


The Wilds

by teapotscandal, XanderB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1st runner up best a/b/o 2016 Ereri Awards, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bottom Eren Yeager, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Scarification, Scent Marking, Scenting, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tattoos, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, a/b/o dynamics, courting, tribal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Omega made an agitated squeal, kicking and reaching up to scratch at the trap he was caught in. His movement caused him to lightly swing back and forth mid air. He made an exaggerated sigh, continuing to swing as he tried to think a way out of this predicament, when a familiar smell crossed his nose. <b>Alpha.</b> An Alpha he didn't know.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The Omega hissed in defence, his hackles raising, holding his knife out in threat as a figure stepped out from behind a tree.</i>
</p><p>Levi is an Alpha from a warrior tribe and Eren is an Omega from a pacifist tribe with two very different cultures. They meet and life as they know it changes in an instant. </p><p>*Disclaimer* : We don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, nor do we make any profit off the writing of this fic. It's purely for our own self gratification. We just thought we'd show we care and share...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This work is rated mature for graphic depictions of nudity, sexuality, violence, and some imagery that may be disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised.

Sunlight trickled through the thick canopy of trees as a jack rabbit dashed in the underbrush, a young Omega following close behind, yielding a knife. The Omega was tan with brown hair and vibrant green eyes, completely focused on his prey. He loved to hunt; to catch his own food and provide for his family even though he was only an Omega. He was always looking for adventure, going as far away from his clan as possible to find it no matter the risk.

Soon it would be hard for the Omega to have these adventures, since he was coming of age and would be bonded this coming mating season. He had to make the most of the time he had left.

The rabbit zig zagged and changed direction, trying to throw its predator off, but the Omega was agile. He was just about to catch the rabbit when suddenly his leg was caught and he was lifted by his ankle straight up into the air as the rabbit disappeared ahead of him.

The Omega made an agitated squeal, kicking and reaching up to scratch at the trap he was caught in. His movement caused him to lightly swing back and forth mid air. He made an exaggerated sigh, continuing to swing as he tried to think a way out of this predicament, when a familiar smell crossed his nose. **Alpha.** An Alpha he didn't know.

The Omega hissed in defence, his hackles raising, holding his knife out in threat as a figure stepped out from behind a tree.

Levi's sharp ears had picked up the sound of a snare being tripped and he stood from where he'd been inspecting some tracks he'd been following for some time now. He scanned his surroundings with narrowed silver eyes for any possible threats before he swiftly made his way through the foliage towards where he knew the traps to be set. He had his long, curved slate blade out and grasped in a firm grip, poised behind him as he maneuvered with familiarity and grace through the branches and brush.

There were several scars over his spine to show how skilled he'd become, in hunting, some coloured for heroics or success in battles with beasts and other enemy tribes, all earned through blood, sweat and skill that was common of a warrior tribe such as his; the tribe that would be under his command as chief someday.

He smelled the prey before he saw it... It wasn't prey at all, but another not unlike himself, though certainly unfamiliar to him and not of his tribe. He stepped out of the shadowed foliage with slow, steady and silent steps, purposefully making a show of sheathing his blade at his hip as he approached the struggling young male, gaze curious as his nostrils flared to inhale the unfamiliar scent of the Omega, tilting his head ever so slightly and unable to stop a little smirk from curling the corner of his lips at the display the other made dangling as he was and unable to free himself.

Eren became even more agitated as the Alpha approached him, even though the weapon was now sheathed. He bared his teeth and hissed louder, his message clear, _Stay away from me._ Using his blade, he pulled himself up to saw at the thin, but strongly woven snare line around his ankle, desperate to get away from the unfamiliar Alpha that held such a powerful scent.

Eren could smell his own scent in the air, an Omegan scent full of fear and desperation. If he knew he was in another tribe’s territory, he would have bathed in mud to mask his scent. It was too late now. Even if he got away, the Alpha would likely chase him down, but Eren had to at least try.

The Alpha watched him lazily, resting his hands over the pelt at his hips, his scent dominant, but docile, not meant to intimidate or frighten the pretty and already panicked Omega further as he struggled against the bind cutting into his ankle. Levi made a low rumbling sound at him, attempting to warn the smaller male that his actions were only going to further his injury, but making no move to assist him, unconcerned by the Omega's desperate aggression.

He shifted his weight, but continued to simply watch as the boy hacked at the woven sapling bark of the snare, patiently waiting for the Omega to tire himself out or succeed in freeing himself from his trapped state. The necklace of animal teeth around his neck clicked lightly as he shifted, curious amusement still evident in his silver stare. It was interesting to find a bearer of their species with such ferocity outside of his own tribe where the Omegas were far fewer and just as skilled and dangerous as most Alphas and far less attractive than the boy struggling before him.

It was hard to keep an eye on the Alpha before him, and hack away at the trap. The Alpha made no move to approach Eren further, so Eren took a chance on only paying attention to his knife work. Finally, the trap broke and he fell down with a hard thump, rolling to get on his feet. Crouching low, he growled at the Alpha with his knife in front of him. _I'm leaving. Don't follow._ He kept his eyes on the Alpha, as he started to slowly back away.

Levi inclined his head, attentive gaze following the boy's movements, taking note of the favouring of his injured ankle and made another sort of soft purring chirp of warning at the Omega. He should at least treat the injury before it could become worse and he was going the wrong direction if he hoped to avoid further danger.

He wanted to stop the boy, but given the aggression in his posture and the brandished weapon, the Alpha kept still, not wanting to fight the Omega. So he waited. He would follow a distance behind, track him as he had his prey previously and make sure no harm came to the interesting male; he was curious enough to do so and he had no need to return to his home anytime soon. They would not be expecting him for a day or two anyways.

Eren ignored the noise the Alpha made as he continued to back up. Once he felt the brush of ferns and other low growing foliage against his calves, he turned around and bolted away, in the opposite direction he had come. As he sprinted, he could feel the throb in his ankle, but he had to keep moving. Since infancy, he had been told about how dangerous a rival Alpha was. He needed to get away or bad things would happen. He didn't know what those bad things were exactly, but he knew they were bad and should be avoided at all cost.

 

Eren sprinted until he could no longer smell the unknown Alpha’s musk then slowed down to inspect his injury. There was a red cut all the way around his ankle where the twine had dug into the flesh, and the joint was swollen, probably mildly sprained from when he was snagged. Eren would have to clean and dress the wound, so that it wouldn't get infected, but as an Omega, gathering herbs was what he should have been doing in the first place instead of hunting.

Sniffing around, he found a beehive to provide him some honey and a familiar thatch of bushes that yielded the herbs that could help with the healing process. He climbed the tree to expertly collect the honey without getting stung and once back on the ground, plucked the reddish tinted leaves from the bushes not too far away.

Eren made his way to a stream he’d heard along the way and started the dressing process. He washed the cut in the stream, making sure to get all the dirt out then mashed the honey and the leaves on a dry rock next to the stream to make a poultice to smear on the cut. From his skirt, he ripped some fabric to tie around his leg and he was done. 

Sighing, Eren flopped onto a large rock to bask in the sunlight, finally relaxed now that he was out of danger and his ankle was attended to. That adventure had been a bit more exciting than he had intended and he had no rabbit to show for his recklessness. His family would be angry. Which was why he didn't want to return home yet. Eren liked the freedom of the forest and he could take care of himself.

It wasn't that he was against having an Alpha. He just didn't want to be stuck in a hut all day. Also, none of the Alphas in camp appealed to him... Even his betrothed. Eren was promised to the next leader of their clan, due to his appealing looks and blessed eye colouration. But Eren felt indifferent to his betrothed. His mother said it would be different when he spent a heat with the Alpha, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

All those thoughts swirled in Eren's head as he sunned himself, completely unaware that someone was watching him.

Levi was downwind from the Omega, effectively keeping the boy unaware that he was there at all, crouched some distance away and watching him as he treated his injury and then sprawled himself atop a large smooth slab of stone. The Alpha growled at the stupidity of the young male. This area seemed safe enough, but the Alpha could smell the lingering scent of predators that lived in the area. The stream was not a place to relax and let your guard down. All manner of creature needed water to live and that included the ones that posed a threat to men. Levi had fought such beasts, had scars from being too careless, but he'd learned and he'd become stronger. The Omega did not seem as experienced.

He scented the air searchingly; the most prominent scent was feline and not so far from where they were, but it was still a ways off and Levi simply stayed as he was, watching the Omega sunning himself lazily. ”Idiot,” he grumbled under his breath, but remained close in case the predators decided that the boy looked like a tasty meal.

The warm sun mixed with the quiet trickle of the stream made Eren groggy. He knew he should go find a tree to crawl up if he wanted to have a nap, but the stone was so cozy. Eventually the young Omega dozed off still curled up on the stone.

 

TBC...

  
Our diet consists of comments and kudos.  
Feed the writers.

From the writers of [Weapon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6657271/chapters/15227413) and [Mail Order Omega](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954673/chapters/15857272)

Check out our other fics [Thick as Thieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7414672/chapters/16841131) and [Love Like Ours.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273)


	2. Acceptance

Eren was ripped from his peaceful sleep by the smell of danger; a predator and a big one at that was nearby. Scrambling to his feet, Eren inspected the trees that surrounded the stream and felt eyes preying on him. Turning this way and that, he held his small knife out, ready to face whatever had come to harm him.

The yellow eyes of a tiger stalked Eren from the trees, ready to pounce and make a feast of the flesh of the young supple Omega.

The Alpha watched the Omega jerk from his restful state, clearly searching for the unseen danger along the treeline and Levi shifted, tensing and poised to move swiftly. It would be too late by the time the Omega decided to run from the predator.

The tiger padded out low to the ground from the foliage, licking its dark lips as it eyed Eren, stalking closer at an almost lazy pace, golden eyes narrowed. Levi saw it and snarled. It was large, powerfully muscled and male, young and likely aggressive in its adolescence, but also stupid. It lacked the wisdom of elder predators that knew the scent of an Alpha and knew it could mean death. Levi was as much a predator as the striped beast and just as dangerous.

He was a pale blur between the trees and low growing ferns as he moved, swift and silent, left hand already reaching for the sheathed blade at his left flank. The young feline crouched low to the earth and shifted, readying for the kill and positioned to pounce. Just as it's large paws left the ground, Levi barreled into its side, tackling it. It let out an outraged cry and twisted against his hold as they impacted the ground some feet away and rolled, tumbling off into the foliage.

Levi was on his feet almost instantly, teeth bared and snarling as ferociously as the beast across from him.

Eren was frozen by yellow eyes when the tiger stalked out of the trees. That was a predator he could not defend himself against and it was too late to run. Still unmoving, he saw the tiger crouch to attack when suddenly something came out of the trees and tackled the beast back into the jungle.

With a surprised screech, Eren followed. He caught a whiff of the Alpha from before and he was sure that it was the Alpha that had come to his rescue. The Alpha might need help, so Eren ran after the predators now growling in the bush.

Levi was all corded muscle and sinew, sharp bone and flashing teeth as he faced off with the heavier animal, both low to the ground and circling one another. He growled threateningly, pupils narrowed to pin drops in the squalling silver blue of his irises, focused on the predator in front of him, until a scent caught his attention.

He cursed under his breath, the sound a hiss between clenched teeth and he turned his gaze to search out the Omega that had obviously followed them. Did the boy have no sense of danger? He'd been so desperately afraid of Levi earlier and run away and now, in the face of **two** predators, the Omega gave chase. It was a mistake he should not have made; he knew better than to take his eyes off his enemy, but was inexplicably concerned for the Omega he'd been observing most of the afternoon and early evening. The tiger took the chance and pounced. Levi was just quick enough to catch the beast in an awkward embrace, the thick claws of the animal sinking into his shoulder blade viciously and he roared, pain and rage spiking the adrenaline and colouring his scent, heavy and potent in the air. He fell back with the tiger's greater weight over him and brought his blade up in a wide, glinting arc, sinking it into the animal's side harshly and as deeply as it would go, twisting his wrist to do as much damage as possible. He panted, snarling and growling beneath the creature as it struggled, crying out as it's breathing became laboured and slowly came to a halt.

Eren stared in awe as the Alpha took on the tiger. He squealed in fear when the tiger pounced, but the Alpha was able to stab and kill it with his blade.

He chirped in concern as he scurried forward to help push the large carcass off of the Alpha. Putting his entire body weight behind it and with the Alpha’s added strength, they managed to push the felled beast to the side.

Completely forgetting his manners, Eren fell to his knees beside the Alpha and began to inspect him up and down for injuries. Looking at his shoulder, Eren hissed at the claw marks. His hands ran over the Alpha's chest, stomach and legs making sure to categorize what would need tending to and in what order.

Levi grunted and hissed when the boy's fingers pressed against tender bruises and deep gashes and he pushed his hands away roughly, narrowing his gaze on the smaller male. He wiped his brow on the back of his arm and licked his lips clean of blood and sweat.

He sat up on his haunches and looked Eren over, reaching for him without much thought, wanting to be certain he'd managed to protect him from further injury, unconcerned about his own. He'd had worse in his earlier years, the thick slashes in his left shoulder the worst of it, but even they were only superficial; they would scar, but heal in less than a week's time with the right treatment. He'd have Hange tend to them when he returned home.

He inclined his head, making a low sound of concern, pale and bloodied fingers brushing against Eren's cheek. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Eren said, using his verbal speech for the first time since they’d first crossed paths and trying to push the Alpha to lay down again so he could finish his inspection. “Sit still or I can't groom you properly,” the Omega demanded, grabbing the Alpha's hand to start licking the cuts on his forearms. Omegas had healing properties in their saliva, but some of the Alpha's injuries would require more than what Eren was skilled enough to provide. He frowned, looking to the Alpha's shoulder once more. He would have to lick it clean to stop the bleeding, but that wouldn't be enough.

The alpha tensed under the feel of the boy's tongue on his flesh, lapping at the wounds on his arms and he shuddered. In his tribe, Omegas did not provide such luxuries to Alphas that were not their chosen mates. Unmated warriors who were injured in battle or during hunts were treated with herbal remedies by Hange, bandaged then left to suffer through the healing process to remind them of their mistakes and to learn not to repeat those mistakes. Scars were a sign of survival. Each scar meant you had survived the wound and lived through the event that had inflicted it. They were something to take pride in.

So for this Omega to be treating his wounds in such a manner had Levi confused about his intentions. He let him continue his ministrations, but watched him carefully. Perhaps this Omega was trying to show his appreciation or was it... Interest? He didn't know, but the scent rolling off the boy was not as it had been the last time they'd seen one another and certainly his touch was not aggressive. Levi could take him if he wanted... It was his right to do so. He'd saved his life; he could have him.

He **did** want him. The boy smelled nice and was far more attractive than any Omega Levi had ever set eyes on in his own tribe and the other warrior tribes they’d battled with, but the Alpha did not want to force him, even if he had the right.

Eren licked his way up the Alpha's arm, over his torso, and then saw a particularly deep gash below the man's navel. Hooking his leg over the Alpha's chest to get a better angle, he sat on the Alpha's torso and leaned forward to clean the wound.

This was all normal for Eren; Omegas were the bearers and the healers. It was every Omega in the tribe’s duty to make sure their Alphas were healthy and able to provide for the clan and defend it. Eren had never worked on such serious injuries before, but he had been taught how. When he was bonded, this would probably be a regular occurrence for him so he might as well get the practise now.

The Alpha couldn't help it when the Omega straddled his torso and lapped at a rather sensitive area, he growled lowly and jerked under the boy, hands groping at Eren's sides and hips, trying to stop the Omega from going any further, not sure if the other male even understood what it was he was doing to the Alpha under him. Levi could throw him off, but he had no desire to harm the Omega, had been injured in the first place trying to prevent any harm coming to him and it wasn't exactly unpleasant beneath him, but the Alpha didn't think that the brunette's intentions were anything, but innocent.

Eren huffed in annoyance. Turning his head to give Levi a pointed look, Eren coaxed, “I know it hurts. But let me clean it. It'll heal faster, then it won't hurt anymore.”

Levi grunted and shifted under the Omega, looking back at him from beneath lowered lashes, arousal stirring in his gut from the feel of his mouth so close to private areas and he squeezed the hips in his hold in an attempt to warn the boy. There was no arousal in the Omega's scent, only concern and mild annoyance, so the Alpha knew the affect he was having on his body was not intended, but the Alpha was unused to such tender attentions and though he could easily flip him over and have him, he did not think the boy would take kindly to the actions.

“It's enough now,” he responded, voice lower and huskier than it had been previous and he pushed at the brunette again.

Eren turned around to straddle the Alpha’s stomach and looked down at him in confusion. “No, it's not. There is dirt in the wound…” His voice trailed off when he noticed how uncomfortable the Alpha looked beneath him. That's when Eren realized he’d forgotten to make introductions. His mom had told him that other tribes could get very offended if greetings were not made properly.

“I'm sorry,” he squealed, now beet red. Grabbing the Alpha’s left hand, he pressed his forehead to the knuckles in greeting before he let go to bare his neck and squeak, “I'm Eren, an unbonded Omega from clan Shiganshina.”

Levi stared up at him, blinking slowly as the boy made his introduction while blushing and baring his neck. The Alpha licked his lips, fighting off the powerful urge to grab the boy by the nape and drag him down so that he might bury his face against that exposed and vulnerable flesh that probably tasted as sweet as Eren smelled now that he wasn't afraid.

He swallowed hard, trying to understand why the boy seemed so embarrassed suddenly and had felt the need to abruptly introduce himself as he had. “Levi, future Xefe of Viaxeiro clan. You... You should not be out here,” he said in return, hands still resting warmly on the Omega's hips comfortably and he liked the way they looked there as if they were meant to hold the subtly curved flesh, the pallors of their skins contrasting in a most pleasing display.

He wasn't familiar with Eren's clan which meant they were likely a peaceful tribe that his own had yet to run across.

Cocking his head and blinking his vibrant green eyes down on the Alpha named Levi, Eren asked, “Why not?”

The alpha furrowed his brows in response to the naive question, “It's dangerous,” he replied, stating the obvious. And it **was** dangerous, even before Eren had ended up in the territory of the tiger Levi had just killed; he had been in Viaxeiro lands and if he had not been so lucky, he may have met an Alpha that was not so kind as Levi was.

Eren hummed, leaning forward to rest on Levi's chest. “I think I'm safe,” Eren said with a smile, “You'll protect me.” He reached up to nip Levi's chin playfully like he would with one of his playmates back at home.

After Levi had saved him from the tiger, he figured that if the man had wanted to hurt the Omega, he already would have. Eren was excited to make a new friend, a powerful Alpha from another clan too. Maybe he could come back and they could play together or go hunting or something. Eren felt a weird pull to the Alpha; Levi's scent was almost addictive now that Eren wasn't afraid. He wanted to get closer to this man.

Levi hummed lowly in response and tilted his head, eyeing the playful Omega intently, uncertain and off balanced by the affectionate gestures Eren was giving him. He scented the air, trying to gather what the Omega's intentions were from his scent, but there was only innocent curiosity and admiration, threaded with childlike excitement in the sweet scent pouring off the boy.

“You were lucky,” he answered in a low tone, chancing rubbing his hands up the boy's sides, palming over his ribs and back down the smooth curves to the swell of his hips again, a quiet purr of appreciation vibrating through his chest.

Eren shivered as the Alpha shifted his hands, but made no move to stop the other male’s motions. The Omega shrugged to the Alpha’s statement. “Once I'm bonded this mating season, I won't be able to explore anymore... So I went farther away than I normally do.”

The Alpha's eyes narrowed and his brows lowered, “You have an alpha? Why are you not marked with their scent?” he questioned, suspicious and ignorant of the rituals performed by Eren's clan. In the Viaxeiro, Alphas interested in an Omega gave gifts and brought trophies from hunts and battles to their intended to impress them. If they accepted, then the Alpha laid claim on them with scent until the Omega was willing to be bred... Otherwise, any unmated Alphas were welcome to take an Omega from claimed spoils of battles won by the clan whether the Omega wanted to be taken or not. He'd saved Eren's life... By rights, the Omega belonged to him, but he would not take him against his will. He had no desire to force a bond, even if it generally turned out alright in the end.

Eren made a disgusted face. “Scenting comes **after** bonding,” Eren huffed looking around before he explained, “Even though I've been promised to an Alpha by my parents, in the mating ceremonies, any Alpha can stake a claim. My green eyes are good luck so there will probably be a few challengers.” The Omega sighed and laid his face on Levi's chest. “I don't get to pick my mate,” he said sadly.

Levi hummed his acknowledgement and squeezed the warm hips again, noticing the pleasant tingling in the areas Eren had licked previously, the wounds already beginning to heal. “In my clan, Omega members can refuse an interested Alpha or accept their advances. The only time Omegas are claimed without proper courting is when they are not of our clan and are won through battle or a life debt is owed and the Alpha chooses to claim them,” he explained in response.

Eren nodded to show that he’d heard Levi. But then the words ‘life debt’ echoed in Eren's head. Sitting up, still straddling the Alpha, he narrowed his eyes at the man. “Life debt... By your customs, you could take me without my consent then…” Eren said, tensing in what he now realized was an intimate position.

Levi watched him from under his lashes. “I could,” he said quietly, thumbing over the slight protrusion of bone at the boy's hips, “But I hadn't intended to take you against your will.”

Eren scoffed. “What, am I not good enough to take as a mate?” he growled, crossing his arms and glaring down at the Alpha. “I'm ranked first of the unbonded. For my luck and my gathering skills. I'd make any Alpha a good mate,” he spit in offence.

Levi chuckled and reached a hand up to touch at the Omega's feathery hair. “I didn't say that... If you'd let me, I'd court you,” he murmured, “You're lovelier than any Omega I've seen before.”

Eren blushed scarlet. “You would? You're allowed to do that?”

Levi cocked his head. "Who would stop me? I am future Xefe. Any Omega I want and however I choose to have them is not for anyone to question. To challenge me is to wish for death," he said seriously. He had as much freedom as he liked; only the current Xefe, his uncle who'd adopted him after his parents' deaths could question him and he would not distrust Levi's judgement without having to question his own as he had raised him to be the next Xefe after him. In all likelihood, his uncle and the rest of the tribe would be envious that he had claimed an Omega as pretty and unique as Eren and also that the Omega was not of their tribe and carried fresh blood to be added into the clan, to produce stronger offspring for future generations. But that was only if the Omega would accept the courting to begin with.

Eren furrowed his brows in concentration. "So a Xefe is... The Shinsa of your group? The strongest Alpha?" he asked, trying to make the connection. He had already seen how strong Levi was; the tiger carcass was proof. Eren doubted any Alpha in his clan could defeat this unknown male. "I was touched by Gaia at birth, so I am to go to the strongest Alpha in our clan to lead alongside. But you are stronger than any Alpha I know."

"Mmn, yes... I've not been challenged for the title. If I am not defeated; it is my right. I have the most **ás** of all the **guerreiros** in my tribe, even the current Xefe," he answered, brushing a thumb along Eren's temple and cheek. He wet his lips, watching the Omega still seated comfortably on his ribs. "That other Alpha, would you rather go to him?"

"Does he smell better than you?" Eren asked seriously. The more contact he had with the Alpha, the more he fought the urge to bury his face in the other's neck to get to his scent gland. Eren had never felt this way before. Heat was radiating under his skin, and his heartbeat was slowly getting faster and faster. Maybe he was ill?

"How should I know something like that? I've never met any from your clan before and if I had met him, I would have fought and won," Levi said, noticing the subtle shift in the Omega's scent and his pupils dilated. There was interest. The Omega was responsive.

"How long will you stay?" he asked a second after his response, knowing that Eren would likely go back to his home tribe. He needed to secure the Omega's acceptance of his courtship before he did.

"I don't want to leave," Eren whispered as he turned his face away from Levi, embarrassed by his own words. He looked up to the sky to see where the sun was. "I should leave soon though. It'll take a couple hours to get back and I shouldn't travel in the dark."

Levi nodded and pushed himself up into a sitting position, maneuvering Eren to his lap with little effort, muscles moving beneath the pale marked flesh with powerful grace. "I will escort you as far as the border of our territory. Take back the pelt from the beast as a token from me for you and your family," he offered, his face much closer to Eren's, breath a hot wash along his neck that Levi badly wanted to taste and mark with his scent.

Eren tilted his head to expose his neck even more without even realizing it before he managed to decipher what Levi had said. "No no no no, that's too much. That's your kill," Eren argued, shaking his head with vigour.

The tip of Levi's nose ghosted along the tanned column of the Omega's throat as Eren exposed it to him, inhaling deeply. "I want you to have it," he breathed, words ticklish against the flesh just below his lips.

Feeling Levi's breath ghost across his skin, Eren whined on instinct, his head lolling to the side, completely exposing his neck to the Alpha. He was boneless and panting, unable to recall their previous conversation. His entire being was screaming _take me, mate me, bond me, Alpha._ His body’s reaction was so intense; the young Omega had never felt his instincts take over like this before. No Alpha in his clan had this sort of effect on him.

Levi hummed his approval low and husky in his throat as Eren's scent called to him and the boy bore his neck in utter submission. Eren was accepting him. He finally pressed his face to the warm flesh, filling his senses with the scent of him for several long, drawn out seconds, guttural sounds of appreciation thrumming in his chest, building to a feral growl that was all dominance as he sharply turned his head to rub his own neck roughly along the other male's throat, marking him vigourously.

Eren whined louder as Levi attacked his neck with scent. In the back of his mind, his rational self was yelling that scent marking was after bonding, but he was too lost to listen. Feeling and smelling the oil of Levi's scent made his skin so hot, he felt like he was going into heat early. He felt slick begin to drip between his legs, something that never happened outside a heat, and knew that his body was preparing to be mated. Would Levi mate him right here without custom or ceremony he wondered. It didn't matter to him at the moment. All he could think about was being as close as possible to the Alpha.

Levi lost himself for several long moments, allowing his instincts to sate their demands, holding Eren tightly to his chest as he scented him heavily, nostrils flaring as the scent of Omega slick wove into the already heady aroma permeating the air around them and he groaned huskily. He could practically taste the boy. Has palms smoothed up and down Eren's back firmly to either side of his spine before settling in the dip of his lower back. He rolled his hips up against the Omega's backside and hissed a breath from between clenched teeth as his erection throbbed eagerly in response to the friction.

It took every bit of discipline he had to pull himself away from the delicious flesh and still his overeager body. He wanted to keep Eren, but he wanted to properly court him as he'd planned. It was clear that the boy was accepting of it, but he had a feeling deep in his guts that told him if he claimed Eren now, the boy would not appreciate it later. He wanted to give the Omega time to be sure and he wanted to be sure himself.

"Eren," he purred huskily, voice like hot silk and he stared at the Omega from half lidded and blown mercury depths, "If you wish to go home, we must depart soon. Accept my gift and promise to see me again tomorrow evening," he said firmly, wanting the boy to understand the significance of his request.

Eren stared at Levi for several moments, panting and dazed, almost confused by the sudden lack of contact. As he gained more control of his body, he realized what he had almost done and shook his head hard to clear it and stopped breathing through his nose. He wanted Levi as his mate, but it needed to be done proper; with approval from Gaia and in ceremony so that their relationship would be happy, strong, and would produce lots of healthy children.

Looking back at Levi, he said in a wrecked voice, "I accept. With Gaia as my witness, I will see you tomorrow evening." Eren didn't understand how the whole courting thing worked, but he figured he would just do whatever Levi told him to and everything would work out.

Levi smiled at him and moved to stand, pulling Eren to his feet with him, touching him with firm, but gentle hands, battle calloused fingertips tracing over smooth, supple flesh with reverent tenderness. He drew away reluctantly and moved to swiftly skin the tiger and relieve it of its pelt, folding it carefully to avoid staining it with the beasts blood and offering it to Eren before he wiped the blood from his blade on the humid damp grass and resheathed it.

He offered the Omega his hand as he spoke, "I'll escort you until you are safely back in your lands. That's where I will wait for you tomorrow when the first star enters the sky."

"Okay," Eren agreed shyly, looking down at the ground in embarrassment as he held the pelt in one hand and took Levi's hand with the other. He followed the Alpha through the brush and passed the stream. He stared at the powerful man before him. "How come you aren't already mated? Or will I be your second?" Eren asked, now that he had calmed down enough to be able to talk again.

Levi glanced over his shoulder at the Omega, "There are few Omegas in my clan, several still too young to be bonded and only a handful unmated and none of them are of any interest to me. You will be my only should you decide to bond with me," he answered truthfully, turning his gaze back to the dense foliage before them, leading the way to the border by scent and instinct.

"So you'll accept my mark too?" Eren asked with bubbling excitement. "Most Alphas don't accept a complete bond. My father has a Beta first and an Omega second. My mother is his second. I never thought my mate would take my mark as well..." He squeezed Levi's hand and rubbed his face on the other man’s arm to show his happiness at the news.

Levi's brow furrowed and his pace slowed a moment as he looked back at Eren again. Why would an Alpha refuse to be marked by their chosen Omega? If he put in such an effort to gain that Omega's acceptance to begin with, to refuse any part of the bonding would be senseless and likely bring a curse upon the couple. Even Omegas that were bonded forcefully came around to the idea eventually and were accepted into the clan as if they had always been a part of it and marked their Alphas. They were a ruthless and bloody tribe, but they protected their own and safety and security were things all Omegas craved.

"I'd be honoured to bear it," he said in response, fierce conviction in the deep tone.

Unable to contain his joy, Eren stretched up on his tippy toes to nuzzle and lick Levi's face, making sure not to breathe in the Alpha’s scent again though.

The Alpha accepted the affectionate gesture without hesitation, tilting his head to afford the shorter male better access to his face and neck until Eren decided to pull away again. The raven-haired Alpha hummed encouragingly and smiled at the other male when he drew away before he turned to begin leading the way again, intent to return Eren before it was far too late in the evening to ensure the boy's safe return to his home.

Far too quickly in Eren's opinion, Levi stopped in a clearing, meaning that it was the edge of his clan’s territory and the beginning of Eren's. Eren looked forward in the direction of home and saw familiar trees once more.

He stood in front of Levi, looking up at the Alpha. "So you'll be here tomorrow?" he asked a little nervously. What if Levi changed his mind?

"I'll be here. You have my word," the Alpha promised without a hint of doubt. He didn't have any intentions of straying too far from where they were, fully intending to be away from his own home to court the Omega until Eren was willing to come back with him.

"Okay," Eren whispered before he reached up to lick Levi's mouth then run his neck along the Alpha’s once more so that the scent would be fresh and he would be comforted all night by it. "Goodnight, Alpha," he bid, stepping back.

Levi held him as he bid him goodnight, returning the affectionate gestures in kind until he reluctantly released the boy once again with a press of pale lips to his temple and a whispered, "Sleep well **amado,** may the stars keep watch over you."

With that, Eren started walking towards home, turning back to look at the Alpha every few steps. When the man was finally out of sight, Eren bolted back to camp with a giddy look on his face; completely unprepared for the challenges he was about to face.

TBC...

amado- beloved  
xefe- chief  
guerreiros- warriors   
viaxeiro- wanderer  
ás- wings (aka the brands on his spine)  
raíña- queen  
corazón- heart

  
Our diet consists of comments and kudos.  
Feed the writers.

From the writers of [Weapon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6657271/chapters/15227413) and [Mail Order Omega](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954673/chapters/15857272)

Check out our other fics [Thick as Thieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7414672/chapters/16841131) and [Love Like Ours.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273)


	3. Forbidden

As quietly as possible, Eren tried to sneak into the hut where his mother and sister were sleeping. Hopefully they hadn't missed him. He closed the flap and tiptoed to his bed, furthest from the fire.

Carla immediately sat up, "Eren," she hissed, "Where have you been?" With her deep brown eyes, she looked her son up and down then scented him. Her eyes went impossibly wide. An Alpha had put their claiming scent on Eren, a powerful one at that. One that wasn't from their clan, and obviously didn't know their customs. Someone couldn't just claim an Omega touched by Gaia.

Panicking, she got up to look her son over. He looked dazed and happy, but no mating mark adorned his neck. Okay, he wasn't forcibly bonded. "Come with me," she whispered as she grabbed her shawl to cover him and try and mask the scent.

With Eren hugged to her chest, Carla made her way to the river. Once there, she forcibly threw Eren into the water and started to scrub his skin furiously while scent marking the boy herself. She used soap, her own scent, mud, flowers, fruit, some cured meat, vegetables, anything to get rid of the Alpha’s scent on her son. Eren whined the whole time, confused as to why his mother would do this. But it was all for nothing. Nothing could mask the scent of a claim. The Shinsa was going to be furious.

As Carla had begun washing Eren again, the Shinsa announced his presence with his scent as he walked down the hill towards the river.

"It's too late Carla, the whole clan can smell him," said Darius Zackly, looking down on the two with disinterest. With Alpha command in his voice, he said, "Omega, who has claimed you without permission?"

Eren struggled against the voice, but ultimately couldn't fight it. "Alpha Levi, next Xefe of clan Viaxeiro," the words forced from his mouth.

The Alpha's eyes widened ever so slightly in recognition of the clan name. He'd heard of them, knew of their viciousness. He pursed his lips in a grim line.

"You cannot return to that Alpha; I forbid it. To mate one of **them** is to bring calamity upon us," he demanded, impressing his will on the Omega with heavy intensity.

"No!" Eren cried, "He claimed me; he's my Alpha. You can't keep me from him." 

“I can and I will,” said Darius, looking around at the crowd that gathered to watch. “We will start the ceremonies tomorrow. Gaia’s chosen will be bonded to one of our **own** Alphas. Begin the preparations.”

Hot tears started to fall down Eren’s face as the Shinsa gave him a passive look then turned to walk away.

Carla tried to soothe her boy with croons and pets, but nothing helped. Eren continued to wail even as Carla dried him and brought him back to bed in the hut, still smelling like an Alpha he wouldn't be able to see again.

Eren cried himself to sleep. The next day, he was confined to the hut while the rest of the clan readied the camp for mating season. There would be feasts, dancing, sacrifices to Gaia, and of course the most important part, the challenges to see which young Alpha would bond with which young Omega. Eren was promised to Jean Kirstein as the next Shinsa, but anyone could challenge Jean for Eren. The challenge was not to the death; an Alpha must get the other Alpha to submit.

As evening fell Eren began to panic, still trapped in the hut. But someone came in. It was his Alpha sister, Mikasa. "Shh," she said as she wrapped him in her clothes, a fur dress and shawl, making the Omega smell like her, "I'll help you get out. I don't like seeing my baby brother so sad."

With that, she helped him from the hut and walked him to the rudimentary fence that surrounded their settlement. "I'll be waiting for you to come back," she said, "Run before anyone notices you're gone."

Eren bumped his forehead with hers then dashed down the path as quickly as possible. Maybe it was too late. Maybe Levi wasn't in the clearing or he had gotten tired of waiting. It was far passed the time Levi had said. But Eren still hoped and prayed he would be there so he continued to run.

Levi had spent the day collecting wood and preparing a little camp, lighting a fire for warmth and making a thick nest of soft, sweet grasses and plush leaves from the trees that held the largest and softest of them in case his Omega wished to rest. He'd hunted the nearby crystal clear lake for the largest and plumpest fish that would provide the heartiest meals to gift to his intended mate. He collected the prettiest stones from the lake bed that glittered like Eren's eyes and hoped that they would please the Omega. All this, he did from dawn until dusk.

He was pacing between the pit and the nest he'd prepared so carefully, concerned and a little self-conscious as more and more stars filled the sky overhead. Eren was late... Levi had been sure the Omega would return to him; Eren had seemed eager and had accepted his advances enthusiastically, had had him promise he would be there when he returned... Had he changed his mind? Had some danger come upon him on his way home?

He growled lowly and carded pale, calloused fingers through the lengthier strands of his braided hair, making the little beads weaved within the handful of braids clack together gently as he paced restlessly. He would wait a little longer in case Eren was simply taking his time or had been delayed, but if he did not show by the time the moon was peaked, the Alpha would venture over the border to search for him, to be sure no harm had come to him.

As Eren ran, a little camp came into view with a small fire, so Eren stopped to scent the air, smelling his Levi in this camp. Tears of happiness rolled down his face. Levi had waited for him. He sprinted into the camp and tackled the Alpha, rubbing his face into the other man’s, forgetting that he smelled like his Alpha sister.

Levi released a deep rumbling growl as the boy came through the foliage and threw himself into his arms. He wrapped him in his embrace and his nostrils flared at the scent that mingled with his own, weaker than it had been and he bared his teeth. The scent of another Alpha was on his intended; it was a challenge.

"Who's scent is this?" he asked gruffly, holding Eren closer to him and rubbing his neck roughly, almost viciously over the boy's hair, face, neck and collar, determined to remove the other scent, growling lowly the entire time.

"Oh," said Eren, purring as his Alpha marked him again. "I'm wearing my sister’s clothes. She helped me sneak out of camp."

Levi hummed gutturally, accepting the answer, trusting that his Omega would not deceive him and his motions became gentler as he covered Eren in his scent and bathed himself in the Omega's in return, pressing his face into the boy's neck and inhaling deeply, pleased to have effectively covered over the scent of the other Alpha.

He peeled away the clothing that did not belong to his intended mate and rubbed his hands and wrists over Eren's chest and sides, drawing him in against his chest. "Why did you have to sneak away? I was worried," he said after several long moments in which he simply marked his future mate.

Eren stopped purring immediately and tears filled his green eyes. "The Shinsa smelled you on me last night. He said you would bring chaos to our clan and I wasn't allowed to see you again." He buried his face into Levi's shoulder. "I won't bond with anyone else. I'll kill anyone who is not you that tries to touch me. You claimed me; I'm yours."

"This Shinsa will bring death upon your clan if he thinks to keep you from me," the Alpha responded fiercely, a sharp edge underlying his tone. He would tear the boy's tribe apart single handedly if they were to keep his Omega from him by force. If Eren wished to be with him, there was nothing that would keep the Alpha from him aside from his own death.

Levi held him tightly, one broad, calloused palm at the small of his back, pale fingers spread wide over the smooth flesh as his other pet through the thick chestnut hair at the back of the boy's head. A husky croon reverberated through his chest comfortingly as the scent of salt from Eren's tears overlaid the mingling of his own dominant protective aroma and Eren's sweeter perfume. He pressed his lips to the crown of his intended's head, trying to calm Eren down.

Eren started to cry harder, "I don't want them to die!" He wiped his eyes, trying to stop the steady onslaught of tears. "I just want you. I don't want to be bonded to Jean. But they will force me at the mating ceremony tomorrow. They will give me no choice." Eren sniffled a few times then nosed into Levi's neck to calm down. "They kept me locked up all day. If it wasn't for Mikasa, I would have never been able to leave and you would have left me behind."

"So soon?" Levi asked, concern in his tone. He had planned to allow Eren to return to his home with the gifts he'd gathered for him once again as tokens of his courtship, but if Eren was to be forced to mate another Alpha the following day, he could not delay his courtship as he had originally intended. He licked his lips and squeezed the boy in his arms, tilting his head to afford Eren better access to the sensitive glands at his throat, humming appreciatively in response to the fleeting touch on his skin.

"Stay here, with me," he said quietly, fully confident that he could court Eren just as well here, perhaps even speed up the process if it made Eren feel more secure. The Alpha was certain he could protect Eren from any dangers that may come upon them until the boy was ready to come back to his own tribe with him.

"You want me to?" Eren asked, his shiny green eyes looking up into Levi's. "They might come for me once they notice I'm gone." He glanced back into the dark trees towards his camp.

Levi jerked his chin up haughtily. "Let them come. You belong to me," he replied and ran his hands up and down Eren's spine, palms warm and soothing on the tanned flesh that would soon be marred with not only his scent, but the marks of his mouth and hands. He hummed lowly just thinking about it.

Eren blushed, looking away from the Alpha. Seeing the nest, Eren said, "Come lay down. I need to tend to your injuries." He tugged on the Alpha’s arm, urging him towards the nest and coaxed Levi to lay back into it before he started to look over every inch of Levi's body. Most of the cuts were healed already, but there were a few that needed cleaning again. His pink tongue darted out of his mouth to lather the cuts on Levi's chest with saliva.

Levi made a low, rumbling and husky sort of purring sound as Eren's soft tongue lapped at his flesh, finding the feel of it to be pleasant despite the fact the Omega was licking over tender wounds. It made his skin tingle and a now familiar heat associated with the Omega pooled in his gut and spread through his body in slow waves. His hands pet at any skin he could reach on Eren's body as he allowed the boy to do as he liked, reveling in the intimacy and close proximity of their bodies and the pride over the fact his mate found the nest he'd made to be adequate.

Eren hooked his leg over Levi's hips to straddle him again to continue his work. He worked his way down and made it to the deep gash on Levi's abdomen. Looking up, he asked the Alpha, "Does this one still hurt too badly to clean? You didn't want me to yesterday."

"No, it doesn't hurt," he answered slowly, half lidded silver eyes staring warmly at the boy and he placed his hands on the plump hips once again, sliding his palms down Eren's thick thighs before tracing them back up to thumb at his enticing hipbones. He found the naivety of the Omega to be entirely endearing. "It did not hurt yesterday either," he finished, deliberately not elaborating to see if Eren's curiosity would beg him ask why then Levi had pushed him away. He sniffed at the air idly, inhaling their mingling scents accompanied by the sweet grass and acrid smoke from the fire, finding it to his liking. There were no predators or other people in the area; he and Eren were alone and safe. His desire simmered in the pit of his stomach and beneath his skin, threading into his scent with a heady musk like sandalwood.

"It didn't?" Eren asked with brows furrowed and head cocked. "You should have let me clean it then," the Omega chastised with a huff, "What will we do if it's filled with demons? You'll die and I won't have an Alpha." He crossed his arms in anger.

The corner of the Alpha's lips quirked up and he slid a caressing hand up along Eren's side, over his shoulder and to his nape, massaging a second before he suddenly drew the other male down so that he could press his lips beneath his ear, nibbling the sensitive glands and nosing the silky strands of chestnut behind the soft shell of his ear. "I am not afraid of demons... I've had much worse wounds and no Omega to soothe them," he breathed heatedly over the dampened flesh, his scent becoming stronger as he shifted beneath the Omega, his lower body stirring with eager interest. "I could not let you cleanse such a place before you agreed to be mine."

Goosebumps rose on Eren's skin as Levi's breath ghosted over the Omega’s slick neck. Almost lost again to the feeling of his Alpha, Eren realized what the problem was yesterday. "I wasn't going to molest you," Eren exclaimed in indignation, sitting up, "I was only making sure you were clean. In my clan, it’s an Omega’s duty to make sure all Alphas are healthy and able to fight. No matter where the injury is, I have to cleanse it."

Ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck, Eren added, "Though I've never had to clean injuries such as this. This is the closest I've ever been to an Alpha that wasn't a part of my family."

Levi growled quietly at the thought of his Omega putting his mouth on any other Alphas, splaying his hands possessively over the boy's back. "In my clan, only Alphas that have a bonded receive such luxuries. Unmated Omegas are not inclined to place their mouths on Alphas that they have not accepted and claimed as their own. Aside from my mother when I was a child, no Omega has tasted my skin in such a way... Until you... And I intend to bond you. You'll not do this for other Alphas outside of family now that you've accepted me, will you?" he questioned, silver eyes dark with desire and possessiveness. He'd likely break any Alpha that thought to have his mate in any manner, be it healing or otherwise once they were bonded. Omega healing was reserved for Alphas who had earned it by gaining the Omega's trust and their affections. It was not something expected or forced from them, but gifted to Alphas that had been deemed worthy by their mates.

"If you don't want me to, I won't," Eren said earnestly nuzzling the Alpha’s chin to soothe the man irritation. "I'll make sure you're perfectly healthy and you won't be left without someone to heal you again." He purred and nuzzled until a question formed in his mind. Looking down on his Alpha, he asked, "If you've never had an Omega heal you before, why would you let me? I didn't even greet you properly..."

"Mm, you surprised me. After the way you had fled from me when I first came across you... I thought perhaps you were showing gratitude or interest since I had just saved your life," he answered, palming the smaller male's hips and massaging his fingertips over the dimples to either side of the Omega's tailbone affectionately, "And it felt good... I should have stopped you sooner, but I had not expected it to bring such a pleasant sensation."

"Mm," Eren hummed smiling, "I'm glad you like it." He reached up to lick Levi on the nose playfully.

From outside their nest, voices rose up, making Eren jump and sit up to listen.

"Eren," a deep, angry voice yelled, "Where are you?"

Eren looked at Levi in fright. "That's Jean. They sent the hunters to retrieve me. Don't let them take me," Eren cried, burying his face in Levi's chest.

Levi growled and tensed at the sound of the voices and the sudden gust of scent that rolled between the branches of trees and bush alike. He pulled himself and the Omega upright, stepping out of their nest, sharp eyes scanning the treeline, narrowed as his dominant scent rose up warningly. He pressed Eren back behind him and took up a defensive stance, preparing to fight the Alphas that dared to intrude on their privacy and interrupt his courting.

He glanced back at his intended with storm dark, narrowed eyes, "They'll not have you. You are mine," he assured firmly, holding Eren's vibrant, fearful gaze for several long seconds before he turned his attention back in the direction the voices had come from, now accompanied by the crashing of intent steps through the brush from the approaching hunting party. He would kill them before he would allow them to take Eren from him against the Omega's will.

Stomping through the brush, Jean was the first to enter the little campsite. He had his spear and his face was painted for battle like the warrior he was; not that he'd seen many battles living within a peaceful clan. The young Alpha looked to see his promised standing behind an unfamiliar Alpha just like Zackley had said.

"Eren come," Jean said, his tone laced with Alpha command as he eyed the hostile Alpha before him.

Levi snarled and bared his teeth, using his body to shield Eren from view as much as possible, glaring menacingly at the Alpha that had spoken. His scent rolled off him in thick waves, potent in its domination, demanding the other Alphas back down or face their deaths. His posture was aggressive, hackles raised, possessive and intent on keeping his intended Omega safe. "Stay," he growled over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the unwelcome Alphas even as he shifted to speak to the boy cowering behind him.

Eren crouched down and covered his ears as the commands pulled at his body. Levi was a more powerful Alpha so his command won.

"Back off Alpha, that's not your Omega," snarled Jean, taking a step closer with his spear raised in offence.

Levi did not move, eerily still, a feral snarl on his lips as his narrowed eyes followed the enemy Alpha's movements. He growled lowly in dangerous warning.

"He belongs to me. His life is mine," his voice was deep and rough when he spoke. Eren had agreed to be his, but even without his acceptance, by all rights, Levi owned him as he had saved his life. The fact that the Omega had accepted his claim only made his instinctive possessiveness that much more potent.

Corded muscle rippled, tense beneath pale, scarred flesh as he finally shifted, the movements liquid and feline, full of grace and untamed power.

Jean gave a hand signal, the other hunters began to slowly circle Eren and Levi. "Go find some other Omega. This one was touched by Gaia, and promised to **me** ," growled Jean, confident he had the upper hand with eight of the other young Alphas with him.

Levi's nostrils flared and he stayed poised, watching the lead Alpha, unconcerned about the others spreading out around them. His left hand shifted to the blade sheathed at his hip, palming the handle and prepared draw it.

" **Try** to take him from me. He's gifted me with his claim. You'll not have him."

With a feral scream, Jean lunged forward with his spear as he pulled out a knife at his hip to try and stab Levi's exposed side.

The dark haired Alpha spun with agile grace, avoiding the almost clumsy attack as he pulled his own blade and swung it in a low arc all in one swift movement, very nearly slicing through the other Alpha's abdomen, snarling gutturally. "Undeserving **feble.** (weakling)"

Jean jumped back to avoid the blade, and analyzed the Alpha for openings. "Thief," he growled back, "Mate with your own Omegas. You just want Gaia's blessing for your own clan. You don't even care about Eren." He backed up further, drawing Levi towards him so that one of the other Alphas could reach in and grab Eren.

Eren was hoisted into the air and he screamed in protest, "Let go! Levi!" The Omega began to kick and bite the Alpha that held him, probably a boy he had known his whole life, but all he could see was an enemy he needed to get away from.

The panicked sound of his Omega's call and subsequent flare of distress in his scent raised Levi’s aggression tenfold and he became all animal, snarling and spitting and growling. He whirled around, pivoting on one foot and throwing the blade in his hand with a practised flick of his wrist with fatal accuracy. It embedded itself into the young Alpha's side and he could not even catch a breath to scream before he was crumpling under the weight of Eren's body in his hold, sending the Omega tumbling into the foliage and Levi was swift to move backwards on his feet towards the still warm corpse of the enemy Alpha in the direction his mate had rolled, eyes still on the others before him and closing in.

Pale fingers were curved as vicious fingernails elongated and glinted deadly in the flickering glow of the fire still burning in the pit. His growls and snarls became more fierce, more ferocious and grew in volume as he let the little group press him back towards the treeline, letting them think they were cornering him. He was no less deadly without his blade and probably more so within the dense jungle where he had lived his entire life and had been able to survive in since he was no more than a preadolescent child, just presenting as Alpha. If he disappeared into the trees, he would become a part of the forest, let it wrap around him and the hunters so used to playing the part of predator would become the prey for a predator they'd never known the likes of previously.

As the group backed Levi towards the trees, Jean screamed, "You're dead," throwing his knife and embedding the blade in the hostile Alpha’s thigh.

Eren tumbled through the brush, and landed on the ground hard. His ribs hurt and he was covered in cuts from the branches snagging on his skin. There was a cut on his forehead bleeding into one of his eyes so it was hard to see. He couldn't find his Alpha and he panicked. "Levi!" he screeched with an Omega whine calling out to its Alpha.

Levi barely felt the bite of the blade in his flesh; it was no more than a bolt of frigid lightning that grew hot and spread through his blood. He hissed through clenched teeth and his left hand curled around the blade hilt only to rip it out with a thunderous roar moments later, tossing it away furiously, searing blood mingling bittersweet copper with the salt on his skin as it ran in thick rivulets over the sinewy muscle of his upper thigh and tense calf, soaking through the now torn spotted pelt adorning his hips.

Muscles bunched as he prepared to retaliate only to use the coiled momentum to whirl away moments later into the jungle at a speed that should be impossible with such a wound when his Omega's terrified wail reached him, drawing every part of him to the smaller male. He followed his scent and the instinctive draw of his intended mate, driven to secure his Omega, to make sure he was safe. He made little noise as he moved like a liquid shadow through the trees and low ferns at the floor of the forest, coming upon the panicked Omega mere seconds later, heart pounding like the drums of war and blood static and rushing in his veins like the rapids before the unforgiving drop of a waterfall.

He had Eren in his arms, cradling him tightly in his embrace and pressing him against his chest as he lifted him from the ground and was moving once again, seeking out an adequate place to hide his mate while he drove the danger away.

"Fuck!" Jean yelled, dashing forward to pick up the discarded knife and run after the Alpha. "Find him and kill him," Jean yelled to the group, "Try not to harm Eren, but take him by force if he is unwilling." Jean and the rest ran forward into the bush to start the hunt.

Dazed, Eren continued to whine in Levi's arms. His chest hurt, and he felt like he couldn't breathe, but Levi's strong musk helped to calm him down. "Levi," he cried, "It hurts."

As an Omega from a peaceful tribe, he had never witnessed such violence or been injured by one of his tribe. It was shocking to the young Omega who had lived a fairly carefree life so far.

"Shh, I know, you'll be alright **corazón;** I've got you. I'll keep you safe. You must be quiet now," he murmured in a guttural beastial tone. His eyes sought a place that would suitably obscure his mate from view, and also provide some buffer for the whimpering.

A low croon rumbled directly after his words and he held the boy a little tighter, rubbing the glands on his wrists over the Omega's available flesh as much as he could. He caught sight of an alcove beneath the thick, moss encrusted roots of a baobab tree and moved quickly towards it. It was damp and musky with the scent of decaying greenery and dirt, but that was good to mask the Omega's scent and Levi crooned and shushed Eren as he maneuvered him between the roots and pressed him to stay as far back in the shadowed canopy of the winding roots as possible.

"Stay here," he ordered huskily, making sure to catch the boy's teary gaze with his own and holding it for several seconds before he bolted away, melting into the jungle's welcoming and familiar embrace once more, though his scent remained strong in the air, spreading in all directions and warding away any other dangers.

"Don't leave me," Eren whispered as he watched Levi disappear. He forced his fist into his mouth to silence the sobs. He had to be quiet or else he would hurt Levi. He needed to stay calm. But his chest was burning. He must have cracked a rib. Gingerly, he pressed his fingers over his side to feel. White hot pain lanced through him and almost made him cry out. Definitely cracked a rib. Silently, Eren cried in pain in the darkness of his hiding place.

Jean crept silently through the woods, trying to follow the other Alpha’s scent. It seemed to be everywhere. Everywhere he went, he was surrounded by the disgusting harsh scent of an aggressive angry Alpha. Every now and then he heard the screams of his comrades in the jungle around him, but there was nothing he could do, but find the Alpha and kill him before anyone else was hurt.

Levi struck soundlessly and precisely, incapacitating the members of the little party one by one, picking them off as he moved like wind between the foliage. Some would likely die; some would not. It did not matter as long as they no longer posed any threat to his mate. When he was certain that only the leader, the one that his mate had been misguidedly promised to was left, he made himself deliberately visible, waiting for the other male to come to him.

Jean finally found the Alpha standing still in a clearing. "You finally stopped hiding and came out to fight like an Alpha," mocked the young hunter, "Where's Eren? Just give him back and I won't hurt you."

"You've not won him. You are undeserving of his favour. He's made his choice. He's mine. You are not so strong now without your pack **garoto,** (boy)" Levi rumbled in a deep gravelly tone, taunting behind the words and predatory ferocity in the squalling winter mercury of his irises, the pupils tiny slits in the center of the storm.

"He was promised to me," Jean snarled, sprinting forward while brandishing his spear to pierce the other Alpha’s heart.

Levi moved, letting the spear ghost under his arm and the young Alpha had not compensated for the excess momentum that the unexpected maneuver left him. Levi’s fingers curled over Jean's on the shaft of the spear and squeezed until he felt the delicate bones in the other Alpha's fingers and knuckles grinding together painfully and he used it to pull the other Alpha around to wrap his other arm around his throat in a choking hold. He squeezed until the other Alpha wheezed raggedly and his eyes shifted wildly, beginning to realize his mistake. Levi leaned his face in close to Jean's ear, "Submit to me and retract your claim and I'll show mercy."

Jean struggled in vain, pulling at Levi's arm to get air and kicked his feet as his face turned from red to purple. He refused to submit until spots danced across his eyes and he was about to pass out. There was no way for him to win in this situation and he didn't want to die. Reluctantly, he tilted his head as much as he could to show his submission.

Levi smirked and loosened his hold, backing off slightly only to brutally slam his heel into the other Alpha's knee before shoving him away to crumple in a heap on the forest floor.

"You said you'd show mercy!" The other Alpha gritted hoarsely, pained and unable to stand upright without favouring his other leg heavily.

"The fact that you can still draw breath is mercy enough. You'll tell your tribe of this. You'll tell them I've claimed Gaia's treasure and I will keep him safe now," the pale Alpha replied with a dark glint of malicious humour in his molten mercury gaze. Then he was gone into the trees once again as if he had never been there at all, immediately making his way back to his mate, making soft growling calls to let Eren know he was on his way back to him, that it was safe for him to come out.

amado- beloved  
xefe- chief  
guerreiros- warriors  
viaxeiro- wanderer  
ás- wings (aka the brands on his spine)  
raíña- queen  
corazón- heart

feble- weakling  
garoto- boy

  
Our diet consists of comments and kudos.  
Feed the writers.

From the writers of [Weapon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6657271/chapters/15227413) and [Mail Order Omega](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954673/chapters/15857272)

Check out our other fics [Thick as Thieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7414672/chapters/16841131) and [Love Like Ours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273)  



	4. Claimed

Curled up in a ball in the tree, Eren heard his Alpha call to him. The Omega made a quiet whine back, but stayed where he was, not sure if he should move or not. He wanted to see Levi to make sure it was safe to come out of his hiding place.

Levi retraced his path back to the root pocket he'd tucked Eren away in and crouched to peer into the shadows, reaching out with one pale hand, cooing softly to coax his mate out.

Holding his side, Eren crawled out of the tree to grab Levi's hand and be embraced by the Alpha’s comforting arms. "Are you okay?" Eren asked as he nuzzled into Levi's neck.

"Better now," the taller male replied in a strained and breathy voice. His blood was singing, body thrumming with the sweet flavour of victory and his skin was hot, restless and twitching with every throbbing beat of his heart. Alpha instinct coursed through his system like liquid flame, prideful and edged in primal desire to claim the fruits of his labour. He wanted to take his mate. He must have him. _Now…_

The desperate and devastating lust rose so swiftly to the surface that his breath caught in his chest a moment before he exhaled it in a quick gust of heated air between pale parted lips and he wet them before he inhaled the sweet scent of relief in Eren's scent. The feel of his Omega nuzzling into the glands at his throat only made the sudden arousal flare with vivid electric current that coloured his vision in prismed shades of technicolour.

"Eren," it was low and thick, smoky and liquid from his tongue and it was the only warning he could give before he was hoisting the boy into him to crush his lips over the plush bowed pair belonging to the beautiful Omega and he moaned, dominating Eren's mouth with eager salacious ferocity.

Eren squeaked into the kiss, surprised by the sudden attack on his mouth and the pain that shot through his side when Levi lifted him up. He did not know what to do as Levi's lips moved against his own, having never kissed an Alpha before. Breathing through his nose, Eren could smell his Alpha’s arousal in the air and he opened his mouth in shock. Levi quickly dived in, exploring Eren’s mouth with his tongue. The taste of his Alpha turned his surprise and confusion into something else, a burning deep in his gut like Levi had set a small fire within him. Suddenly, his side didn't hurt anymore and he needed this Alpha in ways he couldn't explain. Eren whined into the kiss as he wrapped his legs around Levi’s hips and his arms around his neck to pull him even closer.

Levi purred gutturally in approval, groping at the Omega's supple thighs, palming and kneading at the flesh while his tongue curled around Eren's in his mouth, thoroughly enjoying the taste of him, like fresh morning dew, subtly sweet and fleeting and he chased after it desperately.

He slammed Eren back up against the moss cushioned trunk of the thick tree, rolling his hips up against him unconsciously and he devoured his mouth, instinct reacting in kind to the rise of Eren's mirrored desire. His Omega was willing.

When Levi rolled his hips into Eren's, the sensation forced the Omega to break the kiss and cry out in pleasure. With pupils fully dilated and panting breaths falling from his mouth, Eren looked up at Levi. "Alpha... It's hot," he breathed before he dived down to suck on his Alpha’s neck, stimulating the tender scent glands that were located there.

The Alpha's pupils dilated rapidly to match the Omega's when Eren's mouth sought and made contact with the glands along the column of his throat and he made a feral sound of pleasure falling between a growl and a groan. He tilted his head and let Eren lap up the excess of vaguely spicy oils pouring from the glands, his hands caressing up and down the smooth tanned flesh of Eren's thighs roughly, sneaking up beneath the deerskin pelt secured at his mate's hips.

"I must claim you... Will you... Will you accept my mark, Omega?" he managed to murmur between hitching breaths, not that he would be able to restrain himself if the boy refused him. There was no way he could force himself away from the intoxicating Omega that would be his bonded.

As Eren tasted Levi’s scent, he instantly felt slick start to run down his thigh. At his Alpha’s words, he knew he was ready; ceremony or not, he was to be claimed this night.

A small feeling of fear choked him for a moment before he bottled it up and drowned it deep within his mind. He would be fine; Levi wouldn't hurt him.

Since Gaia was in everything, she would bear witness to his bonding.

He grazed his teeth over the Alpha’s neck before he purred into Levi's ear, "Claim me, Alpha. I'm yours."

Levi's left hand slid further up the underside of Eren's thigh and he made that same low thrumming growl as his calloused fingertips made contact with the slippery Omega slick that was flowing in sluggish rivulets from between the fleshy cheeks of his Omega's rear.

He hissed out a breath between his clenched teeth when he felt the light press of teeth at his throat followed by a shuddering groan and another slow, powerful roll of his hips when Eren affirmed his possession.

His thick erection strained against the barrier of his own clothing and he pinned Eren's body to the tree with his own to free his other hand to roughly push it aside, the hand that had ever so slowly been progressing up the Omega's thigh groped one plump cheek of Eren's rear, fingertips grazing against the wet hole hidden between the soft globes and he hummed appreciatively, hips jerking instinctively, seeking to bury himself in that slick heat that would belong to no other Alpha.

His freed hand returned to Eren's skin magnetically, drawn uncontrollably and wedged between the tree and Eren's back, spreading against the Omega’s lower back and arching the boy into the eager press of his cock while he roughly buried his face against the Omega's neck, mouthing over the glands and greedily lapping up the bittersweet oils collecting there.

Eren panted and squirmed in Levi's grip, wanting something, but not knowing what and feeling so... **empty**. Reaching down, he pulled the string holding his pelt skirt in place and let the fabric fall to the ground; completely bared for his Alpha as Levi sucked on his neck. He whined when he felt Levi's fingers graze his sensitive opening. "Alpha, please," he cried, trying to open his legs wider to make his desires known.

"Nnh, good Omega," the Alpha breathed harshly against the slick and purpling flesh of Eren's throat, praising the boy for his eager motions, revelling in the feeling of his naked flesh under Levi's hands and against his own. The teasing fingers retreated only to help guide the blunted, but precum slicked head of his cock to the softening and fluttering entrance, rubbing against it in subtle warning before his hips thrust up sharply and he buried himself halfway inside the tight heat, groaning gutturally in the back of his throat and blindly seeking to press his mouth to Eren's again.

"Ah!" Eren cried out as he whipped his head back at the sudden intrusion. He could feel Levi force himself inside and he could feel himself sucking the Alpha in. It burned, but it felt good at the same time, hormones running through his body to help the process. He rocked his hips, trying to coax the Alpha deeper into him. Eren needed all of Levi to fill him up.

The Alpha panted raggedly, lips, tongue and teeth finding purchase along the pulse beating rapidly in the Omega's neck when Eren's head flew back against the tree and he felt the bite of the Omega's nails in his shoulders, the stinging burn only escalating his desire to breed and claim his mate. He bent his knees, muscles tensing in his thighs and ass as he hitched Eren up higher against the tree trunk and slammed up into him again, bottoming out with a harsh grunt and heady groan of approval.

"Good... Mmn, so good Omega. Mine... Made for me," he breathed heatedly, lips barely moving and caressing ticklishly over damp and salty honey sweet flesh and he rocked his hips back instinctively only to drive them forward again a fraction of a second later, repeating the motion and settling into a powerful rhythm, rocking in and out of the intoxicating sheath provided by the Omega's body, all coherent thought scattering, chased off by the clawing ferocity of instinct. _Mate... Breed... Bond... Claim... Possess…_

"Ah... Hah...Levi..." Eren panted incoherently as he bounced on Levi's cock, trying to hold on with his arms and legs. "Harder... Deeper... Faster... Take me Alpha," he begged as the he felt the fire in his gut building quickly.

Levi growled ferally and slammed into the lithe boy, pinning him harshly against the tree, grip bruising and fierce as he tried to accommodate the boy's pleading cries. He moved faster, harder, thrusting with viciously powerful snaps of his hips, muscles straining beneath the sweat-slicked and flushed alabaster of scarred skin. He grunted and breathed in heavy panting breaths as he moved, filling and refilling Eren's greedy body, electric bolts of pleasure pulsing in heady waves down his spine to pool and coil in molten ecstasy at the base, restrained, but threatening to break free and unravel him.

As Levi drove mercilessly into him, the fire in the Omega’s belly grew hotter and hotter. "Levi... Ah... Haah... S'good..." Eren whined into Levi's neck as his fingers dug into his shoulders. Levi shifted his hips and drove into Eren deeper, hitting something that made Eren scream and see white. Levi hit it a few more times before the fire in the Omega’s body exploded, and he came untouched, painting his torso and Levi's in white. As his orgasm continued, Eren bit down hard, tasting blood on the scent gland on the left side of Levi's neck, making his mark.

The Alpha groaned harshly as Eren's teeth and nails broke skin and his body shuddered, liquid heat pooling between the press of their bellies and squelching around his cock as his mate reached his peak. Eren's body clenched around him, sucking him in desperately, the smooth, slick walls rippling around his thickness and driving him to thrust roughly a handful of times before his swelling knot prompted him to force his hips flush against the press of his mate's rear, unforgiving as he forced himself in as deeply as possible. The knot flared further once inside the tightness and the coiling heat in his belly snapped as the first pearly strands of his heavy seed pumped into the writhing Omega. He growled low, possessive and feral as he sunk his own teeth, sharp and stinging, into the soft flesh of Eren's neck in return.

Eren felt his Alpha’s knot fill him up for the first time and the claiming mark that burned into his neck. With his Alpha’s teeth and knot in him, his body went completely slack as the bond took hold, threading their entire beings together. All he could do was purr and coo in contentment as he was filled with seed to give Levi babies.

Levi lapped at the fresh wound, tongue apologetic as he loosened his bruising grip, hands gentle now as he cradled his boneless mate against him. He was extremely satisfied, knotted and breeding his willing Omega, drowning Eren's insides with thick creamy semen, staking his claim on the boy both inside and out. A thrumming purr of sated bliss sounded and he pet at Eren's skin and laved the new mark with affectionate attention, nosing at the sweat damp strands of chestnut hair curling around Eren's nape and beneath his ear. Eren belonged to him. His mark was on the Omega and there was nothing that had ever made the Alpha feel so completely whole, as if he had been missing pieces of himself he hadn't known he was missing until the smaller male had fit them back into their rightful place.

"Levi," Eren purred as he began to lick at the mark he’d made, "I'm all yours now, forever. You're my mate." He felt the need to say it out loud although it was pretty obvious. He nuzzled Levi affectionately before he lifted his green eyes to stare into Levi's grey. "I promise to be a good Omega, and give you lots of children. I'll make sure all your wounds are healed and that I will always be by your side. I love you Levi."

"As I am yours **corazón.** We will raise strong heirs and lead our clan in many victories. I love you too Eren. No one can take you from me now. I'll protect you even from Gaia herself," he vowed, voice deep and rough with post coital intensity before he pressed a trail of warm kisses along Eren's shoulder and neck and up to his jaw, warm lips tenderly caressing against damp flesh until he could press them over his mate's in a firm kiss, devotion and possessiveness in the motion. He smoothed his hands up and down Eren's sides lovingly as he supported his weight fully against the cushioned trunk of the tree.

Eren flinched as Levi touched his side, the endorphins from sex fading and the pain returning. He clutched his ribs with his hand, trying to hide it from his mate as he kissed the Alpha back to distract himself from the pain.

The Alpha noticed the flinch and his brows furrowed with immediate concern, pulling away from the kiss quicker than he would have liked. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, silver-eyed stare searching as he brushed his fingertips over the boy's skin again, trying to gauge exactly where the Omega was injured.

"Um no, I'm fine," Eren said with a forced smile, trying to draw his Alpha back to his lips. But then Levi's hand ran over his right side again, glancing the broken rib, causing Eren to squeak and move away from his touch.

Levi's eyes narrowed in response to the obvious deception. "Don't lie **corazón** , not to me. Never to me, understand?" he said seriously, one hand raising to cup the Omega's cheek and draw his gaze to meet his own.

Eren lowered his eyes, dodging Levi's stare. "I don't want you to think I'm weak." He ran a hand through his hair and growled in frustration. "I should have helped you fight, but instead I managed to crack a rib when I fell." Eren buried his face in Levi's shoulder, "I had to hide like a coward while you could have been injured and needed me."

Levi shook his head and threaded his fingers through Eren's hair as he buried his face in his shoulder. "Lying is weak. Surrender without defeat is weak. Retreating when injured is to survive and win another day. I am your Alpha. I should not have let you be injured in the first place. It will not happen again. If you say you are weak, I will make you strong as your spirit. You are of my blood now."

"I was so scared," Eren whispered into Levi's chest. "Not of dying though. What if they took me away? What if I lost you? If you would have died, I would have killed them all," Eren hissed, body shaking with anger as he held his Alpha tighter, ignoring the throbbing ache in his rib.

Levi crooned softly to settle his mate's anger and pet him soothingly, his scent enveloping the both of them protectively. "It's alright now Eren. They did not take you from me and they will not. You can't lose me now. Bonding is unbreakable," he assured quietly, brushing his lips over Eren's temple, "When we can separate again, we need to return to the camp. We'll collect what is useable and make certain the flame is dead before we move to another area. Will you be going back to your tribe again to bid farewells or coming back home with me right away? I'll accompany you as far as the settlement if you wish to see your family and wait for you there. If you should not return to me, I will come for you."

"I need to see my family," Eren said before he bit his bottom lip. "I wanted you to meet them... But I guess that is not a good idea after what happened..."

He had forgotten that he would be going back to Levi's tribe once they were mated. Precious memories floated into his head, remembering growing up in Shiganshina. A feeling of sadness swept through Eren's body, now that he knew he would be leaving the place he had called home his entire life.

"Is... Your camp really far away?" Eren asked, nervously. The Omega would go wherever his Alpha went, but he wanted to at least visit his family from time to time.

Levi hummed. "No, it is not so far away, perhaps a day's travel, a day and a half if burdened with game or injury. You could see your family as often as you like as long as I can trust they will not try to keep you from returning to me," he replied, "I would like to meet them someday if they would accept, but perhaps not in your home settlement."

Abruptly, his knot deflated and he groaned as he slid from inside the slick channel. He immediately maneuvered his mate's legs from their loose locked position around his waist so that he could press Eren's thighs together instead, carefully drawing the boy into his arms, prepared to carry him back to the temporary camp.

Eren huffed at having to be carried. "I would make you put me down... But I can't feel my legs," Eren said with a pout. Remembering his training as an Omega, he said "Hey wait! I need to keep my legs elevated so that I don't lose any of your seed!" He squirmed in Levi's arms, trying to make sure the liquid stayed inside. Every drop was a precious gift from his Alpha and it would be a horrible omen if Eren lost any from within him.

Levi chuckled and adjusted his hold on the omega, tilting him so that his hips were tipped skyward, "Better **corazón?** " he questioned, a smile curling the corner of his lips, pausing only a second to retrieve the boy's discarded clothing before he moved through the trees, ignoring the twinge in his thigh from the knife wound that still bled sluggishly. It was nothing. Eren was more important at the moment. He wanted to get him back to the temporary camp to properly check him over, allow him a brief rest before they would move on to make another further along the border. They could remain for a few days, allow for wounds to heal and for his mate to see his family before they would begin the trip back to the Viaxeiro settlement.

"Better," Eren agreed now that he didn't have to worry about losing Levi's gift. 

"Mm, once we've wrapped your ribs and the fire is hot, it is your right as my bonded to add another **ás** for me," Levi commented as they made their way through the jungle, uncertain as to whether or not his mate knew what it was he spoke of, but he would explain if need be and he would not force his mate to brand him with the fresh victory mark if Eren was unwilling.

The Omega cocked his head as he looked up at the Alpha, "What's that?"

"It is Viaxeiro custom to be branded after victory in battle or deeds that are worthy of a mark. It is to display a **guerreiro's** strength. I told you before that I have the most. With this victory, I will have thirty six. When others see my marks, they know better than to challenge me," he said as he circled around to the far side of the camp to avoid the bloodied area where he'd killed one of the Alphas from Eren's tribe, pleased that the others had at least removed the body when they’d returned to their home defeated and shamed while Levi had claimed his prize.

"The marks are made with a blade usually, but also needles. Most females and Omegas prefer the smaller and prettier marks made by the needles as opposed to the harsher patterns made by blades. I'll show you," he offered as he came to a stop and crouched to place his mate down on the still made up nest, humming approvingly as he noted that the little pouch of gemstones remained where he had left it tucked beneath the top layers at the head of the nest. He had plans to make the gems into jewelry for his mate. Eren would be dressed in the finest he could provide for him now that they had bonded. The future Xefe would have his mate clothed and decorated as a proper Omega of his tribe befitting Eren’s new title as future Raíña.

The Omega thought back to branding the livestock in Shiganshina. It looked like it was very painful to be branded. "Why would it be an honour? Sounds more like a punishment. I don't want to hurt you," Eren said, confused as he laid back in the nest.

"Pain reminds us that we are alive and scars serve as reminders of the pains we have survived, mistakes we made and should do well not to make again as well as hard earned victories," the Alpha said simply, "If you'd rather not do it for me, I will wait until we have returned to the rest of the clan and have our healer do it." He moved around the camp with swift familiarity, collecting several long, broad leaves that smelled vaguely minty and gave off a spicy bite when he used his retrieved blade to shave off the waxen film on them. He then rolled them between his hands until the scent grew stronger and they became pliable in his grip.

"Sit up **amado corazón;** this will help the pain and also heal the wounds more quickly," he directed, eyeing his mate intently, pride burning in his chest at the sight of all the marks he had left on Eren’s skin, branding him as belonging to the Alpha. He pursed his lips when he caught a better look at the purpling bruise forming on Eren's side and grit his teeth. It could have been much worse, he reminded himself. He should not have been merciful against the other Alphas.

Eren sat up as instructed and thought over the branding some more. "You said it was a mate’s duty to do it right? Teach me how then," Eren said with stubborn determination. "No one will take my role," he said as he crawled closer to Levi, holding his side. His tan skin was painted black and purple where he was injured. It might take some time to heal. Every movement and breath hurt the Omega, but he would show Levi that he was strong.

Levi scent was soothing in the air around them and he hovered over the boy, motioning for him to move his arm so that he could wrap the prepared leaves in tight layers over the injured area. "Alright, I'll show you when these have set," he agreed, eyes on his hands as he tugged at the wrapped greenery that was already turning a sort of rusty red colour to signify that it was becoming stiff once more, the tingling medicinal effect soaking into the Omega's skin. "It's not too tight? You should be able to move, but the binding should provide support for your ribs," he questioned as he sat back, inspecting his handiwork, hands falling to his lap a moment before he picked up the discarded blade and stuck it into the coals at the base of the still smoldering pit.

"Feels okay," Eren said, running his hand over the leaves that were now a bandage. His eyes followed the movement of Levi’s hands down to his leg where he saw that it was bleeding. "Levi!" Eren screeched jumping forward to look at the Alpha’s leg, "You're hurt! You should have told me! Look at how much you're bleeding." Eren crouched in front of Levi to inspect the man’s injury.

The Alpha winced at the high volume of his mate's voice and grumbled under his breath. "I wasn't exactly concerned about it. I didn't even feel it until I was carrying you here. You were much more important than a little flesh wound," he replied, leaning back on his palms and watching his still naked mate from beneath lowered lashes.

"It's deep," Eren muttered to himself as he started lapping at the blood with his small pink tongue. His ass was high in the air as his mouth worked on Levi's thigh, completely forgetting he was still naked. Healing his Alpha was his priority.

Levi reached one hand to pet through Eren's hair and as far down his back as he could reach before repeating the motion, a low appreciative purring hum sounding in his chest. The sensation of Eren's mouth on his upper thigh was bittersweet and reminded him how he'd had him already, proud to know that between Eren's thighs was wet with a mix of their cum slowly escaping from inside him where Levi had put it. Thinking about it made him want to do it again, but he wouldn't push for such, not now that he knew the boy was injured as he was.

Eren sat back on his heels, mouth red with Levi's blood. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern. "I should go look for herbs to put on this to keep the demons out," he said, looking around the camp that was lit with firelight. "But it's pretty dark... And I still don't have all the feeling back in my legs." He worried at his bottom lip, concerned about Levi's wound although he had cleaned it to the best of his abilities.

"It's fine, we can use the hot knife on it and then wrap it like your chest. Then you can give me my mark," the Alpha said, drawing the Omega against him and pressing their foreheads against one another, staring intently into the Omega's vibrant forest depths, "I'll be fine **corazón** ; I've survived far worse," he assured, massaging the nape of his mate's neck with calloused fingertips.

Massaging the nape of his neck made Eren's body go slack, making the Omega slouch in a heap into Levi's lap. Looking up at Levi with a drowsy smile, he said, "You don't have to survive anything alone anymore... I'm here." Nuzzling into Levi's hand he added, "I know... You've never had an Omega before... But you need to be careful how much you press on my nape... Could make me... Pass out, Alpha," Eren slurred. He didn't know how much Levi knew about Omegas. But there were some things he would need to teach his Alpha about his dynamic and about himself.

The Alpha hummed and removed his hand quickly away from the sensitive spot. He'd meant to relax Eren, not put him to sleep. He laid it against the soft skin between Eren's slumped shoulders instead, "I'm sorry **corazón…** You are much more sensitive than the Omegas I am used to, delicate unlike my kin," Levi spoke softly, leaning forward over the prone Omega so that he could rub his cheek against the soft chestnut strands of hair on the crown of his mate's head.

Once Levi removed his hand, Eren regained more control of his body and nuzzled his Alpha back. "Maybe you can teach me to be stronger..." Eren said. He ducked his head in embarrassment, and muttered, "Do you think you could... Um... Nevermind." He hid his face in his hands to hide his burning cheeks.

Levi carefully pried Eren's hands from his face, looking him over searchingly, "Don't be shy Omega, tell me anything," he coaxed, rubbing his thumbs in little circles over the soft palms of Eren's hands cradled in his own.

"Would you teach me how to hunt?" Eren blurted out quickly now that he couldn't hide behind his hands. "When I first met you... I was chasing a rabbit... Couldn't catch the damn thing... Chased it from my lands into yours," he explained, turning his head away. "When I was younger, I would follow the other hunters... But as an Omega, I'm only supposed to heal and nurture our young. I wasn't allowed to learn things like hunting and fighting..." Eren looked down and his hands balled into fists, "I wish I was born an Alpha. Even though I was touched by Gaia, I'm only an Omega..."

Levi blinked, "You are not only an Omega. You are **my Omega.** Your clan has strange ways to treat Omegas. In my tribe, Omegas are fierce like Alphas; they may lack the Alpha pull and be the bearers of our race, but they can be as deadly as any Alpha. Omegas go to war aside their Alphas unless they are burdened with new life," Levi said, brow furrowing, "I will teach you whatever you like Eren. You will be my Raíña in future; I will make you as fierce in skill as you are in spirit."

"Really? Really really truly you will? You promise on Gaia's name?" Eren questioned, staring wide eyed at Levi. He sat up on his knees, holding Levi's hands, almost thinking that the Alpha would say he was joking and take it back.

The Alpha smiled at the boy, nodding, "Of course. I promise. I would not lie to you. When I go to war in future, you will be at my side unless you are burdened with our heirs. Perhaps you will earn your own **ás** by then. There are special marks given only to Omegas as well, marks an Alpha can never boast on their own skin. Birth is a hard fought battle and the victory deserves recognition. When we return to my home, you will see. You can learn much from the other Viaxeiro Omegas. You wished for freedom and your Gaia delivered you to me; you will have your wish." He curled his fingers around Eren's and squeezed gently in reassurance. His Omega was going to be so surprised.

Wrapping his arms around Levi's neck, Eren launched himself at Levi, toppling them both over onto the soft nest. The Omega began attacking the Alpha with kisses all over his face, ending with a deep kiss to his mouth, "I'm so happy right now. You don't know how much this means to me," Eren squeaked then kissed Levi again, gaining access to taste his Alpha. His scent rose in the air, sweet and strong with his excitement.

Levi purred appreciatively into the enthusiastic liplock, parting his lips to allow his Omega to explore his mouth as his hands settled on Eren's lower back, fingertips just barely caressing the subtle swell of flesh where his backside began. He inhaled deeply through his nose, pleased by the scent of his mate's elation and his own scent rose up in kind to announce his own content and pride over their bond.

He was reluctant to break the kiss, slow to pull his lips away from Eren's in order to murmur against them, "You do not know how much _you_ mean to me **corazón.** "

amado- beloved  
xefe- chief  
guerreiros- warriors  
viaxeiro- wanderer  
ás- wings (aka the brands on his spine)  
raíña- queen  
corazón- heart

feble- weakling  
garoto- boy

  
Our diet consists of comments and kudos.  
Feed the writers.

From the writers of [Weapon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6657271/chapters/15227413) and [Mail Order Omega](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954673/chapters/15857272)

Check out our other fics [Thick as Thieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7414672/chapters/16841131) and [Love Like Ours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273)  



	5. Wanting

Sitting up, Eren gave Levi a strange look before nodding to himself. "I want you. Again. Now," he said bluntly, scooting his butt down to rub against Levi’s crotch and swooping down to suck on the Alpha’s scent gland to bring out the scent that drove him wild.

Levi grunted, fingers twitching on the Omega's skin and he turned his head to the side to allow his mate full access to the pale column of his throat and rolled his hips up against the warm press of Eren's backside, already half hard and becoming more aroused by the second. "I'm yours," he murmured deep and thick as his hands sought out the plush swell of the Omega's hips, thumbing over the subtle protrusion of bone beneath tanned flesh encouragingly, grinding his cloth covered erection up against the cleft of the boy's ass while the spicy scent of his lust threaded through the air around them and mingled with the sweetness of his mate's, the oils beginning to pour from his glands eagerly.

"Yeah?" Eren asked before he bit the Alpha’s throbbing pulse point hard. Levi had caught him off guard the first time. He may not have been trained to fight, but he had been trained to please an Alpha.

Licking, sucking and biting Levi's neck and chest, Eren's arousal flooded the air, thick and spicy sweet as he felt himself slick again for his Alpha. He ran his hands down Levi's torso, lightly scratching, leaving red marks, to reach the cloth on Levi's hips. "This is in my way," Eren growled, almost angrily, as he tugged the fabric to free Levi's cock.

He sat up straight, his hands on Levi's hips to hold himself up while he lifted himself with his knees up and down to rub his wet hole over the now rock hard member.

With a half smirk, Eren looked down on Levi. "Tell me who you belong to," he commanded, still teasing Levi with his slick body.

Levi growled gutturally, meeting Eren's gaze with his own, half lidded, pupils blown wide with heady arousal, nearly swallowing the pale snow-flecked mercury of his irises and licked his lips, panting harshly. "I belong to you. I was **made** for you," the Alpha breathed heavily, shifting beneath Eren, his hips giving little involuntary jerks of overeager anticipation as the teasing slick drenched hole rubbed against his now straining cock. "Omega," he purred huskily and reached up to brush his knuckles over a soft, flushed cheek, desire and devotion swimming in his gaze.

"Yes," Eren murmured huskily, nuzzling into Levi's hand, "You're **mine.** " He grabbed the base of Levi's dick, to hold it still as he sat down, flush with Levi's hips, completely full.

His green eyes rolled to the back of his head at the burn and feeling of fullness within him. It felt **good.** The Omega rocked his hips, feeling Levi move and twitch within him. "Feel good, **Alpha?** " He asked, a low edge to his voice.

Levi's breath hitched before he groaned lowly, rocking his hips up into the delicious heat that engulfed him. He slid the hand that had been caressing that soft cheek into Eren's hair, fisting in the silky strands and drawing the other male down roughly to press his mouth to his mate's desperately. "S'good... Perfect... Nn," he managed to growl between hoarse breaths, his other hand settled tightly on Eren's hip, keeping his movements from becoming too wild, not wanting to make his injuries any worse, unwilling to be the cause of further discomfort in his mate.

Eren kissed Levi aggressively, forcing his tongue against the other man's then biting his bottom lip. He pulled the man’s hand from his hair to sit up once again. Agonizingly slow, Eren lifted his hips so that just the tip remained inside of him before he slammed back down. He threw his head back and moaned at the sensation while he rocked his hips in a circular motion to tease his Alpha.

An animalistic growl sounded from deep in the Alpha's chest and his hips jerked upwards involuntarily, hands palming roughly at his mate's hips, nails biting into the soft flesh, but not breaking skin. He bent his knees and planted his feet firmly on the ground so that he had better leverage to thrust up into the teasing press of Eren's backside, grunting and panting harshly through gritted teeth.

"Mm you like that, Alpha?" Eren said, looking down with half lidded eyes. He lifted up and slammed back down as Levi thrust up into him. Eren moaned then repeated the motion, quicker this time. Soon he had a rhythm, bouncing on Levi, as the Alpha thrust up into him.

"Yes," Levi growled, husky, breathless and guttural, eyes lit with carnal desire and primal instinct. This Omega was a perfect match for him; he'd made the right choice in courting him, binding him before any other Alphas could claim him. This beautiful Omega with eyes like springtime, blessed by a goddess and unpredictable like the wind, was meant to belong to him as surely as he had fought and survived many battles to become an Alpha that would be deserving of him when they would meet. Eren was a gift from the gods and he had never been so grateful to have earned their favour.

Stopping his hips, Eren lifted himself off of the Alpha without warning so that Levi slid out of him completely. The Alpha snarled in frustration, trying to re-enter, not sure what Eren was doing. The Omega swung his leg over to dismount Levi, then dropped his head to the ground and lifted his ass in the air, presenting to his Alpha in a wholly submissive display. "Claim me again Alpha. This way, you can get deeper," he said, trying to entice the Alpha with a wiggle of his pert rear.

Levi didn't have to be asked twice, in fact, he didn't even hear the words the first time over the rush of blood in his ears as he watched the Omega prostrate himself before him. The entirely submissive pose was like ambrosia to the Alpha's instincts. To have his mate willingly place himself in such a vulnerable position and ask to be claimed was molten flame in Levi's gut that sped through his blood in ferocious waves. His hands found Eren's hips and he took only a second to knock the Omega’s knees further apart to settle his own between them before he was slamming back inside the boy harshly.

His grip was bruising and unrelenting as he rocked in and out, rutting hard and out of his head with the rush of dominant possession that sparked in his chest, stoked by the willing submission of his bonded. He was growling and grunting, bowing himself forward over the Omega's back, lapping up the sweat from Eren's spine and leaving more red-violet marks over his flesh in the wake of his mouth.

He didn't even feel the wound on his thigh when it began to bleed in earnest once again, nor could he focus on the concern he had over Eren's injury as well, absorbed entirely in claiming the other male beneath him.

"Ah... Hah... Levi!" Eren moaned as Levi slammed into him from behind. He was right, the Alpha could get deeper with this position. He held himself steady for Levi, as he begged for more, egging the Alpha on.

With the brutality of Levi's thrusts, it didn't take long for the Omega to reach his climax with a scream of Levi's name. White liquid shot out of him staining the soft nest below him and his hole clamped down and spasmed on his Alpha’s thick cock.

Levi's hips stuttered and his breath hitched when Eren reached his peak, his slick passage coaxing the Alpha to do the same, spasming around his cock in delicious waves. He slammed his hips into his mate perhaps three times before he forced the thickening knot at the base of his manhood inside the Omega and his teeth found vicious purchase on Eren's shoulder, a loud coarse groan muffled against the flesh as he began to ejaculate, thick viscous ropes of seed drowning his mate's insides anew. His hips continued to twitch, jerking involuntarily as he emptied himself inside Eren, shuddering violently with aftershocks, hands kneading the hips in his hold unconsciously as he lapped at the fresh bite apologetically.

Eren collapsed with Levi on top of him, sighing in happiness at being filled by his Alpha’s knot. It was a pleasure he now found himself addicted to, being a virgin before Levi claimed him, he’d had no idea how good this would feel. The older Omegas had told him the first couple of times would hurt outside of a heat, but both times Eren had experienced it, sex was amazing.

"We should just never stop mating," Eren groaned sleepily from underneath Levi.

Levi chuckled breathily against the back of the omega's neck, stirring the soft strands of hair at his nape and he pressed his lips there a moment. "If only it were possible **corazón…** To be inside you is to taste the heavens," the Alpha murmured in response to his Omega's words, pride curling in his chest and belly with the evidence of his success in satisfying his mate's desires.

He maneuvered them both onto their sides facing the fire pit still snapping and glowing with smoldering flames, wrapping his arms around his mate securely, keeping Eren between his own body and the fire where the Alpha's instincts deemed him safest. He nuzzled Eren's hair affectionately and inhaled deeply while he closed his eyes, utterly sated for the moment.

Eren purred in his Alpha’s arms, warm, safe and content, dozing off to the sounds of croons from Levi's chest. Levi wanting him as his mate was the best thing that ever happened to him. Eren had been told for so long that he was blessed by Gaia; after meeting Levi, Eren decided that maybe it was true. How else could he have been so lucky? He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Levi slept behind his mate, shrouding his body with his own and his sleep was light, instinct dictating he remain alert in case of danger, in case he needed to protect his Omega. He purred low and soft in his chest as they slept curled together, no longer stuck together after his knot had deflated and he'd slipped free from inside his mate, simply holding Eren close as they rested.

He woke not so many hours later and tucked some of the soft leaves and pelts around his mate before he moved around the little camp, scenting the area with warning for other predators to stay clear; they would have to remain at the site until the following day since it was too late to move now. He placed one of the fish he'd caught earlier on a makeshift spit and set it to cook over the rebuilt fire before he'd cauterized his wound and wrapped it himself. He now sat cross-legged next to the nest, weaving the soft sweet grass into a proper necklace, expertly attaching the little gems in the intricate knots, looking at his mate every few moments to make sure he was alright while he worked.

Eren woke slowly to the smell of fish cooking on a fire. He groggily reached out his arm to grab Levi, but felt the nest to be empty.

Sitting up straight with a gasp, Eren looked around wildly for his Alpha, only to find him nearby. The Omega clutched his hand to his chest and took a deep breath into his burning lungs. It was okay; Levi was still there. The Alpha hadn't left him behind.

Levi looked up from the nearly finished piece of jewelry at the sound of movement in the nest and immediately caught Eren's eyes, his own backlit by the fire light and glowing with affection. He didn't say anything, but offered the Omega one of his pale hands.

Eren took the offered hand with a smile, hoping the Alpha hadn't noticed his scare. "You should have woken me," Eren said, rubbing his eye with his free hand, "I would have cooked for you. How high is the sun?"

"The sun still sleeps **corazón.** You needed the rest," he replied, pulling the groggy boy from the nest and into his lap, "How is your side?" he questioned, looking over the wrap that was beginning to peel, signalling it would need to be replaced soon.

Eren looked down to his side and rubbed his hand over the leaves. The contact made him wince. "It's... A little tender," he said with a grimace. Eren moved to get to his knees and then collapsed. He looked down with a frown. "My legs still aren't working. I guess we went too hard."

Levi chuckled and tugged Eren back against his chest, "Just relax Omega; I'll take care of you," he murmured, nosing against the brunette's jaw, a rumbling purr sounding in his chest. "I'll change the leaves after we've eaten..." He paused, glancing down at the hand he had holding the necklace before turning his attention back to his mate, "I have something for you."

Eren stopped nuzzling into Levi's chest and looked up to cock his head. "You do? What is it?" he asked, curious what his Alpha could have for him.

"It was meant to be a courting gift, but I guess it's a bonding gift now," he said with a lopsided smile, offering the intricately woven and knotted choker to the boy, the gems glittering in the flickering from the flames of the fire. "I spent many hours of the morning finding the stones that most reminded me of your eyes. Will you wear it?" he asked, a light tint of rose rising to his pale cheeks.

With awe, Eren took the necklace in his hands and cradled it like it might break. "This is amazing," he said in a hushed tone, holding it up and turning it over to watch the firelight dance off the stones. "This is way too pretty for me to wear," Eren said, looking at Levi as he bit his bottom lip, worried he might damage it or it was too extravagant for someone like himself.

Levi shook his head. "There is no such thing as too pretty for you **corazón.** You, my future **Raíña** and precious bonded deserve the finest things I can provide. If it is to your liking, wear it with pride so others know you are cherished," he said seriously, reaching to take the necklace into his hands and reverently fasten it around Eren's neck, careful of the tender claiming mark there.

"Okay," Eren said with a blush as he touched the necklace delicately with his hand. It was beautiful. Eren had never been given something so precious. "I will cherish this forever," he said with determination, looking into Levi's eyes. Looking down, but unable to see the necklace he asked, "Does it look good? It doesn't hide your mark does it? You'll have to give me a few more if it does. Both have to be visible."

The Alpha chuckled again, cupping Eren's cheek with one warm, calloused palm, gaze trailing over the Omega adoringly, "It's perfect... All my marks are seen well." He brushed his thumb over the boy's cheekbone, affectionate in the gesture.

"I don't have anything to give you though," Eren said, expression turning downtrodden for several long seconds. Thinking, a large smile came to his face. "I know! I'll make you a coat out of the tiger pelt you gave me," he said, clapping his hands in excitement.

"You needn't do such a thing, but I would never turn away a gift from you. That pelt would make a fine cloak," the Alpha said with an encouraging smile, finding Eren's excitement entirely engaging.

He tucked a tiny, tightly woven braid back behind his mate's ear, fingers lingering in his hair before he drew him in for a kiss that was neither chaste nor lustful, but somewhere between and filled with adoration. When he pulled away again, he was still smiling and his silver eyes sparkled liked the stars that were hidden from view by the canopy of trees overhead. "Will you give me my **ás** now before we eat?" He asked quietly, tentative as if he was unsure if Eren would still be willing to perform the gesture, motioning to the blade that rested in the bed of embers at the pit's edge.

"The mark for your victory?" Eren asked, a little skeptical. "How do I do it? I don't want to screw it up."

"With the tip of the blade, like the others already there," the dark-haired Alpha replied, slipping away from Eren to lay himself out on his stomach, baring his back to his mate. The marks in question looked like scales or triangular feathers, some of them decorated further by threads of blue or red pigment and detailed with speckles that had likely been made with a pin or needle, and they spread out in arches to either side of the base of Levi's spine, curving over the indented dimples resting above his firm backside, one fewer on his left side than the right. They were intricately placed to fit against one another in an undefined, but no less beautiful chaotic design and were healed over to smooth markings on his skin, scars that proved his worth as an Alpha of Viaxeiro.

The Omega moved to kneel beside the Alpha and stared at Levi's back in wonder. He traced his hands over the marks, lightly trailing his fingers over his Alpha’s spine. "Every mark means a victory right?" Eren asked with his eyes still documenting the look of every scar. "You're so strong," Eren whispered, leaning forward to kiss a couple of the marks lightly. His Alpha was obviously a strong warrior, but Eren would love him even if no marks adorned his back.

Levi hummed his affirmation, laying his head in the nest of his arms, a shiver running through him in response to the kisses on the sensitive scarred tissue and he shifted a little before going lax again. He closed his eyes, crossing his ankles idly and waiting for the searing of the blade, completely undisturbed by the impending pain. As his Omega had said, he was strong; he was used to the bite of hot metal or stone on his skin. He'd been receiving the marks since his eleventh summer after all.

"Where do you want it?" Eren asked as he reached towards the blade that was sitting in the fire. Even the handle was hot to the touch, but the Omega held on tightly, searching Levi's back for a good spot.

"There should be one less on the left side, that's where," the Alpha murmured, voice muffled against his arms as he cracked one eye open to peer at his mate.

With brows furrowed in concentration, Eren held the knife over Levi's skin where the Alpha wanted the mark. He took a breath, steadied his hand, then pressed the hot stone blade into Levi's skin, a soft hissing sound filling the silence of their camp. He left the blade just long enough for the skin to turn red then he removed the knife to look at the newly made **ás** on his Alpha’s skin.

The twitching of the alpha's jaw and clenching of his fingers were the only signs that he felt the mark being branded into his pale skin and he held his breath until he felt Eren pull back. He turned his head to look at his mate expectantly, "Thank you **corazón,** " he said, smiling, pride and affection swimming in the silvery pools of his eyes. "How does it look?"

Eren looked at the wound with worry. "It looks painful," he answered, biting his lip and inspecting the raw skin of Levi's fresh brand. "I can't even lick it clean ‘cause then your skin wouldn't show the mark," said Eren, irritated that his Alpha was hurting and he couldn't help.

Levi chuckled and moved to sit up, reaching for his mate. He could smell Eren's mild irritation and concern and was compelled to soothe him. "It's fine **corazón.** I barely feel it anymore," he assured, brushing his hand over Eren's soft, tangled hair, "Are you ready to eat now?"

"Mm," Eren hummed, still worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, eyes continuing to dart to Levi's back. His Alpha being wounded stressed him out. He took a big breath in and out, trying to calm himself down when he finally smelled the fish. "That smells amazing," Eren said, clutching his stomach as it growled with hunger.

Eren eyed the fish then looked at his Alpha. "You're spoiling me. You're gonna start thinking I'm an incompetent Omega," Eren said with a huff, pouting.

Levi cocked his head, a lopsided smile on his lips, "I'm not going to stop courting you just because we've bonded," he said in response before he pushed himself to his feet. "I'm going to collect more of the leaves for your side. Do you think you can prepare the fish the rest of the way?" he questioned with a cheeky smirk and a teasingly raised brow, before he was sauntering off to the treeline, still within eyesight, but several feet away while he did as he'd said, collecting several more of the large, waxy leaves from a specific tree. He did not need to wait for the Omega's response to know that Eren would do as he'd requested. It seemed that the other male was anxious to prove himself as an adequate Omega. Levi shook his head; it was strange to Levi to have the Omega trying to prove his worth when he had nothing to prove at all; Levi had already deemed him more than suitable.

Eren scurried over to the fire to remove the cooking fish, happy to be given a task that he knew how to perform and was good at. Laying out the hot meat on a stone, he used his small knife to slice down the spine of the fish then pulled the bone out along with the head and tail. He cut the fish in half then laid it out on a pretty leaf. "I don't have any of my cooking supplies with me," Eren called to Levi, "So there's not much I can add to this. I'll have to learn the recipes of your tribe when we get there."

Levi padded back over to the other male, dropping the leaves he'd collected at the side of the nest and hovering behind Eren with interest. "Mm, it will be good like this **corazón.** When we are home, I can show you the herbs we use," he assured, sitting down in a loose cross-legged pose next to his mate and resting his hands on his thighs idly, sniffing at the air and licking his lips, suddenly very aware of the emptiness in his belly.

Putting the leaf full of food in front of them, Eren tore off a piece of steaming, juicy fish, and held it up to his Alpha for him to taste. In his clan, he’d seen a lot of bonded Omegas feed their Alphas, so he figured he'd try it with Levi, although it wasn't mandatory. Alphas customarily ate first since they caught the meat and needed more energy to hunt for food. The Omegas of his clan usually got what was left according to rank.

Levi cocked his head and smiled a little before he opened his mouth, letting Eren put the flaky meat into his mouth, chasing the boy's fingers with his tongue and nipping playfully with his teeth. Once the Omega had pulled away, the alpha chewed and swallowed, humming his approval as he reached to return the favour, offering Eren a piece as soon as he was sure there were no bones hiding in it.

Eren looked at Levi for a second like he was crazy then he sighed, opening his mouth to accept the food. He chewed and swallowed. The fish was delicious. "You are strange sometimes, Levi. I'm supposed to feed you ‘cause you're my Alpha. I've never seen an Alpha feed an Omega before," he said before he grabbed some more fish to offer to Levi. He was having a hard time accepting all the cultural differences between their clans. It was a lot to take in. Eren felt like he was wandering in the dark, not sure what the rules were anymore.

Levi's brow furrowed and he frowned before accepting the food again and again offering Eren more before he spoke. "At home, it's not uncommon for bonded couples to feed one another especially during mating seasons or when they're newly bonded. And it is essential that Alphas make sure their Omega is well fed before concern for themselves when they're burdened with life. You are the strange one **corazón,** " he said, watching his mate and offering him more of the fish as he leaned his head in his other palm, propping his elbow on his wrapped thigh.

Eren sighed, running his hand through his hair. "See with my people, Alphas eat first, then Betas. Always by dynamic then rank. Omegas are last. I guess I was lucky to have a higher rank so I got to eat more. But more often than not, I gave up my share so that a lower ranked Omega was able to eat. You eat based on how useful you are to the tribe." He looked into the fire and said, "I have been taught all these rules my whole life. How to act and what to do and what not to do to make my Alpha happy. But none of them apply to you." He sat back, leaning on his hands to give Levi a smirk, "Well... Except when it comes to mating. You seem to like some things I've been taught."

"What do you mean, you were taught to mate?" The Alpha was frowning again, not liking the idea that anyone may have showed the Omega what to do during mating. And the other things Eren had said. The boy was going to be completely shocked when they finally went back to Levi's tribe. Omegas were important, very important in his culture. There were so few of them and they were the precious life bearers. They were to be protected. If an Omega lost their Alpha in battle and did not also lose themselves in turn, another pair would keep care of them and their children. It was frowned upon to mistreat any Omega unless they had committed a serious offense.

Eren looked at Levi and shrugged. "How to please you. Make it feel good. The best ways to ensure I will keep you interested and be with child as soon as possible, so that you won't dissolve the bond." He looked away, blushing bright red, "I did something very bad last night. Something I was told to never ever do."

Levi looked concerned and a little disturbed, unable to comprehend the implications of Eren's words. "What are you talking about **corazón?** You've not done anything to displease me... I will not lose interest in you if you do not bear me a child nor would I ever dissolve a bond... That is... Something like that... Not even death severs a bond," he said, trying to assure Eren and argue his own beliefs, beliefs that Eren would soon be expected to share.

Eren shrank back from Levi, almost too scared to remind Levi of what he’d done. "I ordered you to mate with me," he said quietly, with his eyes down and head tilted in submission, "Commanding my Alpha is something I was taught could get me abandoned or killed."

Levi tilted his head, pursing his lips a moment as he studied his mate. He could smell apprehension, rising fear, but didn't understand why Eren would be frightened. He reached out a hand to cup the boy's cheek and lift his head to look him in the eyes, a low purring croon sounding from his throat, "You did nothing wrong. Why would any Alpha not be proud to have their mate's desire? It is better when desire is mutual. I don't... You are my mate, my **amado corazón** and you will be **Raíña** to my people. Yes, I am Alpha and you are Omega; I can force you if I wish, but in my home, we've learned that more offspring are born from bonded pairs that desire one another. Even if a mating is forced to begin with, Alphas then spend a great deal of time earning forgiveness... You are not my **cadela** or my slave. I am yours as much as you are mine; we are as equals in this," he spoke quietly, trying to explain and to comfort his obviously distressed mate.

Eren stared into Levi's eyes and saw gentle concern and affection pooling in their depths. He placed his hand on top of the hand on his cheek and gave Levi a smile. "You are my Alpha, and your clan is now my clan. I guess I will have to unlearn what I have been taught. Can you be patient with me? I want nothing more than to please you." He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Levi's hand, revelling in the heat on his cold cheek. He would do anything for Levi.

"Of course Eren, you needn't ask. I want you to be content. I did not realize how different our homes would be. It's strange to think that your tribe treats Omegas like..." he paused, unsure what word was best suited for how he perceived what Eren had said, "Servants, even you who they claim are touched by their goddess. In my home, Omegas are precious... Without Omegas, the clan would perish." He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the boy's cheekbone. "You never need worry that I will abandon you **corazón.** You are mine until the sun burns out in the sky and the moon falls into the sea."

"You always say pretty words. Such a strange Alpha," Eren said with glittering eyes filled with affection and a warm smile. Eren turned away to grab the fish and hand the leaf to Levi. "We better finish eating. When it is light, I have to go back to my clan to say goodbye, then we have to go all the way to your home..." he trailed off, looking concerned. "Your clan... Will they like me?"

"Mm, a strange Alpha for a strange Omega," Levi said, accepting the leaf, but immediately offering another bit of the fish to his mate instead of feeding himself. He looked thoughtful for several seconds after Eren's question. "They will want to know you. You are going to be their **Raíña.** They will be curious and have many questions. You must be a special Omega to have caught my attention, hm..."

"I caught your attention by almost getting myself killed," Eren said with a roll of his eyes after he swallowed the morsel Levi had offered. He made sure to grab a large juicy piece to give to Levi. "I'm really excited to meet your clan... But nervous," he said as he held the piece up for Levi to eat. When Levi went to bite it, Eren pulled it away at the last second giving Levi a cheeky smile. Eren held it out once more, only to pull it away again, grinning fully at the teasing game.

Levi growled playfully, leaning forward to nip at the Omega's retreating hand, catching his wrist with his teeth, but with no real pressure behind the bite. He licked the skin before he pulled back a bit only to tackle the boy moments later, the last of the fish placed on the ground next to him so as not to waste it while he played his Omega's game. "You shouldn't tease me Omega, or I may just decide to devour you instead," he murmured lowly, the curl of a devilish smile at the corner of his lips.

Eren popped the fish in his mouth before Levi could take it from him, and gave his Alpha a mischievous smile. "Oh no. The big bad Alpha is gonna eat me," Eren said in mock fright. "I don't think I'd taste very good though," he added before he moved to scramble from Levi's pin, but was unable to break the Alpha’s embrace.

Levi's smirk bloomed on his lips and he pressed his face against the side of Eren's neck, mouthing at the warm flesh where his sensitive glands were located. "Mm, I don't know, you taste pretty good to me," he murmured, breath washing over the damp skin heatedly.

Eren continued to squirm to get away, until Levi put his mouth on his neck. The Omega stilled, turning his head in complete submission as he smiled up at his Alpha. "If you eat me, then you'll have to find another mate," Eren said coyly, putting his hands on Levi's sides, feeling over the strong muscles of the Alphas torso.

"I think there are ways in which I can eat you that wouldn't require seeking out other Omegas after," the Alpha murmured, nosing behind Eren's ear before pressing his own neck along the column of his mate's bared throat, scenting him heavily.

Eren eyes fluttered closed as he was enveloped with his mate’s scent. "You smell so good," he whispered as he started to purr, arms snaking around Levi's neck to hold him closer.

"Speak for yourself **corazón,** " Levi replied huskily, voice muffled in his mate's hair as he continued to nuzzle behind his ear, inhaling deeply before a low hum of appreciation vibrated in his chest.

Eren reached up to lick his mate’s neck, tasting the scent on his tongue. "You taste good too," Eren licked Levi's neck once again and heaved a happy sigh."Maybe I'll be the big bad Omega that eats you up instead," he added with a giggle.

"You're welcome to. I don't... Mm, mind being devoured by you," Levi replied, a pleasant hum to the low tone before he finally pulled away to look at Eren, propped up on his elbows to either side of the Omega's head, his gaze warm and adoring, knowing how content his mate was at the moment, his scent light and inviting on his skin overlaid by the spicy musk of Levi's protective and affectionate scent.

Eren looked up at his Alpha with pure adoration. He lifted his hand to trail his knuckles over Levi's cheek, admiring the man's pale grey eyes. "We will be happy together won't we?" Eren asked, rubbing his new mating mark with his other hand. It felt heavy on his neck, like he didn't deserve Levi.

Levi smiled down at Eren, leaning into the reverent touch on his cheek. "Of course we will **corazón** ; I already am," he assured softly.

Eren sat up to give Levi a lick on the cheek before he said, "Do you want to go to sleep? We still have to wait for sunrise to go back to my camp."

The Alpha nodded, leaning to nip at Eren's chin in retaliation for the lick to his cheek. "We should sleep, morning comes too soon," he agreed as he slipped away from his mate, pulling Eren up with him to lead the Omega back to their nest to rest again, being sure to bring his blade with them and tuck it beneath the head of the nest once more. He laid back into the plush leafy nest and looked up at Eren, offering him a hand to pull the boy down against him.

Eren let himself be pulled down, sighing in contentment as he was wrapped up in Levi's body. He'd never known how much he craved this feeling of safety and security. Levi's scent was all he could smell as he drifted off to sleep with little warm puffs of air.

Levi curled his body around his Omega, wrapping Eren up in his embrace and closing his eyes, breathing deeply. His sleep was light as it had been previously, but it was still restful, warm and content with his mate in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amado- beloved  
> xefe- chief  
> guerreiros- warriors  
> viaxeiro- wanderer  
> ás- wings (aka the brands on his spine)  
> raíña- queen  
> corazón- heart  
> feble- weakling  
> garoto- boy
> 
> cadela- whore


	6. Loss

Morning came with humidity and dappled rays of sunlight, the buzz of insects and chirping of birds and the Alpha stirred, silver eyes opening and narrowing in the brightness of the morning light.

Feeling Levi stir behind him, Eren woke up as well, opening his green eyes slowly and wiping away drool from his mouth. He looked around groggily from where he lay then smiled at Levi. "The sun has arrived. Sleep well, Alpha?"

Levi hummed and nosed against Eren's cheek affectionately, giving him a little squeeze, "Mm, I did, and you **corazón**?" he asked, pressing his lips to the Omega's jaw and beneath his ear, inhaling his scent deeply and rubbing his hands against his sides and chest.

"That tickles," Eren complained, squirming a moment before he winced, clutching his side. He frowned, remembering his injured ribs. Looking back at Levi seriously, he asked, "What do we need to do to pack up? I don't know how long I'll be able to travel so we shouldn't let the day pass."

Levi frowned when Eren grimaced and grabbed at his side. "Before we do anything else, I need to rewrap your ribs. It will help to make travel more bearable," the Alpha said without room for argument. He sat up, helping Eren to do the same so as not to put more strain on his injured ribs that were likely more sore now that the bruising had had time to set in fully. Changing the dried out and rust coloured leaf wrap would help soothe the ache and allow Eren better movement for the day.

Sitting still, Eren watched as Levi readied the leaves that would serve as his bandage then pulled off the old ones to apply the new. Eren ran his fingers over the leaves thinking that his side felt better with the support. "Thank you, Alpha," Eren said, smiling with a small blush, "I'm not used to someone taking care of my wounds. I usually do it all myself, or my mother does."

Levi looked his mate over, smiling a little at the blush colouring the boy's cheeks. "Of course. I will always take care of you. You'll not have to do these kinds of things alone anymore," he promised, helping Eren to his feet.

"Shall we bring the other fish I caught with us?" He asked as he began to smother the fire with moss and damp leaves from the forest floor in preparation for their departure.

"We shouldn't waste it," Eren said, looking around to see what he should do. For the most part, there was nothing to clean or pack up; everything was in order and neatly placed.

Soon, Levi was standing, waiting for Eren and carrying all the supplies. The Omega wanted to help, but he knew he would be a burden to Levi if he took on more than he could handle.

They walked together hand in hand, probably at a slower pace than Levi was accustomed to. Eren himself loved to run, so walking slowly was a weird feeling for him. After a while, they reached Eren’s former home, a crude fence erected around multiple huts beside a river, and the Omega paused, afraid of what was waiting for him should he return.

Levi set down his burden and pulled Eren into his arms when they had reached the outskirts of the Omega's home settlement. He spent several long moments scenting the boy and holding him close.

He pressed his lips to the Omega's temple. "I'll be here. Return to me soon **corazón,** I'll be waiting. If you aren't back by the time the sun sits low in the sky, I will come to retrieve you," he murmured, lips still against his mate's skin as he gave him a gentle squeeze.

“I won't be that long,” Eren assured, hugging Levi back and returning his tight squeeze. After several long moment of holding each other, Eren removed himself from Levi's arms and looked towards the front gate of his camp. He could see smoke and hear the morning routine taking place like it always did. Usually, he would be there to help cook breakfast with the rest of the Omegas. But today was different. He was mated now and leaving the only home he had ever known.

Steeling himself for what awaited him at camp, Eren strode forward out of the trees and made his way to the settlement, looking back every couple steps for reassurance from Levi. It wasn't a very long walk, but it felt like miles to Eren.

Levi watched his mate go, fighting the urge to follow him. He didn't like it, letting Eren go alone, but he knew it would not end well if he were to join the Omega. Eren's clan had already made clear how they felt about the courtship. He ran his hands through his hair and melted back further into the dense forest, pacing back and forth between the trees as he awaited Eren's return.

The Omega passed through the gate like he had many times throughout his life, but the atmosphere was different. Eren could feel like he didn't belong here anymore with Levi's scent on his skin and the Alpha’s mating mark on his neck. As members of his clan noticed his entrance, they all stopped what they were doing. Eren fidgeted as the whole camp became silent, staring at him like he was some sort of ghost or demon.

The whispers traveled fast and it wasn't but a few moments later that both Carla and Mikasa came bustling towards the wayward Omega. Two sets of eyes widened and hands flew to mouths. "What have you done?" Carla asked, her voice choked and raspy, her dark honeyed eyes bright with unshed tears of worry and perhaps a little fear. She stepped towards her marked child, reaching to touch him, but hesitating before actually making contact.

Eren smiled and reached out to Carla to greet her in their usual Omegan way, but she stepped out of his reach. Furrowing his brow, Eren said, "I've been claimed. By a powerful Alpha. He beat all of our Alphas, so by our customs, he had the right to claim me." He turned his head to look back in the direction he knew his Alpha was waiting for him. "His name is Levi. I wanted you to meet him before we left..." he said turning back to Carla and Mikasa with a sad smile, "But you can meet him when I come back to visit next time."

Carla frowned, the brimming tears spilling over with every word he spoke and she shook her head, her disappointment and distress permeating her normally calming scent. When the Alphas had returned the previous evening worse for wear and with several dead, she'd been so afraid for Eren; she hadn't slept and the encampment had been deathly silent, all eyes judging. How had she raised such a willful son?

Mikasa stepped forward, offering Eren a warmer welcome, albeit there was sadness in her eyes. She pulled Eren into her arms, ignoring the gasps and the uprising of renewed gossiping from the gathered crowd. She buried her nose behind his ear, "You're leaving then?" she asked, upset in her tone. She'd known it was likely when she'd helped Eren escape, but it still hurt to see the evidence and hear the farewell in his voice.

Eren stared at Carla, confused at her reaction, as his sister embraced him. She should be happy; he’d found a strong mate that would take care of him and make strong grandchildren for her. Eren shook his head and hugged Mikasa back, breathing in the comforting smell of his Alpha sister. "It’s not for good. Levi's camp isn't too far away. I will come to visit and you can visit me," he said into her shoulder as he started to tear up. The Omega didn't want to leave his family, but he’d made his decision and he needed to be with Levi.

Mikasa nodded, giving him a squeeze. She could smell the other Alpha all over Eren and it was all raw power. Whatever Alpha her brother had chosen was certainly not one to be challenged lightly. It was no small wonder how any of the hunting party that had been sent after Eren had survived. His Alpha must have been merciful because by his scent, she had no doubt he could have left them all dead.

"What camp is that?" she questioned, pulling back from the Omega to look him in the eyes, her own gaze traveling over him after a moment, catching on the woven necklace she didn't recognize and the marks marring his skin before finally settling on his wrapped ribs. She touched at the wrapping tenderly, "Did he do this?" she asked before he'd even had a chance to answer her previous inquiry, worry and protectiveness rising in her scent, her brow furrowing with her concern.

"Levi is the next Xefe of clan Viaxeiro," Eren answered as he winced when Mikasa ran her hand over his side. He slapped her hand away and scowled. "No, he didn't. One of our clan’s Alphas picked me up and dropped me. I think I broke a rib when I landed," Eren said, running his hand over the bandages, "Levi has been taking care of my injury, making sure to wrap it whenever the leaves get too old. I don't think I'd be able to move if it wasn't for him."

Mikasa looked adequately chastised before she seemed to grasp what he'd said. The name of the clan was familiar, but she couldn't quite recall why that was. There were so many other clans that she had been taught about recently. She couldn't recall which was which, friend or foe. She didn’t get the chance to ask though as Grisha and Armin weaved their way through the gathering crowd. The little blonde Omega was teary eyed and pale with worry whilst the clan’s healer looked completely blank, unaffected, though his eyes held begrudging disapproval. He stopped a few feet from them and crossed his arms over his chest, silently staring while Armin came closer, standing next to Mikasa and wringing his hands in the fabric of the long pelt at his hips. His chin quivered and he bit the inside of his cheek hard, wanting to say something, but not wanting to be scolded by his mentor. Grisha was watching all of them with such scrutiny and his silence was overbearing.

Armin finally built up the nerve to open his mouth, about to ask what had happened when there was a collective silence around them, broken only by a hitching sob from Carla.

Mikasa and Armin both glanced around, only to see the Shinsa and a group of Alphas coming their way, the scent of them anything but friendly. The raven Alpha turned to face them, pressing Eren and Armin to remain behind her. Jean was at the forefront, knee wrapped and limping, dark bruises over his torso and about his neck from his fight with Levi the day before. There were others from his party that looked much the same, covered in cuts and bruises ranging from minor to severe. Eren's former intended narrowed his eyes in disgust as he looked over the Omega before he snorted and turned his gaze away disdainfully.

Zackley had his lips pursed in a disgusted and wholly displeased line and he shook his head as they came to a halt not too far from the little family, the other Omegas and Betas of the clan drawing further away from Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Carla as to avoid being grouped in with them under the scrutinizing and disappointed stare of their Shinsa. Only Grisha stayed close to the little group, though he didn’t draw any closer, calculating gaze narrowing as he presided over the unfolding events.

Eren growled and stepped around Mikasa to face the Shinsa head on while Armin cowered behind her. Eren wasn't afraid. Well... Wasn't that afraid. "Shinsa," Eren greeted, tilting his head as a sign of submission and respect, although not as much as it should have been, "An Alpha challenged not only my intended, but all other suitors of our clan and won. I have been claimed by a worthy mate." Eren lifted his head and stood tall, awaiting his leader’s answer, trying to remain steadfastly strong beneath the stares of his father and all the other members of the clan.

Zackley jerked his chin up, looking down on Eren with a frown of disapproval, his nostrils flaring as he scented the air, obviously taking in the aroma that was Levi's. "You've mated with a **demon.** You shame your family and disgrace Gaia's gift. Foul snake, you've no place here," he said scathingly, his scent rolling off him in dark waves as he cast judgement on the Omega. Grisha scoffed in disgust and turned his gaze away from his son finally, clearly in agreement with their leader.

Eren scowled as his fists balled by his sides. "He's not a demon," Eren spit, angry Omega scent filling the air to contest the Alpha’s, "He's a warrior. Stronger than all of our Alphas combined. Stronger than you, Shinsa." Eren was filled with rage, but the strong angry scent of the Alphas surrounding him was enough to make him tremble in fear and prostrate himself in submission. But Eren would not bow to these Alphas. He knew if he was in trouble, Levi would come to save him.

There was a gasp of collective shock at the Omega's defiant disrespect from the gathered members of the clan and they retreated even further away. Mikasa glared at them and shifted in agitation, caught between wanting to defend her brother and obeying her Shinsa's will, holding a trembling and now silently crying Armin as they both watched Eren being berated and shamed in front of the entire congregation of their clan. Carla was trembling and weeping brokenly, obviously already understanding what would happen now. She couldn't even look at Eren anymore. Grisha went to her, pulling the woman into his arms to try and comfort her as was proper, though he did not speak out at all; his son deserved the punishment for his insolence. Mikasa couldn't agree with the decisions that were being made and the scornful words that were being cast at her brother, but she too could not speak out; it wasn't her place.

The Shinsa scoffed, tossing his head disgustedly while the Alphas gathered around him shifted, scents aggressive and disapproving, "You've no right to speak your lies here deceiver. You seek to bring calamity. You defy Gaia and forsake your birth. To mate with death bringers and bare the spawn of demons is unforgivable. Leave here! Never return! Exile; that is my judgement. You are welcome here no more," he stated without a hint of remorse, his eyes cold and unwavering even as Carla let out a wail upon hearing them, collapsing into Grisha’s hold, unable to keep herself upright. Armin gasped and choked on a sob, clutching onto Mikasa desperately while she rubbed his back, instinctively trying to soothe him though she felt as upset as he did. 

Zackley turned away, his long robe swirling around his feet with the abrupt motion and he addressed the others that were gathered, "This is no Omega of ours. He has spurned Gaia's gift and sought to mate with the likes of ruthless devils. No member of this clan will see or hear him again. He is dust. Those who would seek to forgive his transgressions will share his fate," He glanced at the Alphas around him and ordered lowly, "Run the serpent whore out."

Angry tears spilled from Eren's eyes at the Shinsa’s declaration. They were exiling him. He would never be able to see his family again. If they tried to visit him, they would be exiled as well.   The Alphas of the clan that could still walk started to circle the Omega with feral snarls on their faces. Eren started to back away, unable to fight one Alpha let alone the entire clan. His eyes met the eyes of his mother, sister, and best friend, silently telling them that he loved them and wishing he could hug them and say goodbye properly, but there was no way the Alphas would allow it.   The Alphas were closing in on him now and Eren had to get away before they could tear him to pieces. Turning around, he sprinted from the camp, with the clan’s Alphas hot on his trail. "Levi!" Eren screamed, terror crawling up his spine as he was halfway to the edge of the forest where the Alpha should be waiting.

The pale Alpha perked up, pupils narrowing to slits as his sensitive hearing picked up Eren's shrill call, the scent of his Omega's terror suddenly threading the air around him and he moved swiftly, catching his mate as the boy fled his home, pulling him into his chest protectively.

" **Corazon,** what is it? What's happened?" he questioned in a breathy tone, gaze searching the clearing behind the Omega and finding the Alphas that were chasing his mate. He growled, baring his teeth and sending out a wave of ferocious warning scent, watching them slow as it reached them. They had no desire to face him again.

Eren gasped and sobbed as he went limp in his mate’s arms. "Shinsa said I mated with a demon..." Eren cried, shaking with fear and agony, "I've been exiled. I'll never see my family again." Tears of sorrow streamed down his face as he grieved the loss of his home and his loved ones. Shinsa said he was dead to them, and Eren felt like he was dying, the pain of betrayal deep and sharp.

Levi crooned huskily, holding the boy close and stroking his hands over his hair and down his back soothingly, "Shh, hush now **corazón,** they know not of what they speak. Perhaps your family will seek you out when they realize the mistake," he said quietly, hoping to comfort his mate with the hopeful words. He did not know how else to soothe him. The Omega was beside himself with distraught and Levi did not have the understanding of his clan to give him any further assurance. He did not know if his words would become truths or lies, but he was compelled to say them. He did not want to see Eren's tears.

"Come, you'll see. All things are of the gods' design. Have faith **corazón** ; this is the will of your goddess and she would not abandon you," he spoke soothingly, husky and still rumbling out comforting croons as he led the boy into the jungle to find a place to rest a while.

Eren gasped and choked, trying to swallow down his sobs as Levi led him through the trees. He rubbed at his eyes viciously, trying to staunch the flow of tears. He needed to be strong. He was mated now and he had a long journey ahead of him to get to Levi's tribe. "Let's... Let's just go. The clan may have abandoned me, but my mother, Mikasa, and Armin never would," said Eren, his voice hoarse from screaming and crying. He wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible and start his new life.

Levi nodded even as he slowed their pace to stop by a little stream not so far from Eren's former home. "First, you need to eat **corazón** and then I will rewrap your injury, then we leave for home," he said, understanding Eren's reluctance to remain near the place that had just exiled him, but concerned for his Omega's health. They would make better time if Eren was well-taken care of; his instinct dictating he be sure his Omega was in the best state possible for the journey ahead.

Eren sat by the stream, forlorn and feeling useless as he watched Levi prepare and cook the fish from earlier over a small fire. They were just about to eat when the smell of Alpha wafted towards Eren and he heard steps in the brush.   Eren bolted into a standing position and pulled out his little knife that he kept at his hip. "Levi, someone's here."

The Alpha tensed, scenting the air intently, turning in the direction the vaguely familiar scent of another Alpha was coming from. He palmed at the handle of his own blade and prepared for an attack, though the scent didn't seem hostile. He stepped closer to Eren, placing himself between the treeline and his injured Omega instinctively.

His sharp silver eyes scanned the foliage, narrowing when he pinpointed the rustling of the approaching Alpha just before a female perhaps an inch or two shy of his own height and sporting hair as dark as his own broke from the jungle and stepped into their little momentary camp, carrying a stripped bundle in her arms, her determined expression immediately turning to one of relief when her slate eyes found Eren.

"Mikasa!" Eren cried, pushing passed Levi to run to his sister. He felt stupid for not recognizing her scent when he'd been smelling it his whole life, but he couldn’t really be blamed considering how upset he was.

Mikasa dropped the bundle and embraced her brother. "I would never forsake you Eren," she said into his hair as he hugged her tightly, tearing up at her declaration. Still holding Eren, she looked up to scrutinize the Alpha before her. "So this is the mate you got exiled for," Mikasa said, her tone biting, even though the scent of the man told her there was no way she could defeat him. This Alpha was powerful.

Levi snorted at the girl's tone and rolled his head on his shoulders, tensed muscle slowly relaxing, his scent wafting around the site, a hint of protective warning underlying its natural dominance, though he very much doubted the female would challenge him despite the edge in her tone.

He looked her over with some interest and stepped closer. "You are Eren's sister; I have you to thank for returning my mate to me yesterday. You have my gratitude," he said with an incline of his head, not addressing her previous words right away, "I am Levi, next Xefe of Viaxeiro. It was not my intention for Eren to receive exile from your clan."

Mikasa glared at the man. She may not be able to take him on, but she could dislike him. "You were always going to take him away though," she ground out as she squeezed Eren tighter in her arms, not wanting to let him go.

"Mikasa, that hurts," Eren gasped in pain, his ribs not being able to stand her grip. She immediately let go of Eren at the sound of his protest.

"I'm sorry Eren...," she said quietly, upset that she’d hurt her precious brother.

Levi growled lowly when Eren protested Mikasa's hold even though she apologized immediately after. He reached out to touch him, lightly on the shoulder, but didn't forcibly drag the boy away from the other Alpha, though he wanted to pull the Omega into his arms again. He pinned Mikasa with a dark stare. "Of course he must return home with me, but I had never intended to keep him from his family," he gritted lowly in response to the girl's words, unimpressed by her petulance.

"You better swear on your life you'll take care of him," Mikasa yelled, startling Levi and Eren. "He's my precious little brother. If anything happens to him, I'll tear you to pieces." She crossed her arms and widened her stance, ready to be met with hostility for her outburst. Mikasa didn't care that Levi was more powerful than her; if he hurt Eren he was dead.

Levi let out a rumbling chuckle in response to the threatening words and nodded, his posture lax even though hers was aggressive. He had no intention of fighting his Omega's sister. "I've already saved his life and protected him from his own tribesmen; do you believe I would not do so again? My life is his," he said, looking the girl dead in the eye, tone entirely serious beneath the humour.

Mikasa nodded stiffly to Levi before she turned back to Eren. She looked at her brother and gave him a pat on the head. "Be happy, Eren," she said, eyes filled with tears, before she turned on her heel and ran back into the brush, leaving the two men behind.

Eren watched her go, hugging himself. He knew Mikasa hated goodbyes. The Omega was going to miss her so much.

Levi pulled the Omega into his arms, noticing his upset over his sister's farewell. He pressed his palm over Eren's nape, but did not massage there, simply resting his warm hand over the sensitive area and dropped a kiss to the top of the boy's head. "You'll see her again **corazón,** " he assured as he held his mate for several moments. "We'll leave now if you are ready."

When Levi put his hand over the nape of Eren’s neck, the Omega was instantly calmed. He stood for a moment in Levi's arms, staring back towards the place he’d called home his entire life. Eren was leaving.

Biting his lip, he pulled himself from Levi's arms, but took the man by the hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm ready," he said staring up at his Alpha in determination.

Levi gave Eren a soft reassuring smile and threaded his fingers between the Omega's intimately, giving his hand a supportive squeeze before he picked up the bundle Mikasa had left and added it to the rest of their supplies, slinging the load over his shoulder. He glanced at Eren and gave a singular nod before he began leading the boy through the forest towards home.

  
Our diet consists of comments and kudos.  
Feed the writers.

Reach Teapot on [tumblr](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)

Check out our other fics [Thick as Thieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7414672/chapters/16841131), [Love Like Ours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273), [The Raven's Nightengale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7880638/chapters/17999641), [Sukoshi Shi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927021/chapters/18115414), [Renovate My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942516/chapters/18156997), [Luck of the Irish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7947454/chapters/18170575)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amado- beloved  
> xefe- chief  
> guerreiros- warriors  
> viaxeiro- wanderer  
> ás- wings (aka the brands on his spine)  
> raíña- queen  
> corazón- heart  
> feble- weakling  
> garoto- boy  
> cadela- whore


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhh
> 
> Today we will be uploading a new chapter of Sukoshi Shi. Tomorrow, Luck of the Irish will be updated and coming up this week Love Like Ours and The Raven's Nightengale will be posted as well.

It took a little longer than usual to reach the Viaxeiro settlement since they had to rest several times and stopped to collect the game that had been caught in the snares Levi had set days before along the way. It was almost a full two days before coloured markings could be seen etched into the trunks of trees and odd woven figures could be noticed amongst their branches, signalling the proximity of the camp.

There was no crude barrier erected around the tribe's settlement, only a thick wall of trees that was several meters thick and opened abruptly on a clearing next to a large freshwater lake where deerskin shelters and wooden huts were set up. The camp was abuzz with activity, Alphas, Omegas, and Betas all participating in different activities as equals, sharing in daily chores and playing, talking, or training. There was a group of children being watched by a couple of Omegas sporting swollen bellies and smiling as they told the children stories by the fire.

"Welcome home **corazón,** " Levi said as he and Eren broke free of the dense jungle foliage into the clearing.

Eren said nothing, staring in awe at the camp before him. It was beautiful. As they walked through the settlement, more and more people noticed that Levi was back sending out greetings to the man and staring curiously at Eren.   Eren was overwhelmed by the powerful scents that now surrounded him. It seemed that every member of this camp carried a strong warrior scent; even the Omegas. Levi had told Eren that the dynamics were equal, but it was much different seeing it for himself. He felt his body want to bow in submission, but he refused. Eren wouldn't look weak in front of Levi's clan. He couldn't help hiding behind Levi though as more people gathered around them and Levi handed off the game that they’d collected on their way.

Levi glanced at his shy mate as Eren hid behind him while a number of curious clan members approached them. All of them were interested in the newcomer at Levi's side who was clearly marked by their future leader's scent and wearing his mating bites as well as the intricate necklace Levi had made for the Omega. There were some whispers and giggles, some of the younger unmated Alphas and fewer Omegas pointing at Eren and talking amongst themselves.

"Levi!!!"

Suddenly, a gangly preteen came barreling through the gathering crowd, throwing herself at Levi and hugging him around the waist tightly, rubbing her face against his chest familiarly. Her wild red hair was held back by a woven headband and adorned with shimmering and speckled feathers, a smattering of freckles strewn over the bridge of her nose where a faded scar rested. Her bright jade eyes glanced up at the pale Alpha with bright affection and the budding Omegan scent filled with her admiration rose up in the air around them.

A taller male Omega with sandy blonde hair and pale grey-blue eyes followed at a lazy pace, looking between Levi and Eren and back again, raising his brows in curious interest.

It took the girl several long seconds to notice the strange scent on Levi's skin and she pulled back, sniffing at him intently before wrinkling her nose, her eyes finally traveling to the Omega holding onto the Alpha's hand and hiding behind him. She scowled immediately and tugged at Levi's necklace with one hand, "Who's that?"

Eren was instantly irritated by the young female Omega that touched his Alpha so intimately. Stepping around Levi, Eren presented himself, "I'm Eren from clan Shinganshina. Levi claimed me as his mate. " For extra effect he tilted his head to display the mating mark to the girl as he clung to Levi's arm.

The young girl looked unimpressed, pulling back to cross her arms under her barely budding bosom and frowning disdainfully at the male Omega, jealousy immediately rising up in her volatile scent. Levi slipped his arm from Eren's grasp to wrap it around his waist instead, drawing him against his side. "Isabel, be polite, Eren is going to be **Raíña** in future," the Alpha chastised and the girl's face fell, tears immediately brimming in her bright eyes.

"But you... You promised!" she shouted, voice trembling with hormonal overreaction and Levi shook his head, his brow furrowing.

"Issy... You are far too young still... I only promised if you were of age and I was still unmated, that maybe... Besides, everyone thought I would take your brother as **Raíña.** But none of that matters now... Eren is my mate," Levi said in a soft, coaxing tone, giving his Omega a little squeeze of assurance.

There were a few whispers and then the tall blonde, male Omega began to laugh a few feet behind and Isabel growled upsetly and whirled around, bolting away, tears overflowing down her cheeks. The male Omega shook his head, grinning as he stepped forward, raising his forearm in a greeting gesture that Levi returned immediately, crossing and pressing them against one another for several brief moments.

"It's good to have you back even if you did break my sister's fragile heart and mine," he said, winking at Eren cheekily. "I'm Farlan, it's good to meet you **Raíña.** You're a pretty one. No wonder he picked you, huh?" The other Omega was taller, like Levi, broader than Eren though just as tanned, his sandy hair held back much like Isabel's, a number of braids with feathers and beads woven into the strands. Several earrings adorned the Omega’s ears and he wore a number of necklaces around his neck and bracelets on his wrists, swirling designs of dark blue-greens over his hands and up his forearms as well as his feet and calves. His **ás** , perhaps twelve altogether, were branded over his right pectoral in a spiral of diagonal lines perhaps a quarter of an inch thick. He was more masculine than most Omegas, but not unattractive, his markings making him appear more exotic than his average looks.

Eren laughed at Farlan’s words purposely ignoring the fact that Levi could have chosen this man as his mate instead. The two looked very close and Eren knew he needed to make a good impression so he swallowed down his jealousy. His voice sounded like tinkling bells. “You'd have to ask Levi why he claimed me. I got tangled in one of his traps then he had to save me from a tiger so I doubt I made the best first impression,” he said, looking up at his Alpha affectionately. Looking back to Farlan, he stepped forward to grab the Omega’s hand to press his knuckles to his forehead in proper greeting. “You probably heard, but I'm Eren. Levi has told me our customs are very different. As another Omega, I hope you can help me learn.”

Farlan's eyes sparkled as he raised a brow at Eren's greeting, "So it seems Eren, but you don't have to worry. Levi and I go way back. I'll definitely help you out. We Omegas gotta keep these shitty Alphas in line, huh?" he said with a grin. Levi scoffed and shook his head at the blonde Omega's teasing words. He'd known Farlan would take an immediate liking to Eren. He and Levi had been friends since infancy, only a year apart in age, they'd grown up together and it had been a long running joke for the two of them that the clan thought they would mate as adults.

Levi rubbed his hand up and down Eren's side as he narrowed his eyes at Farlan, "You just make sure you don't teach him any of your bad habits. I don't want him getting in any trouble."

Eren looked wide-eyed from Levi back to Farlan. "Bad habits?" he asked, his brow furrowing. He started to worry, biting his bottom lip and letting out an uneasy scent. He didn't want to be taught something that was incorrect. Coming from another clan, he wouldn't know the difference between what was right here and what was wrong. Could he trust Levi's friend?

Farlan laughed and smacked Levi's unoccupied arm. He turned his grin on Eren again, "Don't worry, he's just joking. You look like you like a little adventure anyhow."

Levi glanced at his mate, nostrils flaring as Eren's scent rose with unease and he tilted his head to brush his nose behind the boy's ear, "Don't worry **corazón,** Farlan just likes to play pranks on people. He put a dead fish in my uncle's bed once when he was gone on a hunting trip for a week... To say he was unimpressed when he returned is an understatement. And he filled Issy's favourite boots with toads and stole all my clothes when I was asleep and I’ve lost count of all the other times ," the Alpha said, smiling a little at the memories and pressing his lips to the soft skin beneath Eren's ear in assurance.

Eren's jaw dropped and a look of horror crossed his face. "But... But wouldn't he have been whipped?" he asked, looking from Farlan to Levi. Eren had never been whipped because the Shinsa didn't want to scar an Omega touched by Gaia, but he'd seen it. It had been horrible.

Farlan's smile faded and his eyes went wide, flicking from Eren to Levi and back again.

Levi's lips pursed in a thin line. "Never for something like that **corazón.** He did have to do the baby laundry for a week though. Omegas don't ever get punished in such a manner here. Something like that... An Omega would have to commit a very serious offense. My uncle laughs about it now. There was no harm," Levi said quietly, pulling Eren closer and scenting him lightly, rubbing his neck over the Omega's hair to soothe him.

"What kind of place did you say you came from Eren?" Farlan asked, looking concerned as the others gathered around them started to shift closer, wanting to be privy to what was said and wanting to greet the new Omega as well. They all wanted to know what kind of Omega had stolen the heart of their future Xefe.

Eren looked around at all the smiling faces surrounding him before he said, "A much different place than this." Something pulled on Eren's pelt, making him look down and see a young child reaching to be picked up. The babe couldn't have been more than two, smiling up at Eren. The Omega smiled back and reached down to pick up the child into his arms. "Hello little one," Eren cooed at the child, tickling his belly to make him giggle. He felt more tugging at his pelt and he found himself surrounded by the tribe’s children. He hiked the one he was holding onto his hip to greet the rest of the children that swarmed him. At his old camp, Eren regularly took care of the children, being an Omega. It had been his favourite duty. He loved being surrounded by their laughter and energy.

Many of the tribe members began laughing at the troupe of children that had swarmed the new Omega, gesturing at the brunette with bright smiles and encouraging words. Farlan grinned, offering to take Levi's burdens from him and walking off towards the Alpha's dwelling familiarly, waving over his shoulder as the other members of the tribe crowded around the couple, all vying to greet Levi's mate and welcome the Alpha back.

Levi released Eren from his hold to allow him easier access to the children that seemed to have taken an immediate liking to the pretty boy. They all wanted to be held and to touch at Eren's soft hair and the pretty necklace Levi had made for him, their eyes wide and their smiles wider. Levi watched his mate with a soft smile of his own on his lips. "You made a good choice **sobriño,** " a gruff, deep voice said as the current Xefe made his way through the crowd, the tribe members parting to admit him.

Kenny was as scarred and grizzled as his voice, bearded with long braids of greying dark hair decorated with large beads that clicked together as he moved. He was tattooed and wore a thick striped pelt at his hips with a blade sheathed on either flank. He smiled toothily and his dark eyes glinted with mirth and interest as he looked over Levi's bonded.

Levi turned to him, lifting his forearm in greeting to which Kenny did the same. " **Tío,** this is Eren, my mate from clan Shiganshina," he introduced, glancing from his uncle to the boy in question, silver eyes warm as he watched Eren with the children.

Eren now held two squirming children in his arms while one climbed his back and the others were pulling at his legs. He knew he needed to greet the clan leader properly, but he couldn't just drop children onto the ground. Instead he managed to bare his neck in submission around the kids and say, "Xefe, it is an honour to meet the uncle of my mate. Please accept me into your clan. I'm sorry I'm not able to kneel like I'm supposed to." He kept his green eyes lowered as the older man inspected him. Eren hoped that he didn't offend the man by not kneeling.

Kenny chuckled and inclined his head, side eyeing his nephew. "Oh hoh, so polite this one is. How did you manage to charm him, hm?" he said wryly before he looked back at the Omega and shook his head, "No apologies **sangue do meu sangue.** There are no apologies between family, hm? It is good to meet you Eren. It must have been a fast courtship," he said, smiling at the Omega who clearly had his hands full.

Levi rubbed at the back of his neck, "It was not as I had planned," he said, a look passing between him and his uncle that clearly said the circumstances had forced it to be quicker than Levi had originally intended. His uncle hummed.

Eren cocked his head, looking from Kenny to Levi. "Is it supposed to be longer? There is no courting in my clan so I wouldn't know. He defeated all our Alphas as well as saved my life so he had every right to claim me." One of the children in his arms climbed to his shoulder, holding onto Eren's head and dangling dangerously from Eren's neck. "You've got a lively bunch here," Eren said, struggling to keep a hold of the children hanging off of him.

A tall, tanned Omega stepped forward to take one of the children from Eren's arms. Eren smiled at the freckled man. "Thank you, I don't want to drop one of them."

Eren was able to get a better look at the other Omega as he smiled down at Eren. He had shorter black hair filled with beads and braids. His chest was marked with five colourful brands, that seemed to be done by an artisan the way they twisted around each other and he wore bracelets that covered his forearms.

"Don't let the little monsters take advantage of you. I'm Marco," the Omega introduced, putting the pouting child down.

Levi watched Eren as Marco greeted him and assisted in removing the rambunctious children dangling from his mate.

He smiled and his uncle nudged him, a knowing look on his face. "Come see me and Jaylah later, hm? She would like to meet your mate too, and the new mark I assume you received for your victory," the older alpha said before he meandered off, leaving the couple to greet the others. Levi nodded his affirmation before he turned his attention back to his mate to find Marco answering Eren's earlier inquiry.

"There is no set time for a courtship, but most are at least a few weeks. We make our Alphas work hard for our love," the freckled youth was saying, a charming smile tugging at his mouth as he spoke to Eren in a friendly tone.

"That's... Different from what I am used to," Eren replied, furrowing his brows as he compared his customs with that of his mates. "In my clan, Omegas are claimed by those who fight and win their hand. We don't get to choose. I was lucky that Levi chose me."

Eren smiled up at Marco, deciding that he liked the Omega. He wanted to make a friend out of this boy. Taking his hand, Eren pressed his knuckles to his forehead. "This is how Omegas greet others in my clan. How do you greet in yours?" he asked, wanting to know how to greet the rest of the clan properly.

Marco smiled kindly, pulling Eren's arm up to press their forearms in a cross as Levi had done with both Farlan and his uncle. "Like this," he said, pressing a little closer, his other hand coming to rest on Eren's shoulder. "You have much to learn of us. Levi was the lucky one," he said close to Eren's ear before he pulled away from the other Omega.

Eren shivered when he felt Marco’s breath on his ear and blushed. Marco was a good looking Omega, and since Eren had started having heats, he'd only been sated by other Omegas in a heat hut. It was true he would spend his heat with Levi now that he was mated, but he couldn't help but picture what a heat with Marco would be like for just a moment.

He mentally kicked himself then nodded to Marco. "Yes. I have a lot to learn. I hope you will help teach me your ways. I want to be a good Omega for my Alpha." He turned to his mate, and reached out for him, wanting to bury his misplaced arousal.

The freckled Omega's smile turned a tad wicked and he winked at Eren knowingly. "Of course, " he agreed with a slight incline of his head, "But I don't imagine Levi needs any convincing. He's obviously smitten."

The Alpha immediately met his mate's questing hand, threading his fingers between Eren's and letting the Omega draw him in, pressing himself up against the brunette's back and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, maneuvering their twined hands over the smooth firmness of Eren's belly, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. He could smell the faint traces of arousal in his mate's scent and raised his brows at Marco who only chuckled lightly at him in return.

Eren looked down in embarrassment and blushed deeper at Marco’s wink. He took solace in the comforting arms of his mate. "Levi... Can you show me your home? My side is starting to hurt," he said, looking for a way out of the situation. It wasn't completely a lie; his side was hurting. It had been a long journey. He needed to calm down and relax with his mate.

"Of course **corazón,** " Levi agreed immediately before he glanced at Marco, "Marco, when you see the lunatic, tell her to bring something for pain." Marco nodded and watched them go as Levi led his mate away from the disappointed crowd, leaving Marco to make excuses for them and pass along his message to Hange when he saw her.

The Alpha slowly guided Eren towards his spacious deerskin shelter. Inside was a very comfortable bed of furs atop a mattress of plush, vaguely sweet smelling grasses, a number of weapons laid out on a carved wooden table along the far right wall, assorted herbs, hunting gear and intricately made jewelry hung from the ceiling along the walls of the tent and the bundle Farlan had relieved him of was resting just to the right of the doorway.

"Welcome home **corazón,** I hope it's to your liking," he said as he held the tent flap open for his mate.

"It's... It's so pretty," Eren observed, looking around as he slowly stepped into what would be his new home. "I've never seen an unmated Alpha keep such a clean and beautiful home before."

He went straight to the fur covered bed and sat down. In this room, he was surrounded by the scent of his Alpha, and he breathed it in deeply with a sigh. Eren could definitely get used to living here.

Levi hummed, watching Eren, "Have you been in a lot of unmated Alphas' homes?" he asked, eyeing his mate, a little teasing humour glimmering behind the silver mercury of his eyes. He bent to pick up the bundle and untethered it, hanging the waterskin up by the door and bringing the striped fur bound parcel over to Eren.

"These are your things; you can put them wherever you like," he offered, standing before Eren, reaching out to brush his fingers lightly through the boy's hair.

"Of course I have. Who do you think had to clean them?" Eren said, making a disgusted face as he took the bundle from Levi and placed it down next to him. He unbound the tiger pelt and held it up to look at then eyed Levi for size. Eren nodded to himself, happy to start on this project for his mate.

He looked at his small pile of belongings. Omegas in his tribe were forbidden to dress extravagantly, so all he had was a couple pelt skirts and tunics, some underclothes, four small knives he had made, and some simple necklaces and bracelets he’d spent some time on. It wasn't much to put away.

The Alpha tilted his head, looking over Eren's meager belongings with interest, finding the simple garments unsatisfactory and deciding he would acquire some nicer clothing for his mate as soon as was possible. It wouldn't do for his Omega to be dressed so plainly. He didn't want anyone in the tribe to think he didn't cherish his beautiful mate.

"Hm, you'll not be required to do such things here. Our home is the only one we are responsible for, unless a member of the tribe is too injured or is burdened with life and needs assistance," he said idly, watching the boy with interest, his eyes traveling to the little array of simple jewelry. "May I take one of these to wear?"

"Um," Eren said, looking at the plain jewelry he usually wore. "I can make you something much prettier than these. I was only allowed to wear plain things." Eren's hand drifted up to the necklace he now wore as he smiled to himself. "The necklace you gave me is the most beautiful thing I've ever had. I should make you one to match."

Levi smiled bittersweetly. "Just for now then, until you've made another," the Alpha requested. "I would very much like to wear a token from you. Of course, I will make you many more fine things as well to remind any other Alphas... And _Omegas_ that you belong to me," he said after a second's pause, giving Eren a knowing look, finally indirectly addressing the moment that had passed between Eren and Marco earlier, though his voice was not angry, subtly possessive and intent, but not upset.

Eren blushed, but rolled his eyes with a sheepish smile. "You may be my Alpha and I would never do anything to dishonour you, but I _still_ have eyes. I've only ever had heats with other Omegas and Marco is attractive."

Eren stood up from the bed to place his hands on his Alpha’s chest and reached up on his tip toes to nip at Levi's chin. "Are you worried someone might steal me away, Alpha?" he said, straight faced but his jewel green eyes were dancing with laughter. It was fun to tease his Alpha.

A rumbling hum vibrated through Levi's chest as his hands gravitated immediately to Eren's hips and firmly kneaded the supple flesh, "They beg for death if they try," he murmured huskily, tilting his head to bare his neck to his Omega, a little smile curling in the corner of his mouth as his lashes drooped over his silvery eyes. "Mhm, Marco is one of the most attractive Omegas in the tribe; I can understand your appreciation, but he is of no comparison to you **corazón.** "

He had no fear of losing Eren to anyone, Omega or Alpha. He would kill any Alpha that considered to take Eren from him and Omegas were not a threat. If Eren wanted to play about with the others, Levi would not protest. Another Omega would never be able to satisfy his mate the same way he could.

Eren licked a slow stripe up Levi's neck, the taste of the man's scent dancing across his tongue, making his whole body tingle with anticipation. Using his teeth, Eren bit down hard to leave a dark bruise, then nibbled on the abused flesh.

Eren looked up at Levi, panting with a flushed face to say, "You are the only person I'll ever lay with, no matter how attractive anyone else is. They cannot compare to you, Alpha. I'm yours and yours alone."

Levi grunted as he felt the teeth against the pale flesh of his throat and his fingers groped the boy's hips a bit tighter, unconsciously tightening their hold on him. He licked his lips and met Eren's eyes with heat smoldering in his own when the Omega pulled away from his neck to look up at him. The Alpha's scent wafted around them with possessive desire and he used his grip on Eren's hips to draw him flush against his own body.

"As I am yours Eren," he replied in a husky and guttural tone, devotion thick on his tongue and in his scent as it enveloped the both of them.

"Yes," Eren breathed, wrapping one of his legs around the Alpha's thigh and pulling Levi's hand up his leg to rest on the soft curve of his ass. He could smell his own scent rising in the air, full of arousal and desire as he pulled Levi by the neck down to meet his hungry lips.

The Alpha growled lowly into the kiss, hand palming at the fleshy globe of Eren's ass cheek appreciatively as soon as the boy guided it there and his rolled his hips into the Omega's. He pressed his tongue into Eren's mouth, groaning at the natural sweetness of his mate's mouth as his other hand crept to the back of Eren's thigh in preparation to lift him entirely off his feet and lay him back on the plush bedding. They wouldn’t get very far though as the clan’s healer burst through the entry of the hut.

amado- beloved  
xefe- chief  
guerreiros- warriors  
viaxeiro- wanderer  
ás- wings (aka the brands on his spine)  
raíña- queen  
corazón- heart  
feble- weakling  
garoto- boy  
cadela- whore

  
Nephew- sobriño  
uncle- tío  
blood of my blood- sangue do meu sangue  


  
Our diet consists of comments and kudos.  
Feed the writers.

Reach Teapot on [tumblr](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)

Check out our other fics [Thick as Thieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7414672/chapters/16841131), [The Wilds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7696804/chapters/17536744), [Love Like Ours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273), [The Raven's Nightengale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7880638/chapters/17999641), [Sukoshi Shi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927021/chapters/18115414), [Renovate My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942516/chapters/18156997)  



	8. Mend

"Leeeevvvvviiiii! You naughty boy!" screeched the tribe's healer from the open flap of Levi and Eren's dwelling. Hange stood in the doorway grinning manically, her dark brown eyes bright with mirth as she disrupted the pair's intimacy.

The healer was tall and thin, her chest wrapped tightly and flattened by dark grey speckled deerskin, a matching pelt at her hips, and multitude of bracelets, necklaces and anklets adorning her tattooed limbs. She also had a number of earrings dangling from her ears and a ring pierced through the left side of her nose, face decorated with deep violet hues over her eyelids and down the sides of her cheeks, the brands of her **ás** scarred over her cheekbones in tiny circular midnight marks. Her fingertips and nails were dyed a deep violet blue and her hair was a mess of thick dreadlocked brunette strands, decorated with numerous beads and feathers, tied back by two of the thick dreads at her temples. At her waist was a little pouch which held the salve and herbs Levi had Marco request for his mate's wounds.

She swaggered inside with a lazy gait, jewelry jingling with her movements, completely ignoring the snarl that the Alpha released in response to her sudden interruption.

Eren whined in Levi's arms, torn between sating his arousal and greeting another from Levi's tribe. Making his decision, he pulled himself from Levi and shook his head, trying the clear the erotic haze from his mind. Blushing brightly, he turned to what must be the tribe’s healer that Marco had gone to fetch.   "Healer," Eren greeted with a submissive tilt of his head, "My name is Eren, Levi's new mate. My father was the healer of my clan. It's an honour to meet you."

Hange cackled and danced closer to the new Omega, appraising him with avid interest, "Well aren't you just a lovely little thing," she said, completely disregarding Eren's polite introduction and pressing her way between Levi and him to get right into Eren's personal space. She sniffed at him and hummed to herself, her fingers gravitating to the wrap that was nearly entirely rust coloured once again.

"Not bad Levi... You were listening when I showed you," she murmured, bending to peek around Eren's side, her fingertips picking at the edges of the wrap before very suddenly ripping it up the side. Levi growled at her and crossed his arms in agitation, but she ignored him and simply tossed the used wrapping in his direction.

She looked up at Eren from her half crouched position, "You can call me Hange, **docinho,** No need to be shy, we're all family here. You've got some nasty bruises here, does it hurt?" she questioned, pressing her fingers against the dark purple of Eren's ribs gingerly.

"Yes," Eren squeaked, flinching away from Hange's probing fingers. He shot a overwhelmed look over Hange's shoulder at Levi then said, "It's been getting better though. I heal quick for an Omega." He took a half a step back from the healer, trying to get a little space and hoping she wouldn't jab his ribcage again. "Levi actually has some wounds I'd like you to check as well. I've been cleaning and healing them on our journey but I want to make sure they are alright," Eren said, trying to direct Hange's attention away from himself.

The Beta hummed her acknowledgement as she followed Eren, completely undeterred by his obvious discomfort, one of her hands dipping into the pouch at her waist to retrieve the salve within that would speed the healing process further and numb the pain of the injury. She opened it and immediately began applying some to Eren's side, trapping him against the side of the tent so that he couldn't shy away from her further.

Levi shifted and stepped over, a low croon escaping his throat to soothe Eren and he set one hand on the female's shoulder, forcefully drawing her away from his uneasy and obviously overwhelmed mate. "That's enough **tola,** let me do it. Eren is unused to the likes of you," he demanded as he pried the salve from her hand and pushed her away.

"Eeeehhhh? What are you saying? He's perfectly--" she cut herself off as she finally looked at Eren's uncomfortably pinched expression and she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly with the hand not covered in the medicinal cream. "Ahh, sorry **docinho,** " she apologized absently, her eyes on her salve covered fingers for a second or two before she stuck them into her mouth, licking them clean of the paste.

"Mm, minty," she said as she pulled the now clean digits free of her mouth and grinned at Eren as Levi carefully took over applying the ointment, casting her a disgusted look over his shoulder and scoffing before he turned his attention back to Eren.

He gently rubbed the vaguely pine scented lotion into the bruised flesh of his mate's side, gaze flickering to catch the boy's. "Don't pay her any mind **corazón,** she has no sense of discretion or boundaries, but she is harmless enough," he assured in a soft murmur.

Eren nodded his head but whimpered loudly as Levi started to apply the medicine. To escape, he ducked around his Alpha and scurried to the other side of the hut before Levi could catch him. As an Omega he was very good at getting away. “It's good now. My body heals quickly. I don't need that stuff.”

Levi turned to pursue his mate, but moved slowly, stopping a few paces away. " **Corazón,** " he cooed in a soft coaxing tone, "I know it hurts, but it will heal faster and be less painful if you use this. Don't you feel it working?" He didn't move any further, but he did reach out a hand for Eren, "If you don't want anymore, it's okay, but we should at least wrap it again."

Eren whined as he shifted from one foot to the other, eyeing Levi's outstretched hand suspiciously. “You're not going to force me?” Eren asked as he finally took Levi's hand and let the Alpha pull him closer. He was expecting Levi to chase and pin him like any other Alpha Eren had known.

Levi's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "Of course not **amado.** I would never force you to do anything. But I want to take care of you," he spoke in that same calm tone. "Hange will go if you don't want her here while I rewrap it for you. Whatever you want."

Eren sighed in his Alpha's arms, then realized belatedly that breathing didn't hurt his side; all he could feel was a cold tingling feeling on his rib cage. "That stuff... Feels good," Eren admitted eyeing Hange who was eating more of her own salve, "Can you put some more on? Then wrap it? If you know how then I don't need to take up anymore of the healer's time."

Levi nodded against the top of Eren's head, wrapping the Omega in his embrace. He shot a look at the healer and she nodded, leaving the pouch from her hip on the table before she was gone in a soft melody of her clashing jewelry and the couple was alone again.

The Alpha pressed his lips against the soft crown of his mate's hair and said in quiet muffled tones, "Why don't you sit down on the furs and I'll do as you asked?"

Eren nodded his head as he let Levi back him up until he was able to sit on the furs. He scooted further back so that he could lay down with his arms above his head and his legs splayed out for Levi to kneel between them.

Eren's breath hitched as he felt the cool paste be spread over his ribs by Levi's long calloused fingers. The sharp pain in his side became a dull ache as the medicine started to work. "Ah..." Eren breathed, an almost sexual sound as he started to relax.

The Alpha hummed, his eyes on what his fingers were doing, a small unconscious curl in the corner of his lips in response to the sounds escaping his mate. "Better **corazón**?" He murmured huskily, simply massaging his mate's sides and chest at this point.

"Yes," Eren breathed, a look of pure bliss painted across his flushed face as he started to purr with his eyes half closed. "Thank you, Alpha... S'good to me." Eren's scent rose into the air, smelling of relief and happiness. Opening his jewel green eyes, Eren asked, "Do I need to clean any of your wounds?"

Levi's gaze flickered to meet Eren's and he shook his head. "No **corazón,** I'm fine. If you like, why don't you rest? You are tired," the Alpha observed quietly, still running his palms up and down Eren's sides in gentle, rhythmic motions, a low croon rumbling in his chest like a lullaby.

"Mm," Eren said as he grabbed Levi's hand to bring to his face and nuzzle. He kissed the Alpha's palm before he brought Levi's forearm to his mouth in order for his little pink tongue to dart out and lick a scratch. "You always have so many wounds for me to clean," Eren said with an affectionate smile, "You're going to be keeping me busy as your mate, Alpha."

"Mm, you don't seem to mind," Levi rumbled in response, letting the Omega draw him in, crawling into the nest of furs with him without much thought. He purred low in his chest, wrapping himself around Eren as the Omega lapped ticklishly over the many thin, healing scrapes and scratches lining his arms, basking contentedly in the affectionate attention of his bonded. It was a profoundly satisfying feeling to know that he was taking care and being taken care of by his mate

“I'd rather you didn't get hurt at all,” Eren said, still searching Levi's body for wounds, “But I will still clean and heal them for you.” Soon there was nothing left to lick, so Eren sat up and looked at his mate curiously. “What's your uncle like? He seems a lot more… Relaxed than my Shinsa was.”

Levi propped himself up on one elbow, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand and looked at Eren. "Mm, **tío** is... He's a fair Xefe. He and **titia** raised me in place of my parents," he said quietly, reaching to rest his other hand on Eren thigh just to have the contact with his pretty mate.

Eren placed his hand on Levi's cheek and smiled. "They did a good job." He bit his lip and fidgeted a moment, trying to decide whether or not he should ask, but they were mates now; there should be no secrets between them. "What happened to your parents?" Eren asked quietly.

Levi blinked slowly, meeting Eren's gaze, pressing into the Omega's soft palm on his cheek. "When I was still very young, about four summers, there was a raid in the night by another warrior clan. My father was killed and my mother was burned. **Tío** and a number of others from our clan happened to see the flames while they were away hunting. They came back in time to drive off the other clan, but we lost a great number of our tribe members. I was lucky **titia** was there to keep me safe though she was hurt in the process," he replied in a soft, serious tone, shifting minutely on the furs to curl his body further around Eren.

Eren leaned forward to cradle Levi's head to his chest. "I'm glad you were okay. I owe your... Titia a great deal then." He stroked Levi's hair with his fingers, careful not to pull on the many braids and beads for a moment before he moved to get up. "Come then. I must show your family my gratitude and fealty. You promised your uncle we would go see them."

Levi smiled, though it was bittersweet and he nodded, closing his eyes a moment while Eren stroked at his hair soothingly. "Mm, alright, but we wrap your ribs first and I think we should both wear nicer pelts. Mine is ruined anyways," he said, pulling back from Eren slowly and gesturing at the pelts that were dirty and rather ragged from the passed few days in the jungle, especially because of the battles with both the tiger and the Alphas that had come from Eren's clan.

Eren glanced down at his fur skirt from where he knelt on the bed. He cocked his head at Levi, confused at what the Alpha meant. "I have other pelts to wear, but nothing nicer. Omegas weren't allowed to dress extravagantly in Shinganshina."

Levi grunted his acknowledgement. "It is not so here **corazón.** You'll dress as you like. For now, you can choose from mine until we have more befitting you," he said as he sat up and pushed himself to his feet, offering Eren a hand up as well before he moved to collect several soft, thin strips of doeskin to use as bandages to bind his mate's ribs.

Eren let Levi wrap his ribs then watched as the man laid out a few pelts that would fit Eren's slight frame. The Omega ran his hand over the furs, one from a wolf, another from a bear, and the last from a jaguar. Eren stilled over the gorgeous pelt of wolf’s fur. It was brown and glossy, well taken care of and clean which Eren had come to expect from his Alpha.

Instead of choosing what to wear, Eren looked to Levi and asked, "What do you want me to wear?"

Levi watched Eren as he looked over the pelts, already securing a dark gray and black spotted one around his own hips. The lingering of the Omega's hands and gaze on the wolf's pelt did not go unnoticed and a small knowing smile curled in the corner of his lips when Eren asked which he would prefer. He came up behind the Omega, wrapping his arms around his waist loosely and resting his chin on the boy's shoulder to peer at the pelts. "I think the wolf best suits you, but you should wear what you like best, hm?" he murmured, pressing his lips to the sensitive gland on his mate's neck in an affectionate gesture.

Tilting his head to allow his mate better access to his neck, Eren beamed as he picked up the wolf pelt. "If you think so... I'll wear this then..." Eren said quietly as he held the pelt close to his chest. He quickly turned his head to give Levi a lick on the cheek before he stepped out of the man's arms to untie his old worn out skirt and put on the wolf’s fur. The pelt was too big and sat quite low on Eren's hips, but it did look a lot better than the sewn together raccoon hides the Omega had had on before. With the necklace his Alpha gave him as a bonding gift, Eren felt he looked as pretty as Levi kept saying he was.

Levi tilted his head as he looked his mate over, a pleased hum rumbling out of his chest. He adjusted the pelt on Eren's hips as an excuse to pull the Omega close again and ran his palms up Eren's sides appreciatively. He leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of the boy's lips, "It's perfect," he murmured before the briefest flicker of a teasing tongue tasted Eren's lips and just as quickly, the Alpha pulled away before he couldn't.

Eren blushed scarlet as his hand came up to touch his mouth while Levi strode forward and exited the hut. He shook his head and followed his Alpha out into the sunlight once again, steeling himself to meet his Alpha's family.

Eren caught up to Levi, having trouble matching his mates long stride, and bit his lip in worry. "I don't have anything to offer them though. It’s traditional that I bring a gift to give to my new family to show my skills as an Omega..."

Levi shook his head. "It's not necessary. For Viaxeiro, the tribe members often offer newly bonded gifts. We owe no one anything. **Titia** will probably have something for you though," the Alpha said, slipping an arm around his mate's waist and slowing his pace as they moved through camp to his uncle's wooden hut.

Our diet consists of comments and kudos.  
Feed the writers.

Reach Teapot on [tumblr](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)

Check out our other fics [Thick as Thieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7414672/chapters/16841131), [The Wilds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7696804/chapters/17536744), [Love Like Ours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273), [The Raven's Nightengale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7880638/chapters/17999641), [Sukoshi Shi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927021/chapters/18115414), [Renovate My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942516/chapters/18156997)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amado- beloved  
> xefe- chief  
> guerreiros- warriors  
> viaxeiro- wanderer  
> ás- wings (aka the brands on his spine)  
> raíña- queen  
> corazón- heart  
> feble- weakling  
> garoto- boy  
> cadela- whore  
> Nephew- sobriño  
> uncle- tío  
> blood of my blood- sangue do meu sangue  
> sweetie- docinho  
> Fool- tolo/tola  
> auntie- titia  
> niece-sobriña


	9. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone who's commented. We may not have gotten around to responding to them all. We've gotten so many that it is a little overwhelming to reply to every one of them individually, but don't think for even a second that we don't appreciate all the support and amazing comments. Please do keep commenting and we will try our best to answer any questions and whatnot when we can. 
> 
> Also, we've been pretty caught up with our fic "Renovate My Heart" at the moment so updates for others are a little delayed, but rest assured, ALL of our fics will eventually be updated and finished. We've got no plans to stop writing any time soon, though we'd appreciate your patience in waiting for the updates. We do this for fun and we don't want to feel pressured because pressure sucks the fun right out of it. And of course, sometimes life gets in the way, so your patience is totally appreciated!
> 
> Thanks again for all the awesome comments and the abundance of kudos, you're all keeping us well-fed! 
> 
> Enough ramblings,
> 
> Enjoy!

The Xefe's wooden hut was large, with a grey plum of smoke coming out of the top. On the sides, painted wolves were hunting deer under a full moon. Eren took a moment to take in how grandly decorated the Xefe's hut was.

Levi pulled back the skins that served as the doorway into the large warm room where Kenny sat on a throne of pelts along with his bonded. Eren fell to his knees in a bow, clearly overwhelmed by the smell of strong Alpha within the hut. He was getting used to Levi's smell, but another almost as strong as Levi was enough to put the Omega on his knees.

The female Omega at Kenny's side was reclining in a nest of soft furs, propped up by thick sweet grass stuffed pillows. Levi's aunt, the reigning raíña was obviously not of Viaxeiro origin. She had skin perhaps a shade or two darker than Eren's, a deep caramel and her eyes were amber and warm. Her hair fell in deep russet curls, a multitude of tiny braids threaded throughout, filled with tiny glimmering beads and silky feathers, bracelets and necklaces around her wrists and neck as well as several hooped earrings rimming her ears. Her brands marked her jaw in tiny spiralling waves, perhaps fourteen or so, most of which she had gained in her youth.

Kenny stood when his nephew and newly bonded mate entered the hut and smiled in welcome before a vague look of concern crossed his features when Eren fell to his knees. Levi crouched next to his mate, understanding coming upon him slowly and once it had, he released a steady comforting scent to help overlay the intense scent of his uncle's. And then there was another scent, one that was softer and more soothing than any alpha scent could be, it was the scent Omega's emitted when comforting children and it was strong. Jaylah watched the other Omega and the two Alphas, clicking her tongue lightly.

"Come, let me see my new **sobriña,** " she demanded, gesturing for Levi and Eren to come to her with one hand, her many bracelets clattering against one another, a welcoming and kind smile on her lips.

Eren's legs shook as he struggled to stand, his instincts telling him to stay on the floor and make himself as small as possible. He ignored those instincts, and walked towards the Omega that had raised his mate, trying to keep his head held high.   He took the Omega’s hand and pressed her knuckles to his forehead. " **Mother** , I am Eren, newly bonded Omega to Alpha Levi. It would be an honour to be accepted into your family."

The female's eyes crinkled at the corners as her smile broadened further and she inclined her head. "Of course child, you are blood now. Come, let me look at you," she said kindly as she removed her hand from Eren's forehead to instead cup his chin and lifted his face to look him over fondly. "It would seem Levi has inherited the same tastes as his uncle... Where did Levi find you?" she questioned, a hint of amusement in her tone as she spoke.

Levi scowled in response to his aunt's words as he approached to stand at Eren's side, but didn't interrupt, settling one palm against his mate's lower back in support. Kenny only chuckled and shook his head, coming to lean against his throne idly and watch the scene.

Eren nuzzled contently into his new mothers hand. "He found me on your own lands and caught me in one of his traps," Eren said with a laugh that sounded like bells tinkling through the hut as he gestured to a fading line around his ankle. "I managed to get free and run from him, but then he saved me from a tiger. It was... A very eventful day," he said with a sheepish smile.

"That certainly sounds like him. He's had the habit of saving young Omegas from danger since he was just a boy, though you are the first one he's ever claimed as his own," she replied, laughter underlying the tone as she looked between Eren and her nephew, “He must have done a fine job impressing you to have bonded you so quickly. Impatient one, isn't he?" She was obviously joking and Levi grumbled, a light flush of embarrassment colouring his cheeks in response to her teasing. Her laughter rang out brightly upon his reaction.

"He didn't need to impress me," Eren said, shaking his head, "He beat all the Alphas in my clan, so I accepted him as my mate. I have been told that my clan’s way of mating is a lot different than your clan’s." Eren looked up at Levi with an affectionate smile, "I'm glad he claimed me though. Gaia has gifted me with the perfect mate," Eren leaned close to the woman to whisper, "I have been told I'm too willful as an Omega. I want to be a good mate for your nephew."

"Gaia... She is a wise goddess. It is good that she would see fit to lead you to Levi and he to you. She was my goddess once too," she said, smiling warmly at the other Omega. "Yes, that's right I want to see the mark Levi has received for such a victory," she slanted a look at her nephew who huffed in response, but made no move to show off the new brand Eren had given him. She tilted her head to whisper back to Eren, "There is no such thing as too willful in this clan. If you can tame him, you are the perfect mate for him already, mm"

“I don't want to tame him though,” Eren said with a shake of his head and a smile, “He’s fine just the way he is. Wild and free. I only hope to be as free as he is one day.” The smile slowly faded from his face to be replaced with a look of concern. “I feel like the traditions of my old clan are holding me back. I ask that you help me learn the ways of Viaxeiro.”

Jaylah nodded, "Of course, you are welcome to come see me anytime **sobriña,** " she said sincerely, eyes bright with new fondness. Already, she liked the Omega her nephew had managed to bond. "It is hard when you first come to the Viaxeiro, I know. I was you once. But it gets easier, that I can promise. You will be **raíña** someday, like me; I should like to teach you what that means." She held Eren's hands in hers, rubbing the soft pads of her thumbs over his knuckles lightly as she smiled at him.

Levi gave Eren a squeeze, smiling himself,, entirely pleased that his mate was getting along well with the woman that had raised him for most of his life.

“I could ask for nothing more than to learn how to be Raina from the Raina herself,” Eren said bowing his head with a large smile and squeezing Jaylah’s hands back. “Tell me more about yourself? You said you came to Viaxeiro like I did? Does that mean you were claimed from a different clan?” Eren asked enthusiastically, wanting to know everything about this woman who would be his mentor.

The female Omega inclined her head, looking to Levi a moment before she patted the furs next to her in a gesture for Eren to join her. Levi caught his aunt's eyes and gave one nod in response, fully releasing his mate from his arms and instead moving to speak quietly with his uncle on the other side of the hut while his aunt spoke with his Omega.

"I came from a place far from here, across a red sand sea. My clan was not peaceful, but also not warriors. When the Viaxeiro came, the Alphas of the clan were not friendly to them and discord was bred. The elders of my clan thought to fight the Viaxeiro even though they had done nothing to warrant the attack and of course, my clan lost to them... I was claimed then," she spoke in soft tones, recalling how she had come to be as she was, the tone, though bittersweet was not resentful.

Eren settled himself beside Jaylah on the furs, his scent happy and curious to hear his new Raina's story. “Were you frightened leaving your home and your family? Did you ever want to go back?” Eren asked quietly, voicing a few of his own fears to the Omega he knew would understand him.

"Of course, but more so, I was angry. Kenny was a stupid boy back then, seventeen summers to my fourteen and barely ten **ás** to boast his victories. He claimed me, but it took another three summers before I accepted him. I learned fast here that I could make him work for my love," she said with a lopsided smile, holding one of Eren's hands in her own still, "I was frightened at first, but my clan had not treated Omegas like the Viaxeiro. Once I understood, I never _wanted_ to go back, certainly I missed my family that had perished in the battle, but it was my clan that attacked first. The Viaxeiro had not intended to fight us then. Are you afraid child? Do you want to go back? Levi didn't tell you you couldn't, did he? I swear I can still redden his backside if he's mistreating you," she said, no hint of teasing in her voice.

"No no no no," Eren said with a violent shake of his head, "Levi would never ever hurt me. He swore to Gaia that he would make me happy and I believe him and his word..." Eren looked down with a sad smile at his hands clasped with Jaylah’s, "It all just happened so fast, and I miss my mother and sister and my friends. I never dreamed I would leave my clan when I was bonded... I cannot even go visit them because I was exiled for bonding with Levi." A fierce scowl overtook Eren's normally happy face as his scent was clouded with rage. "Shinsa said Levi was a demon. He's not a demon. He was just stronger than all our Alphas combined."

Jaylah hummed her acknowledgement, sympathy in her eyes and she pulled her hands away lightly to run them instead through the boy's tangled hair. "It is too bad. Fear makes men stupid and blind," she said quietly as she began to braid a few strands behind his left ear, watching him as her nimble hands worked, stopping only to remove a vibrant feather with green and teal hues from her own hair to attach in the weaved strands. "But Gaia is a good goddess. You will see your family and friends again. She will make it so. This I know. And you... You will become strong too so you can stand tall next to Levi and see them again without fear. There is fire in here, hm," she said, placing two fingers against the left side of his chest over his heart.

“Yes **Mother** , sometimes I can feel it burn,” Eren said with an awed look on his face as he placed his palm over her fingers on his heart. “I can only try my best to be the mate Levi deserves. I don't know why he picked me, but I'm glad he did.” Eren looked over to his mate, and stared at the man, all pale toned skin, standing tall and strong; the perfect image of what an Alpha should be. The Omega smiled to himself and praised Gaia for his good fortune once more in his head.

The female Omega watched Eren as he looked at Levi, her warm honeyed eyes alight with understanding. "I think he is lucky to have saved your life," she said quietly, tucking the newly added braid back behind the younger Omega's ear.

Levi glanced over, feeling the eyes on him and he met Eren's for several long seconds before a small soft smile curved his pale lips and he inclined his head a little.

“Levi, Xefe! Look what Raina gifted me!” Eren said turning his head with excitement to show off the beautiful feather Jaylah braided into his hair.

Levi's smile broadened and his silvery eyes glowed with affection as he stepped back towards his mate to peer at the intricately weaved braid and the shimmering feather his aunt had secured within it. He reached to brush his fingers over it lightly. "It suits you **corazón,** lovely," he complimented without a hint of embarrassment, glancing to Jaylah and inclining his head a little in thanks for the gift.

Kenny chuckled and stepped up next to his nephew, clapping the younger Alpha on the shoulder with rough fondness, "Mhmm, that's my **raíña,** she always knows what gifts are best appreciated."

The woman scoffed, shaking her head, "I know what's best period," she argued with humour in her tone and crossed her arms over her chest in mock offense.

Eren laughed hard, clutching his stomach at their humour. He turned to Jaylah smiling wide before he threw his arms around her in a big hug. "Thank you, Raina, **Mother.** I will treasure it," he whispered into her ear. Sitting back he added, "You must let me make you something. It’s traditional I give my mate’s family a gift anyway."

Jaylah grinned and winked at the other Omega cheekily, completely ignoring Kenny's grumbling which only worsened with Levi's chuckling. She pet at Eren's hair while he hugged her and watched him kindly when he pulled back. "You needn't, but I wouldn't refuse a new pillow, Kenny's useless with needle and thread," she said, casting a sidelong look at her mate a moment before turning her gaze back to her new in law. Levi snorted in further amusement.

"What are you laughing at **sobriño?** You are looking at your future here," the elder Alpha groused, leaning his hip against the throne next to where his mate was lounging with Levi's new bonded. His words only made Levi chuckle more.

"Mm, not quite **tio,** _I_ know how to use a needle and thread."

"Wait," Eren said furrowing his brow as he looked at Levi with a cocked head. "You know how to sew?" Eren shook his head slowly and bit his lip. "You know how to do everything. You don't even need an Omega," he said with a forced chuckle, clearly unnerved by the lack of dynamic roles between them.

Levi cocked his head, "Maybe so, but I need **you** ," the Alpha said, sincerity in his tone as he looked at his mate, stepping closer and pulling Eren into his arms, pressing his nose behind the boy's ear. "I don't want to do everything by myself anymore. I want to share everything with you **corazón,** " he murmured, lips ghosting against the soft shell of Eren's ear.

"Yes," Eren conceded nuzzling into Levi's face with fierce affection and turning bright red, forgetting that him and his mate weren't alone. Levi's scent and touch always made Eren feel dazed, never getting enough of the man's smell on his skin.

The Alpha chuckled, breath stirring the soft strands of chestnut hair curling around his mate's ear before he gave him a little squeeze and pulled back reluctantly to see both his aunt and uncle, whom was now at Jaylah's side with an arm resting around her shoulders, staring at the two of them with matching grins and knowing in their gazes.

 

amado- beloved  
xefe- chief  
guerreiros- warriors  
viaxeiro- wanderer  
ás- wings (aka the brands on his spine)  
raíña- queen  
corazón- heart  
feble- weakling  
garoto- boy  
cadela- whore  
Nephew- sobriño  
uncle- tío  
blood of my blood- sangue do meu sangue  
sweetie- docinho  
Fool- tolo/tola  
auntie- titia  
niece-sobriña

Our diet consists of comments and kudos.  
Feed the writers.

Reach Teapot on [tumblr](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)

Check out our other fics [Thick as Thieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7414672/chapters/16841131), [The Wilds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7696804/chapters/17536744), [Love Like Ours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273), [The Raven's Nightengale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7880638/chapters/17999641), [Sukoshi Shi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927021/chapters/18115414), [Renovate My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942516/chapters/18156997)  



	10. *Important Author's Note*

Hello to all of our wonderful fans and supporters, this is a special notice we felt was necessary to make. No, we’re not on hiatus or anything like that, though we do ask that you all continue being patient with our updates, but that is neither here nor there. 

It has recently been drawn to our attention that there are some works being published by other authors that bear a striking resemblance to some of our works to the point that it is theft. We are currently investigating and taking measures to counteract the issue and would like to ask that any of you who happen to notice any such plagiarism to please to let us know via email at xander_bradeshaw@hotmail.com or teapotscandal@gmail.com. We don’t want to start some kind of witch hunt or war or any such thing, but it is disconcerting to see such blatant use of our characterizations and elements that we worked so hard on in works that do not belong to us.

We would like to express our gratitude to all of you loyal fans for your support and let you know that we appreciate you and will continue to share our works with all of you even with this upsetting discovery. Thank you all!


	11. Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes off cleaning kerchief and blows off the dust from this fic* How many of you thought we weren't ever going to update this baby? 
> 
> Well, here it is, the long awaited update! Thanks for your support and patience! There is an art attached at the bottom that XanderB did and there will be more to come soon, as well as some added to other ongoing fics. Please enjoy!
> 
> Find us on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [XanderB](http://xandiepandie-blog.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Teaposcandal](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)

A weird feeling swept through Eren's body as soon as his Alpha took a step back. He didn't like that Levi was creating distance and ceased scent marking. He didn't like that Jaylah’s Omegan scent clung to him, especially the smell of the feather in his hair when he had loved it moments before. Why was Levi paying attention to others when Eren was standing right there? Eren was Levi's mate, why was the Alpha turned away from him?

Before the Omega even understood why he was upset, a growl of displeasure erupted from his throat before he could stop it. All he could think of was the irritation rising in his body in a way that he had never experienced before. Everything but his intense unhappiness faded to the background as a hiss formed on Eren's lips. What was happening to the young Omega? 

Levi’s reaction to Eren’s sudden change in mood was immediate. A low thrumming croon built in his chest and he had Eren pressed against him in seconds, hands petting over his skin soothingly, scent possessive and protective. Trusting instinct to lead him because he did not know what had caused the sudden turn in his mate, he was compelled to take Eren away, somewhere safe without anyone else and threads of arousal wound their way beneath his skin, coaxed to the surface by an ancient pull.

When he drew his narrowed gaze up, his aunt and uncle were watching them with amused and knowing expressions and he did not hesitate to lead Eren out when Jaylah gestured towards the door and Kenny put his arm around her. The younger Alpha held his Omega tightly against his side as he picked a path back to their dwelling, his scent keeping any others at a distance from them. Upon reaching their home, he gave Eren a firm squeeze and nuzzled the top of his head, noticing several gifts left waiting by the doorway, but not pointing them out in lieu of comforting his mate, “It’s alright now corazón, we are home. What are you feeling?”

The anger was gone as quickly as it came and the Omega purred in happiness and nuzzled into Levi as soon as his Alpha’s hands were back on his body. Eren didn't even notice that Levi had whisked him away until he heard the concern laced in his mate’s voice. Looking up at Levi with a frown of confusion, Eren forced his dazed gaze away for a moment to dart around the comforting walls of their tent and take in change in his surroundings. “I don't…” he started, beginning to shake his head as he was not sure how he was suddenly transported, until the scent of Jaylah reached his nose again, reminding him of his irritation. 

Eren's eyes widened in shock as the haze of the last few minutes reached his clouded mind, forcing him to acknowledge that he’d not only growled at his Alpha, but also growled at his in-laws, the rulers of his new clan. Distress immediately took over the Omega’s body as he began to shake, falling to his knees to press his forehead to Levi's feet and prostrate himself before his mate in shame. “I-I didn't mean to!” he cried, continuously pressing his forehead to the top of one of Levi's feet and then the other, begging Levi's forgiveness, “I don't know… I don't know why I did that… Please forgive me Alpha!” The sour scent of panic engulfed Eren's scent, unable to articulate what he was feeling or why he had insulted his new family in such a way. It had all happened so fast and Eren was so overwhelmed with anger that his body had acted on instinct before the young Omega could even understand what he was doing. 

Levi’s brow furrowed and he frowned, his own scent concerned and soothing in response to the fear suddenly in his mate’s. He crouched down, placing his hands on Eren’s shoulders, pulling him away from where he was bowing at Levi’s feet and embracing him instead, distressed by the Omega’s panic. He didn’t understand why Eren was so frightened. “Shh shh, there is nothing to forgive corazón. It is natural; there is no shame. Look at me, am I angry?” the Alpha said in assurance, his crystalline silver blue eyes warm and searching as he looked at Eren, husky lilting croons echoing in his chest as he attempted to soothe the Omega’s anxiety.

Tears were streaming down Eren's face as he looked into Levi's silver gaze with wide, fearful eyes. His heart was beating painfully in his chest and he was still shaking, but he kept his eyes raised at Levi's command. It took a few tense moment before Eren was able to speak, whispering a strangled, “Y-You should be…” before he bit his lip hard. “I displayed such insolence towards the people that raised you… I have brought shame upon our bond,” he continued, speaking faster and faster as the panic in his pheromones continued to become stronger, “H-How could I growl at you or them? I don't know… I don't know why I did…” Suddenly Eren jumped to his feet, removing himself from Levi's comforting hold as he started to stumble towards the entrance of their tent. “I must… I must go beg their forgiveness… Or else I will never be able to face them again… I need lashes to cleanse my shame… At least fifteen…” Eren mumbled to himself, not even aware that he was speaking aloud. A lifetime of witnessing and receiving beatings had taught him that he needed to answer for his wrongdoings and not run away or else the punishment would be far worse. 

Levi hesitated in confusion a moment before pursuing Eren. He strode purposefully towards him and reached for him, stopping him from escaping the tent and caging him in against the wall, intent on making the Omega understand. “Stop Eren… There are no lashings for such things. Had you offended them, they'd have addressed it then and I would share in the responsibility in amending the offense. You did not… Corazón, this is not Shiganshina. You are Viaxeiro now. You are family. I don't understand, but inside tells me your actions are only natural,” his voice was firm with sincerity and coloured with his concern. “Please, let me calm you. Lay with me a while and I will chase away your fears. I… I must. I can't let others around you like this.”

Eren allowed himself to be backed against the wall, wanting to be comforted, but shying away from Levi's touch at the same time for he felt undeserving. His eyes continued to dart back to the opening like he was trying to figure out how to get around Levi but his focus was soon drawn to his mate’s distress that was as palpable as his own. Eren couldn't leave his Alpha in distress, no matter what he thought he had to do. He was a mate first; his Omega in-law duties had to come second. Forcing himself to close his eyes, Eren took a deep, albeit shaking breath, trying to calm himself with the scent of his bonded, and leaned forward to lightly press his forehead to Levi's. “I-I'm gonna… Gonna try to calm down… S-Sorry… What I did is considered… a horrible offense… In Shiganshina…” Eren said haltingly, through coughs and hiccups. 

The Alpha hummed his acknowledgement as he tenderly drew Eren in and after a moment, picked him up to take him to the bed of furs and lay him back onto the plush mattress of sweet grass. He crawled in with him, curling his body around the smaller male's protectively and wasting no time in stroking his skin in gentle massaging motions, soothing away the distress in both of them and heavily scenting the Omega again. “It is okay corazón, it takes time to adjust. You do not need to be afraid anymore. You are free here and I will let no harm come to you,” he promised as he looked at his mate, leaning in to press his mouth to Eren's temple, then his cheek, his jaw, and finally his lips. 

With each press of Levi's soft lips, Eren relaxed in Levi's arms, finally allowing himself to be reassured by his Alpha. What he did not expect was the burning heat that rose underneath his skin with every touch and kiss. From intense anger, to panic, and now desire, Eren almost felt like his head was spinning from his sudden shift in emotions. Although Levi's touch was always quick to ignite a fire of arousal, Eren couldn't understand why his body was reacting this way from touches meant to soothe away his worries. He couldn't keep himself from whimpering when Levi's lips finally met his own, and had the immediate and intense need to chase the Alpha when he pulled back. 

Levi’s nostrils flared as the scent of Eren’s arousal permeated the air, eyes dilating swiftly as his own rose in response, reacting instinctively to the allure of his bonded mate. His hands began to wander further, kneading at Eren’s thighs and hips, and palming his backside appreciatively. “Eren, are you feeling okay?” he questioned breathily when he pulled away from Eren’s lips a moment, scenting something more in the aroma rolling off the Omega’s skin, a vague headiness that hadn’t been there previously. It seemed to be both beckoning and warning. _Soon…_

He made a low, deep sound in the back of his throat, eagerly returning the heated kiss as his mate reinitiated it. It was only a moment before he was taking control of it himself and pressing his tongue past the Omega’s lips to explore Eren’s sweet mouth, groping and rubbing against his, needing the Omega to be completely immersed in his scent and calling out for him. 

Eren mewled into the kiss, unable to answer Levi's question with his mouth occupied; he didn't know what he would say anyway. He wasn't feeling bad, just strange. It was hard to explain. When they broke away from the kiss for air, Eren gasped as his face fell to the side for Levi to lick his way to the Omega’s overactive scent glands instead. His eyes dazedly roamed over their surroundings, unseeing until they tripped on something that made Eren bristle with uneasiness. Something about the way the weapons were arranged in their place, or the way the extra blankets folded in the corner made Eren freeze under Levi as a pout worked its way downwards on his lips. 

“Feels… wrong…” Eren verbalized finally, now unresponsive as Levi's mouth moved on his body. His mood had changed drastically again, throwing cold water on the flame of his arousal. 

The Alpha pulled away, licking his lips, watching Eren with hooded eyes, accepting the shift without complaint, though he was confused and still very much aroused, touching his mate with careful undemanding caresses, “What’s the matter corazón?” Whatever it was that was making Eren behave so erratically, though confusing and mildly distressing, Levi’s instincts assured him it was nothing unnatural. Somehow, he had the understanding that the Omega was acting on instinct himself, that whatever was happening was in preparation for something more important and Levi would deny him nothing. Whatever he wanted, whatever he needed, the Alpha would provide it. 

Eren was quiet for a few moments, eyes trailing over the contents of their tent, calculating as he tried to decipher what exactly was wrong. _Everything,_ his mind supplied, making him frown even further. 

“Off!” Eren commanded, beginning to squirm his way out from under his Alpha as a warning growl erupted from his lips. The Omega was too lost to his instincts to mind social etiquette just then. He had a task that must be completed right now or else he would go insane, Eren decided. 

Levi rolled off of Eren and settled on his side, propping himself up on an elbow. There was an endeared amusement in his eyes overlapping the heat in the mercurial depths as he watched Eren with curious interest. A smile ghosted his lips in response to the growl that sounded from the Omega and he made no move to stop his mate from escaping their bed, no longer fearing Eren would leave the tent since he seemed to have forgotten about the perceived transgression altogether and was now intent on reorganizing their dwelling. His concern was ebbing now, convinced by instinct that everything was as it should be. His Omega wasn't in any danger and the swift shifts in his mood should be expected and forgiven. "Do you need any help corazón?" he asked lightly, voice bemused and full of affection as his eyes followed his Omega.

Eren scrambled to his feet, immediately going to the baskets and chests lined neatly against the walls of the tent. "Blankets... furs... pillows... Go get more," Eren muttered demandingly, beginning to throw every piece of cloth onto the bed, uncaring that he was now burying his mate. When the Omega came upon a weapon though, he placed it on the floor carefully, lining every intricate blade and bow in a precise circle around the bed. The Omega moved like he was in a trance, so concentrated on his task that everything else faded in the background, even his befuddled mate.

The Alpha shook his head with a quiet chuckle and moved to obey the Omega's command, carefully picking his way around the arranged weapons before he slipped out of the tent. He returned some minutes later from just outside where the accumulated amount of gifts had nearly tripled, a number of them including fresh furs and skins as well as embroidered sweet grass and down stuffed pillows. He brought them inside, leaning in the doorway with his arms full and watching Eren for long minutes as the Omega worked. What Eren was doing was fairly clear to him now and he understood, recalling from memory and education what the odd compulsive motions meant. His mate was nesting; it was a good sign and it made the warmth of eager desire and anticipation in the Alpha's gut flare. His mate was preparing for breeding which in turn meant his heat should be coming in the days following. The headinessthat wassteadily strengthening in Eren’s scent was fertility. Levi couldn't help but be excited and perhaps a little anxious about what his mate would be entrusting to him as his Alpha during that time. 

"Where do you want them?" he asked finally, cocking his head, eyes hooded as he inhaled the sharpening scent of need pouring off of Eren. His own scent became heavier, mingling with his mate's pleasantly, assuring and encouraging.

Eren was on his knees in the bed, purring now that the entire tent was in perfect chaos. Everything was in the right place, his instincts told him so. Even their bed was arranged how the Omega liked it, pillows lining the edge while the blankets were twisted in the middle, creating a circle in the middle of their tent. “In the bed…” Eren answered, arching his back as his neck rolled on his shoulder to look at Levi with glazed eyes. “Don't touch anything,” the command rang out as Eren continued to watch as Levi picked his way towards the bed.

“As you say amado,” Levi agreed, inclining his head bemusedly, stepping around the circularly arranged items his mate had placed around their bed and curiously looking over the equally arranged bedding his lover was kneeling in. He bent and settled the bundle of new bedding and pillows next to Eren, leaning in closer to rub his neck against Eren’s exposed skin, acting on the instinctive urge to shower the Omega with affection and cover him with his protective and possessive scent. “So demanding you are today Omega. Anything else?” he murmured in a gravelly purr as he pulled back and straightened up.

Eren began to pant now that he was covered in a fresh scent mark. But he shook the dizziness from his head with a pout. Somehow, no matter how worked up his body was, it also told Eren _not yet_. Looking up at Levi with glassy eyes, he said, "Need water... fruits... berries... things that will keep..." It wasn't clear to the Omega at that moment, but somehow he knew they would be stuck in this tent for a long while at some point in the near future. 

One of the Alpha’s hands cupped Eren’s jaw, fingers stroking into the feathery cinnamon locks curling around his ear and thumbing over his flushed cheek. “There are some things already stored outside and there will be more soon corazón,” Levi said, assured and assuring. During heats, bonded couples were given privacy by the rest of the tribe, left to mate undisturbed, though other bonded Omegas from the clan would discreetly bring fresh foods, meats and breads as well as fruits, water and other necessities and leave them outside the dwelling. It was important that bonded couples were well provided for within the clan as breeding was of the utmost importance. Had they been outside the bounds of the settlement, the responsibility would be entirely Levi’s, but inside the community, other members would freely offer provisions and take over any chores the couple could not perform while otherwise engaged as a means to promote fertility and bring good fortune on them for the future of the Viaxeiro. 

By the amount of foodstuffs and other such necessities that had accumulated outside their dwelling, Levi could assume his aunt and uncle had already suspected what it was that had Eren’s mood changing so abruptly during their visit. No doubt the current Xefe and Raíña had spread the word for preparations to be made for the newly bonded pair. “There will be a feast tonight to celebrate our bonding and welcome you as the future Raíña. Do you feel well enough to attend?” he questioned, unfamiliar as of yet with the intricacies of his mate’s cycle and unable to gauge exactly how soon the Omega’s heat would overcome him by the burgeoning scent clinging to his skin. 

Eren's brows furrowed as he blinked away his daze, confused by Levi's words. “I'm fine… Why would I not be?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as he gave Levi a bemused look. It was then he looked around the room like he was seeing it for the first time and he gasped. “W-What happened to our tent?” he asked Levi, standing up in the bed to look around wildly, “It's a mess!” He was about to step forward and start picking everything up when his instincts screamed out at him to stop, forcing a whimper from his throat before he collapsed down back into the bedding. “I feel so strange Alpha. I don't… I don't know what's happening,” Eren whined, looking up at Levi in desperation, begging for answers. 

Levi smiled softly, crawled onto the bed and tenderly cradled Eren against him, petting his hair and along his back comfortingly. “Shh corazón, it is natural. You are alright, everything is alright now,” he crooned lowly, his scent calming and spicy, thick with protective devotion. He was curious and a bit concerned as to why the Omega seemed so confused by his own behaviour, as though Eren did not know or had never experienced it before, but he had said he’d had heats previously. Did his clan not explain or allow such instinctive motions?

“Eren, you... “ he paused, trying to find the right words to inquire without embarrassing or distressing his mate, “As I understand, what you have done, what you have demanded is only natural for Omegas before they come into season, before they begin a heat cycle. You said you have had seasons before... Have you not acted this way then?”

"No..." Eren trailed, shaking his head with a frown. He allowed himself to be enveloped by Levi's arms and tried to wiggle his way closer to his Alphas warmth. "The elder Omegas track the younger Omegas heats from when they first present... And give us medicine then keep us in the heat hut until it's over unless we are bonded to an Alpha that wants to try for children that cycle... I don't remember much after taking the medicine," Eren tried to explain, starting to calm down now that he knew what was going on. He wouldn't question the Alpha if he thought this behaviour was normal. "Do you think Hange has the medicine? You better go get it... Will I be staying in a hut away from you or do you..." Eren blushed a bright shade of fuschia before he finally looked Levi in the eye, "Do you want to breed me?" 

Levi’s brows pinched together and he shook his head a little, though he did not release Eren, holding him tighter and still gently kneading at his skin with calloused fingers. “The medicine Hange gives is usually reserved for unmated and too young Omegas in order to make the painful symptoms of heats more bearable. Of course I want to be with you. You are my mate; it is my responsibility and my honour to be with you during this time, to care for and sate you. Whether the seed takes or not is not for us to decide, but you should not be alone when you have a bonded, that is the belief of Viaxeiro. Only during times of war would things differ. Unless, if you do not wish to be bred, I would not force you, though I will still be with you and I will assist however you wish. If that is the case, I will acquire some medicine from Hange for you. The rest of the clan will provide us with necessities for the days we will be engaged in mating. Is it common in Shiganshina for Alphas not to be together with their bonded during such important times?” he answered, finding the ways of the other clan to be even stranger still than what he already knew of them. The more Eren told him of his home clan, the more the Alpha despised them and he was glad to have taken Eren from them. They did not appreciate him or other Omegas as they should and he could not accept or abide it.

Eren lowered his eyes as he thought back to the customs of his own clan. "Most Alphas do not want the responsibility of an Omega in heat... They will sate their needs then allow the clan Omegas to take on the rest of the burden... Which is why there is usually only a one sided bond, so that they don't feel the instinct to stay to avoid the inconvenience. It is also the Alpha’s decision to breed their Omega..." Eren's face scrunched up at the thought of some of the more cruel traditions of his clan. "I was lucky that my father allowed me the medicine at all..." Eren started, "I had to take care of some Omegas that weren't allowed the medicine, and their Alphas didn't stay with them... I don't... I don't ever want to go through that, Alpha..." Eren's eyes glanced up shyly, "If given a choice, I would prefer a true heat spent with you as my mate... At least the first time... If you can spare a couple days... and," Eren paused for a moment as he squirmed in Levi's arms, obviously embarrassed and nervous about his next request, "And if it pleases you Alpha... I would not be disappointed if you wanted to breed me this cycle... Of course I understand if you would like to wait... But it would be much easier for me to go through labour in the warmer months..." 

“Eren, I will always be with you, not just the first time, but every time after that unless there are circumstances that keep me from you,” the Alpha said with conviction, raising his hands to frame Eren’s face, pressing his forehead against the Omega’s. “You speak of yourself so lowly. You still do not understand. To me, you are everything. You are my precious bonded, my Raíña, and you will bear my children, my corazón. You are no burden to me, no inconvenience and you say it’s my choice, but it is yours amado, not mine. We are of equal standing; I am as much yours as you are mine. If you wish to breed, that is what we will do. It is _my_ honour to have you, not my obligation. My time is yours first and foremost; the Viaxeiro understand and expect this. We are as one by the design of the Gods, blessed even by your Goddess,” he continued, meeting Eren’s beautiful honeyed meadow eyes unwaveringly, their eyelashes nearly brushing as their breaths mingled between their lips, “It is no chore to love you corazón.”

Eren turned an even brighter shade of red, unable to answer except with a loud whimper, moving forward to bury his face in Levi's chest. “I _must_ have been touched by Gaia to be claimed by such a wonderful mate,” Eren breathed into Levi's chest. “I'm so happy… I don't even know what to say…” Eren added, nuzzling into his Alpha’s soft, pale, and scarred skin. His scent increased in strength, full of unbridled happiness, filling the air of the tent so thickly that it was impossible to smell anything else. With a delighted squeal, Eren hooked his leg over Levi's hip and rolled them, straddling the Alpha as he looked down with glassy doe eyes and flushed face. “So you will stay with me? Take care of me throughout my entire heat and fill me with your seed to give me babies? You know I want a large family… Enough children to have our own tribe if needed. At least ten if not more!” Eren spoke at lightning speed, his excitement even palpable in his scent as he bounced a top the Alpha’s hips. The young Omega couldn't contain himself at the thought that he wouldn't spend his heat alone. It was more than he'd ever allowed himself to hope for. 

“Of course I will… I will give you whatever you desire corazón and as many children as you wish, though we may need to make our tent bigger,” Levi replied with an endeared and handsome smile up at the other male, palming Eren’s hips appreciatively, unconsciously rocking his own up against the press of the Omega’s backside as Eren bounced in his lap. His Omega was certainly ambitious, but Levi could deny him nothing; he was so beautiful when he was happy and he would make such a good mother, of that the Alpha had no doubt. He reached up with one hand, curling it around Eren’s nape and drawing him down for a kiss, murmuring against his lips, “You are as lovely as the stars that light up the night and you burn just as bright in my eyes amado.”

A shudder swept through Eren's body at Levi's words, desire filling his scent instantly. Without conscious decision, his head fell onto his shoulder, baring his neck to the Alpha, squirming where he sat. “You're… You're gonna get me all riled up when we have to go to the feast soon…” Eren whined, eyes half hooded, beginning to look debauched as he hovered over his mate, “And we have to save our energy for when my heat actually starts…” 

Levi chuckled huskily and nuzzled against the exposed side of the Omega’s throat affectionately. “Mm, if that’s so, we should rest a while. Will this be enough furs and pillows or do you need more?” he asked, sliding his hand down Eren’s spine in a slow, smooth motion to rest in the dip above his plump rear and massaging lightly there.

Eren bit his lip as his eyelids fluttered closed, savouring the feeling of Levi's large hands spread over his heated skin. "I'm... content..." he breathed, hips starting to move slightly though he was trembling like he was trying to hold back. "I wouldn't say no to more... I'm gonna have so much washing to do after it's over," he said with a sigh, rolling off the Alpha and turning around so he could be spooned. The Omega tried to calm his breathing, but it was hard when every little movement of his Alpha set his skin to flame. 

The Alpha hummed, sidling up behind his mate and wrapping his arms around him, spreading his calloused fingers protectively over the soft, vulnerable skin of his mate’s belly and nosing into the silky strands at the back of his neck, inhaling his scent deeply. An appreciative rumbling purr resounded in his chest as he pressed himself flush with Eren’s backside, holding the smaller male close and firm, possessive and safe. “I will gather you more. I’m sure we will be gifted another several before the night is out anyway. As for the washing, you will leave that to me or we will share in it if you are able. Right now, you need not worry over such things, just rest easy corazón. You will not be alone again,” Levi murmured, voice muffled in the other male’s hair as he spoke, giving Eren a squeeze and closing his eyes, purring croons conveying his own contentment as their scents settled around them comfortably.

Even though Eren thought it would be impossible, his breath evened out and fell asleep not long after Levi began to croon. His body knew what was about to happen and was trying to gain as much rest as possible before the fire of heat would overtake the Omega. 

It only felt like moments after he closed his eyes that he was being gently nudged awake when in reality he’d slumbered for three hours without interruption. His green eyes fluttered open to see his Alpha hovering over him with the smell of food and sound of music filtering in from the opening of the tent. 

“Is it time?” he asked, voice still thick with rest as he began to sit up, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes to waken. 

Levi smiled down at his mate fondly and brushed wayward chestnut strands back from his forehead, tucking them behind Eren’s ear. “Not quite corazón. Marco and Farlan have come to assist you in getting ready, to show you how Viaxeiro adorn themselves for such occasions, would you like that?” he replied in a quiet murmur, already decorated himself with a number pieces of jewellery including the one he had requested from his mate and dark coloured patterns dyed on his pale skin.

Eren's eyes widened as he finally registered the paint that adorned his mate’s skin. “Beautiful…” he breathed, sitting up to take a better look at his mate. “I will be painted like this as well? Isn't this for warriors?” Eren asked, cocking his head to the side as his hand lifted to hover over Levi's skin. He didn't want to touch the markings in case he smudged the delicate patterns, but he still stared in awe, wondering how long it took to draw the swirling marks. 

Levi’s smile broadened and he caught Eren’s hand in his, guiding it to the markings his mate so clearly wanted to touch. They were dried on his skin, the colour temporarily dying the flesh. The muscles twitched under Eren’s touch, tensing and relaxing unconsciously. “Not just for guerreiros corazón. All Viaxeiro are decorated this way for such celebrations. The markings for battle are different,” the Alpha explained, thumbing over Eren’s knuckles affectionately, “Should I tell Marco and Farlan to come in then?”

Eren gave Levi a slow nod, eyes shining with happiness, but still glassy. Sitting up fully, he pulled himself out of the covers to reveal that not only his cheeks were red now, his body was also flushed along with a light sheen of sweat signifying that his heat was only hours away if not minutes. His scent was even sweeter than that afternoon, strong as it swirled in the air around them. Eren hoped he could hang on for the celebration for he did not wish to miss it. 

Levi's eyes dilated and his nostrils flared as he took in the sight and scent of his mate. He licked his lips and swallowed an excess of saliva, a low appreciative and possessive growl echoing in his chest. He offered Eren a hand up from the bed of furs and proceeded to scent the Omega as soon as the smaller male was on his feet, unable to quell the urge to do so, releasing him when there was the sound of a throat being cleared from the doorway followed by a snicker. 

He growled again, but gestured for the two Omegas lingering in the entrance to come in. He nuzzled behind Eren's ear and pressed an affectionate kiss beneath it before he stepped away entirely to surrender his mate to Farlan and Marco, unconcerned with the presence of the other Omegas so close to his own when Eren was on the cusp of his heat cycle. Had they been Alphas or Betas, he would not have been comfortable with them touching his mate and no doubt would have reacted aggressively, but as it was, he only snorted and shook his head as they both grinned knowingly at him and shooed him away.

He grumbled, but busied himself with bringing in the multitude of gifts that had been left for them, arranging them carefully in the far corner of the tent so that he wouldn't disturb Eren's nest, only approaching it to add more bedding to the already thickly layered nest his mate had built for them while Marco and Farlan fussed over Eren.

"Hello again Eren, we thought you might like some help in getting ready for tonight. I brought you some more jewellery to match what you already have and some pretty beads for your hair, and Farlan mixed up a really lovely dye to bring out your eyes," Marco said in greeting, a friendly smile on his lips as he showed Eren what he'd brought.

Farlan stepped up next to him with the little clay pot of teal paint and grinned as he spoke, "That's right, made it special just for you. We're going to go all out to welcome our future Raíña. You'll look so pretty, Levi's gonna trip all over himself."

Eren blushed even deeper at the thought of Levi seeing him all dressed up. “In Shiganshina, Omegas weren't allowed to be vain… It was an insult to Gaia that our natural selves be covered by paint or jewelry…” Eren explained, stepping forward out of his nest so that he could sit before the two Omegas at the front of the tent. “I always did think that what the warriors got to wear was so beautiful! I wanted to look fearsome too!” Eren admitted, watching as Farlan sat before him to ready the paint and Marco sat behind him to start threading the beads in his hair. 

Farlan frowned and shook his head as he dipped the tip of a finely trimmed feather into the little pot of dye, setting it aside him once satisfied that the makeshift brush was adequately coated. He reached forward and gently began to paint intricate designs on Eren’s skin, starting at his collarbones and moving on down his torso, leaving sweeping swirls of colour like water and wind spreading over his flesh. “You know, your clan was a strange one. Here within the Viaxeiro, you decorate yourself however you wish to. You will have plenty of fine things to dress in since you have a fine Alpha to provide them for you,” he said conversationally. 

“That’s true and soon enough you will be able to provide them for yourself and your Alpha too. It is custom here. Like this necklace Levi made you and this pelt; it shows how you are cherished by your mate. Though you are certainly beautiful with no embellishments at all, it is nice to be able to dress up as you like isn’t it, to be seen as equal to any Alpha? Why should only Alphas get to wear their strength on their skins when we are as fierce and deserving of recognition. Perhaps we are not as pretty as the Omegas that are sheltered away, with our scars and our rough skins, but we are free and we have choice, and we are strong,” Marco said from behind the brunette, braiding glassy beads into the soft strands with gentle fingers, “You are strong too Eren. Your Gaia would be proud. Your home clan is wrong to say otherwise.”

"Viaxeiro is my clan now," Eren said, turning his head to look back at Marco with a bright smile. He breathed in Marco's scent from their proximity and sighed, slumping backwards into the other Omega’s chest. "You smell... good... not as good as Levi... but still good," Eren purred, nuzzling into Marco’s scent gland affectionately. He had no idea what he was doing because of his own pheromones, and he would be mortified if his mind was clearer, but Eren was having trouble staying in control of his instincts as his cycle was upon him. Before, Eren would take the medicine long before he would exhibit such symptoms, so he'd never felt this way before; needy for contact and affection from anyone. His body was calling out for a partner to take care of him, and all Eren could do was flood the air with his strong and sweet heat scent. 

Both of the other Omegas’ scents reacted to Eren’s thickening and sweet in the air. Farlan smiled at him, finishing off the designs on his forearms and wrists and leaning in closer to put the final patterns over his cheeks, temples and jaw. Marco chuckled softly from behind him and fastened the last braid before draping his arms over Eren’s shoulders and giving him a light squeeze in a friendly gesture. “You smell good too. I bet it’s been torture for Levi to keep his hands off you. You’re cycle is starting. Are you nervous about spending it with him?” he asked, both his and Farlan’s scents mingling with Eren’s and meant to soothe and stabilize the smaller Omega’s anxious instincts.

“You can smell it?” Eren asked, pulling away with a pout, the beads in his hair rustling and clacking together. He lifted his hand to run through the new braids, feeling the intricate threading of his hair. Marco had done a fabulous job. “It'll be my first cycle without medicine and with an Alpha… I don't really know what to expect,” he confided in the two Omegas. He didn't feel comfortable telling Levi since he should trust the Alpha absolutely, which he did, but he still couldn't quite shake his nerves. There was so much that had changed in the last little while and Eren was unhappy his heat had come so early. It must have been his body reacting with Levi's pheromones or else he would have at least had another couple weeks. 

“It’s a little hard to miss,” Farlan said with a grin, wiping his fingers clean on the underside of the pelt he was wearing and sitting cross legged in front of Eren while Marco moved to do the same.

“You don’t need to worry. Levi will take good care of you. I’ve never spent a heat with an Alpha, but from what the other bonded Omegas have told me, it’s very… _Intimate,_ ” Marco said with an assuring smile. 

“Yeah, from what I know, Alphas go into rut, get really worked up, protective and doting and stuff. And the rest of the clan discreetly provides the pair with necessities during it so that they don’t have to be apart at all; that will fall to one of us probably. Breeding is really important for Viaxeiro and our founders learned long ago that bonded couples are more successful when they are happy and uninterrupted during that time,” Farlan added supportively, “And you enjoy mating with Levi already, right?”

Eren's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded his head furiously in agreement. "It's... incredible," he admitted, tone filled with wonder, looking down as he blushed even deeper at the thought. He even started to squirm where he sat on his knees and his scent took on a thicker tart note of desire to accompany the sweetness. "I never imagined mating could feel so good... The elders always told us that it was uncomfortable and painful... So I was pretty scared when Levi was about to take me," Eren rambled heatedly, his high pheromones loosening his tongue, "But it felt so good, I couldn't even feel that my ribs were broken!" 

Both other Omegas laughed, their cheeks flushed in response to the arousal in Eren’s scent as it spiked. “That’s good then. It’ll be like that, but even more intense and you can order him around as much as you want. As far as I understand it, Alphas are slaves to their bonded when they’re in heat,” Farlan said, shifting restlessly as his body woke and warmed, encouraged by the pheromones Eren was emitting. 

Marco shifted closer to the blonde Omega, leaning against him familiarly, in a similar position as the taller Omega. “Farlan’s right and Levi adores you, anyone can tell from the way he looks at you. It’s like you’re the only one in his world, you know? I’m envious, but so excited for you. The fact that you are going into season so soon after bonding is good fortune. The Gods have blessed your union. You’ll definitely be carrying the next Xefe before the week is out,” he said with a bright smile and a cheeky wink.

It was then that Levi came back inside the dwelling, stopping short a few feet from them and staring with glowing eyes at his mate. “It’s time for the feast to start…” he managed hoarsely, gaze unwavering on Eren as Marco and Farlan traded knowing looks and got to their feet to take their leave, whispering to one another and giggling as they left. 

Once they were gone, Levi stepped closer, his feet moving him unconsciously and he offered his mate a hand up, pulling Eren to his feet, his scent strong with reverent desire and powerful possessiveness. “You look… I have no words to describe amado. You’re beautiful, like a Goddess come to walk among men,” he murmured huskily, fingers tracing the patterns that swirled over Eren’s skin as he leaned in to bump his forehead against the Omega’s, sending thanks to the Gods that had gifted him such an alluring creature. 

 

amado- beloved  
xefe- chief  
guerreiros- warriors  
viaxeiro- wanderer  
ás- wings (aka the brands on his spine)  
raíña- queen  
corazón- heart  
feble- weakling  
garoto- boy  
cadela- whore  
Nephew- sobriño  
uncle- tío  
blood of my blood- sangue do meu sangue  
sweetie- docinho  
Fool- tolo/tola  
auntie- titia  
niece-sobriña


	12. Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a roll!!! Wooopppp

“Truly?” Eren asked, biting his lip to hide his smile as another blush formed on his cheeks, only partially visible under the paint. He looked down at the swirling pattern covering his body then back up at his Alpha, an excited smile forming on his face as his hands smoothed up Levi's torso. “I feel fierce like a warrior… Like I can do anything! Gaia must be with me… Marco and Farlan said that my heat is a good omen… We must make the most of our good fortune during this time,” he said, bouncing on his toes, a sudden burst of energy taking a hold of his body. 

“Truly,” Levi agreed, smiling as he watched his Omega bouncing and brimming with energy, obviously alight with elation once again. “It is a good omen. The Gods smile on us corazon. Are you ready to go to the feast now?” the Alpha asked, catching Eren’s hands in his and bringing them to his lips to kiss his palms and fingertips affectionately.

“Yes,” Eren answered with a smile and a nod. Tilting his head in submission, he silently asked for a scent mark, needing to smell like Levi before he would face the rest of his new clan once again. “Will I have to do anything? In Shiganshina I did a lot of traditional dances during feasts for the gods with the other Omegas, but I don't know if I'm strong enough or if the dances are the same,” he said, biting his lip as he stared up at Levi, nervousness bleeding into his scent.

“Mm, there will be dances and music,” Levi murmured as he brushed his neck against his mate’s with firm tenderness, spreading his scent over Eren’s skin protectively as his Omega desired, “But you will not be expected to know. If you should like to join in, I will teach you, otherwise you need do nothing more than enjoy yourself corazon, this celebration is in honour of you after all.” He palmed and kneaded at Eren’s sides, reveling in the tight and possessive grip of the Omega’s hands against his shoulders.

"I'll do my best," Eren said with determination, threading his fingers with Levi's as he waited to be lead outside, "I don't know how much strength I will have... hopefully my heat doesn't hit until it's over, maybe in the early morning... but I might be asking too much of Gaia..." 

“If it becomes too much, you need only say the word and we will take our leave. No one will be offended,” Levi assured as he gave his mate’s hand a squeeze and led him out of their tent. 

The rich smell of cooking food, herbs and spices and bittersweet smoke from the fire was stronger outside their dwelling. There was the sound not so far away where the other members of the tribe had gathered at long tables that had not been there previously, the reigning Xefe and Raina perched at the center. There was laughter and conversation, cooking, singing and music, the smaller children chasing each other around the tables and kept away from the fire by Isabelle and a few of the other older children. There was fruit, nuts, meats, both freshly cooked and smoked, greens and vegetables steamed and spiced splayed on rough clay platters, decanters of spring water and others of some bittersweet brew made from fermented persimmons and black berries, flat, hard breads to be eaten aside a hearty stew and others filled with tart berries and soaked in honey. And all around Alphas, Betas, and Omegas acted as equals, ate and drank, spoke and laughed and shared in the festive tasks. 

Levi led Eren around the outskirts of the gathering to the table where his aunt and uncle sat on a throne of furs and pillows, greeting in the same manner he had earlier and smiling when they greeted him with smiles in return. Jaylah gestured for Eren to sit next to her with a gentle smile and an understanding in her gaze and Levi gave him a soft push to accept, keeping his hand on his lower back to assure him he would remain at his side. 

“You look lovely Eren. The colour suits you,” Jaylah remarked brightly, keeping her scent as subtle as possible and pressing Kenny to do the same, not wanting to upset the younger Omega’s sensitive instincts; she knew how overwhelming it all must be for him, especially going into season so soon. That was enough to make anyone anxious.

It was hard for Eren to keep his eyes on one thing, pupils darting from person to person then dish to dish as he took in the wonderful festival that awaited him. His stomach growled loudly as the delicious smells hit him in full force and he vowed to himself that he would eat until he could no longer swallow so that he could taste every dish the clan of Viaxeiro had to offer. It took a moment to notice that Levi had led him to his family because he was so overwhelmed, but then he was hit once again with the Xefe and Raina’s powerful scent and his attention was caught.

Eren kneeled next to Jaylah smiling enthusiastically at her praise, but could not make himself let go of Levi’s hand, his instincts requiring some form of contact now that he was surrounded by an entire clan of fearsome warriors. “That is high praise coming from someone as beautiful as yourself, Raina,” Eren said, leaning forward to press his forehead onto her bent knees then softly pressing it to the back of her hand. It was the most formal greeting with as much respect as he could muster. Levi said that he did not need to beg her forgiveness for his earlier transgression, but he still felt the need to make amends, even if Jaylah had no idea the meaning behind his movements. He was about to do the same to Kenny, except Eren found that his body literally refused to follow direction and move closer to the powerful Alpha that sat before him. He sat frozen for a moment, feeling distress at his inability to move before he felt his Alpha’s hand move to press soothingly on his shoulder, ending the panic. “Forgive me, Xefe…” Eren said, bowing his head in Kenny’s direction, “I cannot greet you properly right now because you smell awful.” Immediately Eren's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped at his own admission, hands rising to cover his mouth in shock. Why in Gaia’s name did he say that?

Kenny’s eyes went wide and he blinked a handful of times, struck silent for several long seconds by the abrupt remark from Levi’s bonded Omega, until the other Alpha snorted amusedly and Jaylah could no longer hold back and her giggles spilled out of her mouth. Kenny scowled at both of them, as embarrassed as he’d ever been, but taking it good naturedly. “I don’t imagine many Alphas aside Levi are appealing to you at the moment,” he replied, waving off the comment and the laughter from his spouse and nephew. Levi grinned at him and held Eren a little tighter, coaxing the Omega to lean into him.

Jaylah leaned towards her bonded for a moment, sniffing at him rudely. “I don’t know about that Alpha, when’s the last time you bathed?” she said teasingly, giving Kenny a playful nudge with her shoulder. 

“Oi! I’ll have you know it was just this morning!” the Xefe groused, returning the playful gesture in kind as he wrapped his arm around his mate and poked her side ticklishly.

“It doesn’t count if you didn’t use soap tio,” Levi piped in helpfully, grinning broadly at the other pair, resting his chin on Eren’s shoulder, keeping as much contact as possible with his mate and enveloping him in his scent, instinctively seeking to make the Omega more comfortable.

Eren spluttered for a moment, shaking his head in denial but then gave up as the three laughed around him. Sighing he leaned back into Levi, turning his head to nose into his scent gland as his eyes drifted away to survey the feast. Everyone was laughing and eating, Omegas, Betas and Alphas taking turns serving food and drinks to others. It was such an amazing sight, Eren could hardly look away. But it wasn't long before people noticed that the guest of honour had arrived, and began to line up to give the newly bonded couple their congratulations. “May the Gods bless your bond,” was a common phrase along with hope for the creation of the next Xefe due to the smell Eren was giving off. Most knew to keep a respectful distance from the nervous and hormonal Omega, except for the children that immediately came up to touch Eren, much to his discomfort. Luckily for him, their scent was nonexistent due to their young age and he was able to bare their contact without shying away from their touch. It also helped that Levi kept a strong hold on Eren through the entire process, giving him reassuring caresses and squeezes every so often for support. Eren managed to remain calm until the redhead that was so upset at his arrival came to the head of the line. 

Levi smiled and watched his mate with the little ones, obviously not quite comfortable, but unwilling to push the children away and not particularly inclined to growl at them as he might have had they been older. As it was, the older members of the tribe kept a respectful distance and Levi was able to nod and accept their well wishes politely, keeping a firm hold on his mate and appreciating the ease with which the other Viaxeiro accepted and followed the boundaries. 

Then Isabel approached, stepping up to Eren and crossing her arms haughtily over her budding bosom. “I’m not going to congratulate you. You’re a thief; you don’t deserve to be Raina and Levi’s mate. You don’t have any as and I can tell you aren’t strong. You smell too sweet and you’re too pretty! You should go back home to your clan!” she said rudely, glaring at Eren with a nasty scowl on her otherwise sweet face.

“Isabel,” Levi reprimanded, his brow furrowed and a frown of displeasure on his lips.

“No! I’m not apologizing! You should have a proper mate, not some weak cadela to warm your bed. You were taken in by him, everyone is but not me. If he’s not what I say, then he should prove it!” the pubescent Omega argued, looking at Levi for a long moment before she focused her bright mossy gaze back on Eren challengingly, ignoring the murmurs and the looks the other clan members were giving, the chuckles and the head shaking at her antics, none of them taking her challenge seriously. She was too young to truly try to win the Alpha from Eren and her attempt to do so after they were already a bonded pair was childish, immature and borne of the jealousy of youth; it was almost endearing, would have been had Eren not been in such a delicate state. Levi growled low in warning.

“You dare speak to _my_ mate in such a tone?” Eren hissed in question, slowly rising to his feet even though he had to shake off his Alpha’s soothing embrace. “You dare insult me in front of my new clan on the night of my first season with my Alpha? You dare to say such evil?” the Omega’s voice echoed out into the darkness of the night, his eyes so filled with rage that they seemed to glow in the fire light. “I am Eren Jaeger, the first ranked Omega of clan Shiganshina, touched by Gaia at birth… I would have been the mate of the next Shinsa, but instead I am the mate of the future Xefe. You may not like it, but you will respect me, girl. I was not banished from my clan for eternity, never to see my family again for you to insult my worth and integrity,” Eren spit as he took a step towards Isabel, the whole clan silent as they watched the encounter. Green eyes slowly swept the length of the girl, silently picking her apart as he cocked his head to the side eerily. “Levi told me when we met that no one would or could question him… What authority does an Omega that reeks of her mother's milk have to question the future Xefe…” he asked, “In my clan, Alpha’s take multiple mates, I would not stop him if he wanted you…” Eren turned his head to look Levi in the eyes, “Do you want this petulant child as your second mate?” 

Isabel's face coloured darkly, embarrassed by the older Omega's rebuttal because in truth he was indeed right and he had every right to scold her for her disrespect. She'd not thought of how she was insulting Levi, how she was insulting the Xefe and the rest of the Viaxeiro. She looked to Levi when Eren did and watched his eyes fill with heat and intensity as he met his bonded’s eyes without falter. “I will take no other Omegas, there is only you corazon,” he answered without hesitation, sincere and unwavering in the declaration as his scent rose with possessive and protective dominance, rebuking to her for her indiscretion. She clenched her teeth so hard her jaw ached and her hands fisted at her sides, white-knuckled as she tried to quell the scent of her upset and shame, and unable to flee under the potent scent of Levi and the older Omega's anger, waiting to be dismissed begrudgingly.

No matter how much Isabel tried to hide the scent of her distress, Eren could smell it, and it made his heart hurt for the young girl. He was as rash and as foolish as her once, and as he remembered the folly of his own youth he could feel the anger slowly seep out of his body so that he could look at her with kindness and forgiveness. Stepping forward to place his hands gently on her neck and press his forehead to her own, Eren whispered, “You have been touched by Gaia as well… I see it in your eyes… You must trust in the Gods to lead you to your destined mate… Until that day, do not dishonour yourself with pettiness and jealousy…”

Tears built in the younger Omega’s eyes and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth to keep it from quivering, desperate to keep from crying again in front of Eren. She was ashamed of herself. She’d been wrong to assume Levi would bond with someone weak, that the Alpha that had long been her hero would choose someone that was not worthy of him and would bring shame on the Viaxeiro; she’d been wrong and she was jealous. She’d harboured dreams since she’d been just a little girl of someday sitting next to Levi like Eren was, to be the Raina to his Xefe, but deep down, she’d probably always known it was only a dream. It was so obvious now that she was nowhere near mature enough; she could admit, if only to herself that she would not have forgiven her own insults as gracefully as Eren had. And she found she respected him more for it, maybe even liked him a little. But only a little and she would definitely keep an eye on him to make sure he took good care of her hero of she would definitely grow up and steal him away from the other Omega. 

She met his gaze with hers, but was unable to say anything in response, even though his scent had turned so soothing; there were too many emotions clogging her throat and getting in the way of any words she might have said. Instead, she nodded ever so slightly against his forehead, relieved to escape the intense moment when a voice she recognized as her brother’s called from in front of the large fire pit for the dancing to begin. Before the older Omega could protest or she could make anymore of a fool of herself, she fled, returning to the task of watching over the children she’d been charged with. She apologize properly some other day when her heart didn’t hurt so much.

Levi watched the interaction with interest, adoring pride gleaming in his mercury gaze and heavy in his scent; Eren would make a fine Raina and mother in future, not that he’d had any doubt. He came to stand behind his mate as Isabel fled and Farlan commenced the usual dancing that took place during such gatherings. He rested his hands on Eren’s hips, giving them an affectionate squeeze and pressing his face against the side of his neck, smiling wryly as he murmured, “I think she likes you corazon.”

“And I think you've drank too much wine…” Eren sighed, shoulders dropping as the tension leaked out of his body from the encounter, turning his head instinctively to allow his Alpha access. It was kind of impressive how quickly the entire clan went back to the festivities when Eren was still whirling from emotion. He felt, exhausted, overheated, and overstimulated, but still craved the touch of the man holding him from behind. Eren was strong enough to admit to himself that Isabel wasn't entirely wrong; especially when she said things that Eren had thought himself. _Unworthy_ was a thought that often came unbidden when he locked eyes with his Alpha, but he was too selfish to do anything but accept the love he was offered so freely. No, he couldn't give Levi up to anyone else, even if he had boldly said he would share the man. Maybe he would have, anything to stay close to Levi. Anything to keep the Alpha’s scent on his skin, and touch on his body. But Eren didn't want to be just a pretty face, bed warmer, or child bearer. He wanted to be the equal that Levi swore he was. He wanted to be a warrior like the people he was surrounded by. Mostly, Eren didn't want to be afraid anymore. 

Leaning back into his Alphas embrace, Eren said, “You said you would teach me to hunt… Maybe you can teach me to be a warrior as well once my heat is over… I want to be a mate worthy of being your partner… I was told it was an act against the gods for an Omega to take up arms… But here… I need to be able to hold my own. I will not let a child usurp my role…” 

“Mm, didn't I say I would teach you whatever you like Corazon? You are fierce in here,” Levi said, spreading one hand over Eren's chest where his heart beat, repeating the sentiment his aunt had voiced previously, “Just because you do not yet know the intricacies of battle and hunting does not mean you are weak. We were all like you once. You are just a little later than most Viaxeiro, like the current Raina. Before she was hurt and lost the ability to walk, she was a fearsome warrior, but it was not always so. My mother taught her and I will teach you.” He rubbed the side of his neck against his mate's, rescenting him with assuring affection and soothing circles with his fingers over the Omega's chest.

As Levi's scent smeared over the Omega’s sensitive scent gland, Eren whimpered quietly and leaned back even further into the Alpha’s embrace. Levi’s pheromones were forcing the symptoms of Eren's preheat to flare, teetering on the cusp but not succumbing to instinct quite yet. “Alpha…” Eren breathed as he turned his body in Levi's hold to stare up at the man with glazed green eyes, panting as he tried to force his body even closer to the man. “Your scent… It’s gonna put me into heat… And I haven't even gotten to try any of the food yet…” Eren added, though it was obvious his mind and body were at war since he couldn't help but rub his face into Levi's chest, spreading his own preheat laced scent into the Alpha’s skin. 

The Alpha made a low thrumming sound in the back of his throat, chest vibrating beneath his mate’s head and he lifted a hand to stroke Eren’s braided and intricately decorated hair. “‘M’sorry corazon, but I can’t help it. Inside tells me to stay close to you, keep you safe and comfortable. Eat now and I will try to curb it,” he said, dropping a kiss to the crown of his mate’s head before he coaxed the other male to be seated again and reached for a plate of food. A number of nuts, smoked meats, honey soaked bread and fruit littered its surface and he managed to spare his aunt a smile and gracious nod, assured that it was indeed her work in serving them when she smiled back at him and gestured for him to return his attention to his bonded. He maneuvered Eren in his lap tenderly before he plucked a few nuts and several dark red berries from the plate, offering to feed them to the Omega by hand in a rather endearing display of devotion.

Eren was happily reminded of the last time he was fed, shifting to get comfortable before relaxing his body then opening his mouth. When the first bite hit his tongue, Eren's eyes blew impossibly wide as he chewed then hurriedly grabbed Levi's wrist to lick the juice that still clung to his fingers before he pulled away his hand. “What… what is this?” Eren stuttered between licks, “I have never tasted anything so… so delicious!” He didn't wait for Levi to speak, uninhibited by his hormones, and began to suck on Levi's fingers without a thought to how his actions might affect his Alpha. 

Levi grunted and let out his breath harshly between his teeth, his abdominal muscles tensing as tingling waves of arousal throbbed under his skin, encouraged by the nimble tongue that flickered against his calloused fingertips innocently. He licked his lips and swallowed in order to find his voice again, forcing his body to remain docile, the instinct to be sure his Omega was fed keeping the other that begged to breed him in check. He reluctantly pulled his fingers away from Eren’s welcoming mouth with a vague wet sound as he answered, “They’re called **bagas de sangue** , blood berries, because of their colour.” He reached to the plate again, pinching a piece of the honeyed bread between his fingers and offering it to his mate, “Try this too corazon, it goes well with the tart fruit.”

Eren was oblivious to Levi's struggle, too focused on the food to even notice. His eyes were glued to the shining liquid on top of some sort of bread as Levi slowly lifted it to his mouth. It looked like honey, but not the stuff he was used to gathering. Somehow it had a more clear colour of amber than what he had found in the forests surrounding Shiganshina. Even though the young Omega gathered honey often back in his own clan, it was never for himself to eat. No, he risked getting stung so that the elders could make the mead the clans Alphas were so fond of. Anything not used for food or liquor for the Alphas was used as medicine for everyone else. 

Growing impatient, desperate to taste, Eren grabbed Levi's wrist again and shoved the food into his mouth along with Levi's fingers, licking up every last morsel of sticky sweetness his small tongue could reach. He didn't hold on to Levi long though, pulling back so he could chew and savour the flavour, eyes fluttering closed and moaning before he swallowed. “I wonder what kind of bees you have in Viaxeiro that they make something so delicious and beautiful…” Eren said after a moment with awe, “Can I have some more?” 

“As much as you like Eren,” the Alpha answered, thickly dilated mercury depths trained on the Omega’s flushed face, red-stained and saliva slick lips. He picked up another piece of the sweet treat without looking away and pressed it against Eren’s waiting lips. He shifted unconsciously beneath his mate, his unoccupied hand kneading at the Omega’s far side, smoothing up and down the curve and squeezing vaguely at his hip before reexploring the smooth dyed skin again. He instinctively sought as much contact with his mate as possible, unable to deny the urge to stick close to and provide for the Omega as Eren’s heat drew ever closer.

After he swallowed, Eren paused his quest for food, blinking before looking up at Levi, his eyes searching the grey of his Alpha's as he cocked his head to the right. "You almost never call me by my given name," Eren stated. He wasn't bothered by it, he loved the nicknames that his mate had given him, but he also liked the way Levi's lips formed over his name, voice rough and low and making Eren's heart stutter. He'd never heard anyone say his name like Levi did. Would the Alpha say it later, when they were alone and Levi had bred and knotted him, Eren wondered. The thought was so sudden as he was caught in Levi's gaze that it immediately made him whimper and flush redder, dropping Levi's gaze to cover his burning face.

Levi cocked his head to the side, an endeared expression on his face as he watched his mate’s sudden bashful display. He reached out to brush his fingers through Eren’s braided hair, smiling at him fondly, “It’s a pretty name for a pretty Omega, it’s too sweet on my tongue to be spoken too often,” he leaned in, pressing his lips to the backs of Eren’s hands as he hid behind them, “And when you react this way, it makes it even harder to resist you _Eren_.”

Eren's breath hitched and his hands fell away, revealing his face to his mate as his back arched unconsciously. “Levi…” Eren said, voice dark with need as his eyes fluttered from the man's eyes to the Alpha’s lips, head tilting to display his mark to his mate to entice him, “How much longer is the feast…” 

Levi didn’t resist for long, nuzzling and nipping at the offered column of his mate’s throat, humming his approval gutturally. “It will no doubt last long into the night, but we can take our leave whenever you are ready Corazon. Have you had enough to eat?” he murmured, lips brushing beneath the Omega’s ear ticklishly as his hands pet at skin reverently.

Goosebumps rose on Eren's skin, and he sighed loudly, trying to regain control of himself. "No... I'm starving... But you're so... Distracting," Eren murmured into the soft skin of Levi's neck as he nuzzled his Alpha back. 

Levi chuckled, the smoky warmth of it echoing in his chest and bathing Eren’s skin as he pressed another kiss to his pulse before he broke away with some disappointment. “Eat then corazon. We will return home once you’ve finished. Once we go, I don’t know if you will have time to eat again before you succumb to your heat. It could be hours before we find the time again,” the Alpha said, reaching for the plate and bringing it to Eren’s lap from the table so that it was more easily accessible for him to feed his mate. 

"H-Hours?" Eren stuttered, eyes widening before he looked away in embarrassment. Instead, he started to stuff his face with food, inhaling every morsel on the plate instead of savouring every bite. The food was the best he'd ever eaten, but there were more urgent needs that needed to be attended to. With his cheeks full of food like a chipmunk, he glanced back at Levi with his cheeks full of food, and made a noise like he was talking but it was too muffled to be audible. Swallowing hard, Eren hit his chest as his eyes watered a bit, regretting his actions before he managed to choke out, "Do you want some?" in question. 

The Alpha nodded his head rather than verbalizing that indeed they may be mating for hours before there was a break for them to eat and rest; Eren would understand soon enough. It wouldn’t be long now; he could sense it. “Don’t worry about me corazon, I’ll have some, here,” he said instead, trading the first plate for the second and sharing it with his mate. Idly chewing a chunk of smoked venison, enjoying the smoke sweet spice of its flavour, he watched Eren through his lashes and offered him some as well, wanting to be sure the Omega was well nourished before himself, after all Eren had said he’d not been used to eating so freely.

Eren gulped down the meat Levi offered, shoving food into his mouth when the Alpha took a turn to eat himself. He probably looked ravenous and greedy, something he could never do in Shiganshina, but he couldn't help himself; Eren was ravenous. The Omega was starting to feel sick, so he paused in his eating to grab Levi's cup to gulp down the contents which turned out to be a big mistake. His eyes blew wide and he spewed out what was actually wine onto the ground as he coughed. “Dis-...” he managed to choke out as he wheezed, “gusting…” Eren lifted his hand to wipe his tongue off, looking completely repulsed. 

The Alpha could not help but laugh again as Eren’s face scrunched with distaste. “Too strong a taste for you corazon? Have some sweet water instead,” he said, reaching for another cup that sat on the table before them. It was filled with cool, subtly fruit infused and scented water, probably much more suited to the Omega’s delicate tastes at the moment. Hydration was as important now as the food dwindling swiftly between them and the sense of urgency was growing again.

Eren grabbed the offered glass with urgency, gulping down the water quickly to get rid of the taste. When he was done he put down the cup with a thud and wiped his mouth on the back of his forearm. "Omega's were only allowed to drink water or fruit juice in Shiganshina... nothing fermented even if we were the ones that made it," Eren explained, still grimacing, "I was curious what it tasted like... but it tastes as awful as it smells!" He couldn't believe people drank this stuff by the barrel. 

The Alpha laughed again and shook his head. “As you say Corazon. There are sweeter, less bitter ones for your taste in the spring,” he said, refilling Eren's glass with the sweet water, inhaling his scent to gauge how much time he still had before he would no longer be able to control his instinct to hide the Omega away somewhere safe.

Eren nodded his head in acknowledgement, still pouting as he gingerly sipped his sweet water. He was beginning to stare off into space, just experiencing the hum in his body and wondering to himself when it would happen. Would they already be back at the tent at that point? Eren doubted it but found himself also impatient. He wanted it to just start already, since the anticipation was killing him. 

Forced from his thoughts, the smell of the Xefe flooded his nose making him cringe. He looked up to see Kenny standing before them with a giant grin, holding two intricately carved blades. “Has being mated made you soft, Levi?” the Alpha asked, though his tone was light and teasing, no actual bite in the words. He held out a knife for Levi to take as he said, “Your Omega would probably like a demonstration of your skills… Gods know the tiger and the merchant clan didn't test you…” 

Eren eyes widened in shock, blindsided by the offer. There was no way he wanted his Alpha to leave his side and fight and possibly be injured while Eren was so vulnerable, but for some reason he couldn't voice his objection, sitting stupefied looking between the two. There was no way Kenny would hurt his heir… would he? 

The younger Alpha’s silver eyes narrowed in response to his uncle’s challenge, scoffing good naturedly as he accepted the offered weapon, “Hardly. It’s you who’s getting soft in your old age tio.” He gave Eren a gentle squeeze and scented him briefly before he nudged him towards his aunt. “Stay with tia corazon, I won’t be long. You’ll see how real guerreiros fight,” he assured with a roguish smile a wild and untamed stormy heat behind his eyes.

Eren frowned unhappily at Levi but Jaylah rested her hand on his shoulder in comfort, urging him to sit closer to her. “This should be a good show,” she said, smiling at Eren to ease his fears. He didn't answer, biting his bottom lip hard as he watched the two men to stand in front of the fire. 

“Viaxeiro!” Kenny yelled loudly, to get the clans attention, even though most were already paying the two Alphas their full attention, the dancers sweeping out of the way as the people rose to circle their leaders. “It is truly a day blessed by the Gods!” he said, and the tribe cheered in agreement. “But you know… It's never a good feast in Viaxeiro without a little bloodshed. I think my nephew needs to be shown who’s the Xefe is around here!” he bellowed out, then began to laugh as the tribe laughed along. Eren stiffened beside Jaylah at the mention of blood, but he couldn't make a sound, eyes focused intensely on the relaxed form of his mate flickering in front of the firelight. 

Levi rolled his head on his shoulders and paced idly, his smirk unwavering on his lips as he replied tauntingly, “What difference does it make when we all know the raina is the one that really rules uncle.” He shifted the blade in his hand, flipping it into a reverse hold that mirrored Kenny’s, beckoning the older Alpha with his unoccupied hand, poised in preparation for his uncle’s attack.

Kenny scoffed, but a smile was on the edge of his lips, fire dancing in his eyes. He took a moment to flip the knife over his fingers, before he threw it up in the air only to catch it as he lunged, swiping at Levi's thigh going straight for the place he knew would let the blood flow. A kill shot, from what Eren knew of fighting. Gasping loudly, Eren's scent was now filled with distress, using every bit of self restraint he possessed to not get up and run in front of his mate to protect him. He knew he would only get in the way and put himself in danger. 

Levi let out a breathy laugh and playfully parried Kenny’s lunge, sweeping a leg out in an attempt to off balance the older Alpha, his own blade arcing wide and slashing the vulnerable space just under Kenny’s armpit, whirling away from him when Kenny moved to counterattack. “Too slow old man,” he teased, circling his uncle predatorily, movements graceful and fluid as muscle and sinew flexed and tensed under pale, scarred and dyed flesh. His scent rose thick and dominant, excited with adrenaline and some possessive pride, showing off for his mate unconsciously, instinctively proving himself to the Omega as a worthy Alpha for him, not that Eren didn’t know already. 

Kenny snorted, picking up the pace, twirling and lunging in perfect sync with his nephew; he _was_ the one that trained the Alpha. “Don't want to embarrass you in front of your mate,” Kenny replied, beginning to use his feet and kick at Levi but the Alpha just blocked his attacks effortlessly. Kenny was starting to wear down though, feeling the years creep up on him. 

“Levi will be fine… They are only playing,” Jaylah whispered to Eren, pulling the Omega back to lean on her to comfort him, feeling him vibrate against her. Eren nodded silently, still glum but starting to feel more relaxed. Even his untrained eye could see that Levi had the edge, their movements so fast it was hard to tell but Kenny seemed to be a hair of a second later to respond then Levi. It was… interesting to see his mate move, to outmatch such a powerful opponent. He could feel himself start to squirm beside Jaylah for a whole new reason that confused and excited the Omega, forcing him to lick his lips, tasting the aggressive scent his Alpha was emitting from across the dirt. It made his heart pound in something other than fear.

Levi could feel Eren’s eyes on him as if they were his hands and it spurred him to make riskier moves to take down his opponent faster. Kenny may have been his mentor, but Levi had composed his own tricks over the years, had surpassed the older Alpha and all the others. He vaulted over Kenny as the elder doubled over where Levi’s had managed to thrust his elbow harshly seconds before. He pivoted as he landed and made to tackle his uncle and claim victory, but Kenny was not as distracted as Levi had assumed. He slashed his blade in a vicious arc, forcing Levi to fall back abruptly, off balanced, Kenny’s sweeping foot that followed grounded him smartly. He growled and bore his teeth when Kenny loomed over him, reached for him and dragged him down where they scuffled for several long moments, grappling and snarling as they fought for dominance. 

It ended with Kenny pinning his nephew, his bladeless hands at Levi’s throat. But the victory did not belong to the current Xefe as the tip of his own blade in his nephew’s grip drew a sharp line on his muscled belly, dangerous between them. He hissed and looked down, meeting the triumphantly smoldering depths of the younger Alpha’s eyes as a slow smirk spread across Levi’s mouth, “That’s my win tio… again.”

Eren was on his feet the instant the two Alphas began to roll on the ground, watching with bated breath as they viciously fought to overpower each other. The crowd was cheering for their leaders but all Eren could hear was the sound of his heart beating faster and faster as his blood rushed through his body. His eyes were glued to Levi's pale skin, watching every twitching muscle vying for dominance, every droplet of sweat that rolled off of him to splatter into the dirt, every bit of war paint, and every scar of victory that adorned his back. Eren wanted those lethal hands on his own body, holding him down, entering him roughly, claiming him over and over again and filling him with seed to give the Omega strong babies. Slick was now rolling down his legs and soaking his inner thighs where he stood, but he ignored it, to focused on the man that bore his mark. 

It wasn't a surprise that his mate was victorious. Levi was the strongest. Levi was the fastest. Levi could paint the world in blood if Eren desired it, and the thought made his blood burn, scorching his body as it ate away at his very being… Left with only desire for his Alpha. Left only with _need_. 

“Alpha!” Eren mewled in a whisper, taking a step forward only to collapse. His body was shaking and he was covered in sweat, rolling on the ground as slick pooled beneath him and whines tore from his throat. He needed… _something_. He felt so empty. He needed… _Levi_.


	13. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the heat commences! Onward brave soldiers to the shameless smut! Godspeed!
> 
> lol
> 
> Enjoy! We did.

Levi quite literally threw Kenny off of him, on his feet and bolting for Eren as soon as the first sound left the Omega and the scent of Eren’s slick immediately followed, spurring him to move faster. He growled at anyone too close to his Omega and bore his teeth in warning, unable to deny the possessive instincts, the thin control he’d been maintaining snapped in an instant. 

He gathered Eren up in his arms tenderly, contrasting starkly with the dangerous scent curling around him and the feral quality to his pale eyes. He crooned low and rough to his mate, assuring him and cradling him against his chest, tilting his head to allow Eren to mouth his way to the glands on his throat. His narrowed gaze shifted as he began to move, alternating between deep growls and husky croons until he had Eren safely inside their tent.

“It's… hot…” Eren whined between panting breaths, squirming weakly in Levi's hold with eyes too glassy to notice the change in scenery, “Alpha… hot… burning…” The full strength of his heat had hit in full force unhindered by any medicine, something that Eren had never felt before. So far, he didn't like it. He felt so… empty. And with the emptiness came the cramps, his stomach folding in on itself as it protested its lack of… _something_. “It hurts!” Eren finally cried out in distress, scrunching his eyes together so hard, he could see red stars dance behind his eyelids. Somehow this was not how he expected his heat to feel, not with a mate, not with Levi taking care of him. It made sense that unmated Omegas would be in pain, but Eren had his Alpha, was being cradled to the man's delicious smelling chest. Why was he still in pain? 

Levi was breathing heavily and he was hard, his cock stiffening eagerly, straining as if it had been holding back all evening. So it had for most of the day really if he thought about it, not that his mind could focus on anything outside the fog of instinctive need. Everything in the Alpha said it was time. He hadn’t entirely grasped what he’d been waiting for all this time, but this was it. He crooned deep and guttural in his chest as he settled Eren back into the plush nest the Omega had arranged for them earlier and spared only a second to unfasten the pelt at his hips before he crawled over the other male. He scented him heavily to comfort him as he began to undress the squirming and whimpering brunette. “Shh, I will make it better corazón, I promise, just breathe, deep and slow,” he coaxed as his fingers slid up the underside of Eren’s slick damp thigh to the swollen and twitching little hole nestled between the cheeks of his rear and he growled appreciatively as the pads of his fingers rubbed at the throbbing entrance soothingly, slipping inside and reveling in the wetness.

“Ah!” Eren gasped, eyelids blowing wide as his back arched off the bed. The sensation was what he craved, but at the same time it wasn’t, teasing more than pleasurable. Eren whined then fell back against the bed in defeat, his insides clenching around the digit instinctively, trying to suck the intrusion in deeper to fill the Omega up. It didn’t help though, just made Eren whimper and squirm more in confusion, still rotating his hips to force friction. “It’s… not enough,” Eren finally managed to say, looking up at Levi helplessly with a grimace.

“I know amado, try to relax,” Levi cooed; though Eren’s body was eager, his tensing would make it impossible for the Alpha to enter him. He needed the Omega to relax some so he could take him properly. He knew what Eren needed and he was more than eager to take responsibility. His own arousal was aching and glistening, twitching against his belly overzealously, pearly beads of precome winding trails down its underside in preparation. He leaned in further over Eren, thrusting his fingers in deeper, searching unconsciously for the spongy little bundle that would surely relieve his mate long enough to allow Levi to sink inside him. 

“Nngh,” Eren moaned, knowing that the sounds he was making were unintelligible. He ground his hips down into Levi's hand, trying to force the fingers as deep as possible, frowning as his brows furrowed in concentration. “C-Can't… ugh…” he said, tears of frustration starting to form. He was so tense, his stomach was cramping so hard and the Omega was about to give up and just wail instead of trying to sate his need. Just in time, Levi's fingers managed to brush something that was so sensitive within him that Eren cried out in pleasure, cumming hard onto his stomach as slick sloshed out of his entrance. The orgasm was so unexpected and intense that when it was over he collapsed into the bed, boneless and panting as he looked up at Levi with a dazed smile. His body was still on fire though, the orgasm only managing to quench his need slightly so that he wasn't on the edge of hysteria. 

Levi bumped his forehead against his mate’s, pulling his fingers out of the gripping slickness slowly as Eren shuddered and breathed harshly in the aftermath of his abrupt climax. He could feel the tension in the Omega ebb momentarily and returned Eren’s pretty smile, meeting his hazy eyes with his own thickly dilated gaze. “That’s good amado, perfect Omega, you are so ready for me,” he murmured breathily and he suddenly needed to kiss him, to taste and bite those flushed lips, to plunder the Omega’s mouth and swallow the pretty sounds that escaped him. And so he did, pressed his mouth to Eren’s, tangling his tongue with the younger male’s and groaning lowly when Eren sucked at it and his hands found purchase on his mate’s thighs, pushing them up and apart, nestling himself between them, rubbing the blunted tip of his arousal against the slippery, softened entrance. “Nn, Eren… So pretty, taste so good and smell so good…” he wasn’t even aware of the words he breathed against Eren’s lips, mind foggy with arousal and instinct as he rocked his hips against his mate’s backside with increasing pressure until the head finally caught against the loosened ring of muscle and sank inside with little resistance.

Eren ripped his mouth away from Levi's tantalizing kiss as soon as he was entered, squealing in delight at the press of Levi's cock. _This_ was what he needed, more than anything, more than _air_. He gasped like a dying man, his toes curling as he orgasmed a second time, which in normal circumstances wouldn’t be possible. It didn't slow him though. Outside of a heat, he would be oversensitive after such pleasure, but right now all he could do was slide his hands to Levi's hip and pull him closer, trying to get the Alpha to thrust. “More!” Eren begged with a loud cry, “Further... deeper… take me!” 

The Alpha didn’t need further encouragement, palming Eren’s thighs aggressively as the Omega’s nails dug into his shoulders. He drew his hips back and slammed inside, repeating the motion until he found a powerful, but steady rhythm. He growled and bowed over his mate, folding Eren in on himself as he thrust and buried his face in the Omega’s neck, biting and lapping at the sensitive skin and marking it possessively, unable to be more gentle as instinct urged him to mark his mate, to breed him as his fertile scent was begging. 

“Gods above!” Eren screeched out, unable to move where he was pinned by his mate, but thoroughly pleased by Levi's rough thrusting. This was exactly what he needed to stop the cramping and burning in his body. The Alpha was so deep within him, he almost thought he would tear in half, but he felt no pain, only pleasure, so Eren tried to open his legs wider and allow Levi as much access as was needed. He was Eren's Alpha, and Eren trusted him to take care of him and know what to do to sate his heat. All he could do was hold on and allow himself to be taken. 

A gravelly purring croon of encouraging pleasure rumbled in Levi’s chest as he let his instinct completely take over, unconsciously shifting the angle of his hips to rub the vague ridges of his cock against all the most sensitive places inside of his mate. He could feel his knot swelling already in preparation and his body was vibrating with tension, spicy sweat slick on his skin, under Eren’s fingertips and dripping onto the Omega beneath him. His hands kneaded at Eren’s thighs, gripping and squeezing the thickness appreciatively as he rocked in and out of his mate intently. Eren’s body was so welcoming, tightly clenching around him, begging him to stay, to fill him up and he couldn’t resist, couldn’t stop or hold back. He let out a feral snarl as he abruptly forced his knot inside his mate, growling and panting as he bit into Eren’s shoulder and jerked against him as he came, thick rushes of heavy seed warming Eren’s belly from the inside and sating the painful need in him. 

When Levi shoved his knot inside him, locking them together, all Eren could feel was pure bliss, cumming a third time while his insides were soaked and filled to bursting with seed. His Alpha had granted him another gift, and all the Omega could do was pant, shake, and quietly purr, nuzzling into Levi as they both came down from their high. The Omega could feel his heat cool for the moment, knowing it wasn't gone, just sated for now, waiting for the time to burn up again and require another knotting. But since it waned, the Omega was able to mentally check his body, stretching slightly under Levi's weight, curling and uncurling his toes to release tension. His abdomen felt pleasantly with Levi's knot and cum, and Eren didn't think he'd ever been so full of Levi's seed before. His lower stomach was even distended slightly from the amount, and he silently made a prayer to Gaia asking her for children. 

The Alpha hummed, his touch gentled as he smoothed his hands over Eren’s body, petting and grooming him fondly, the tender doting attention unconscious and only natural. He paid special attention to his mate’s belly, massaging it with his fingertips warmly as he scented Eren in unrushed affectionate motions, purring and crooning. “Eren,” he breathed, nosing behind the Omega’s ear, “Is it okay? Does it still hurt?” Wanting to be sure he’d properly taken care of his Omega, that he had done well in satisfying his needs and assuring Eren that he would see him through his heat.

“Mmn…” Eren hummed sluggishly, trying to keep his eyes open, “Not as much… Doesn’t feel like I’m on fire anymore…” He lifted his head to nuzzle his cheek against Levi’s with a content purr. “Thank you for taking care of me… I didn’t think it would start so suddenly…” 

“No thanks or apologies are required corazón. I am happy to care for you in all ways. You are mine and I am yours; it is only natural that I do not let you suffer unnecessarily,” Levi replied, pressing reverent lips to the still fresh bonding marks branding the Omega’s skin, working his way back up Eren’s throat to his jaw and eventually back to the younger male’s mouth. “I will never leave you alone like this corazón.”

“Gaia… will hold you... to such words... now… that they are spoken...” Eren replied, eyes finally falling shut as he slipped off to sleep, his body forcing him to slumber and conserve energy before the next onslaught. He fell asleep with a small smile on his flushed face, curling around his Alpha like a constrictor in a death grip. It was calming to be as close to Levi as possible, and Eren needed an uninterrupted nap. 

Levi only made a vague thrumming sound of agreement, unconcerned about the threat of Eren’s goddess; he had no intention of breaking his word whether she was watching or not. He maneuvered the Omega’s pliable body to a more comfortable position once his knot had deflated sometime later. Eren barely stirred, simply curling up in the Alpha’s arms, warm and purring contentedly. Levi pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck as he spooned up behind the Omega and closed his eyes.

He was woken from his very light and brief slumber by a soft whimper. Eren squirmed against him restlessly though he was still apparently asleep. Levi could smell the heat on his mate, could taste the virility in the Omega’s feverish sweat as he pressed his mouth to the back of Eren’s neck. “Shh corazón, it’s alright, I have you,” he murmured raspily to the still unconscious Omega, tenderly guiding Eren’s leg up, bending it tenderly and pressing himself up against his backside, his already stiffened arousal sliding in between the slicked cheeks of the Omega’s rear. The head bumped against the eager and swollen little hole and Levi’s hands migrated, palming his belly with one, fingers fanned over the supple flesh and applying subtle pressure to guide Eren back into the slow thrust of his hips, while his other snakied under the brunette to brace around his throat, keeping his head in place so that the Alpha could mouth at his nape heatedly. He was gentle as he entered his mate, seating himself steadily and stilling a moment to reign in the desire to begin slamming inside the obviously exhausted Omega. Eren needed the rest, so he held him tightly and crooned against his overheated skin as he began to rock his hips in an almost lazy rhythm.

Eren was slow to awaken, his movements sluggish but desperate as he made little sighs of pleasure to accent every gentle thrust. His body was at war with itself, one part demanding he stay asleep, and the other part reminding him of the burning in his stomach that was intensifying with every moment he refused to open his eyes and greet reality. In the end, it was the satisfying nudge of stretching pressure that made Eren open his bleary green eyes to blink away the sleep. He found himself splayed against his mate and being thrusted into from behind and a small gasp escaped his lips. “Levi…” Eren moaned, already beginning to pant as his back arched into the pressure, trying to force the Alpha deeper, “So…S’good…” The Omega craned his neck to meet Levi’s steel gaze filled with desire to mirror his own fire then demanded, “ _More_...”

The Alpha growled lowly as the lazy motion of his hips picked up. “I had hoped you would be able to rest longer,” he grunted, becoming frustrated with the limitations of the position they were currently in as his Omega demanded more. He abruptly pulled out of the Omega, flipping him onto his belly without warning or effort before he gripped Eren’s hips and drew them to meet his own, slamming back inside him with a loud squelching sound and a guttural groan of pleasure from Levi. His thrusts were deeper and more aggressive than they’d been, but they were not harsh, powerful and still slow, wanting to hopefully sate his mate for longer. If he did not keep an element of control when Eren was incapable, he knew all their couplings would be fevered and likely too rough. He did not want to break the Omega. Eren should always enjoy mating, should not ever fear it as he had and though he would call for it, something inside the Alpha told him it was important that he do what was best for Eren, no matter what his mate begged for. 

“ _Ah_ … yes…” Eren wailed, pliant as Levi flipped him over then stretched his hands forward in front of him to twist his fingers in the blankets. His face was pressed into the nest muffling his breathing and he arched his back further to show Levi that it felt good and to urge the Alpha to thrust harder. It only took a couple moments for Eren to realize that the Alpha wasn’t complying, making him whine in frustration. Turning his head to the side, Eren looked up at Levi thrusting behind him, his cheeks flushed, drool leaking out of his mouth. “More!” he cried out again, shifting his knees further apart to entice Levi to listen to him. 

“Shh corazón, let me take care of you,” Levi replied, a dominating tone to his strained voice. He draped himself over Eren, pining him, one hand still on his hip while the other found its way beneath his mate to take his weeping arousal in a firm grip. He squeezed its base before slowly stroking it in time with his steady thrusts, angling them to brush over the Omega’s prostate, his own peak building at a torturous pace.

“Oh!” Eren gasped as soon as Levi touched his neglected length, forgetting that he wanted Levi to take him harder. His hips pumped into Levi’s hand minutely before he was cumming hard into the nest, his body shaking at the feeling. A rush of slick leaked out of his entrance and coated his thighs before he clamped down on the Alpha, trying to draw out a knot way before it was time. His body was desperate for it, his scent so heavy in the air, Eren could barely breathe. But the weight that held him down was comforting, keeping him grounded in reality instead of completely lost to the burning of his heat. 

“S’good Eren,” Levi praised huskily, mouthing at the Omega’s shoulders and the back of his neck, stilling the movement of his hand on Eren’s spent and twitching cock, instinctively aware of how sensitive it likely was just after he’d found release. He grunted and panted against Eren’s skin as his body clenched around him spasmodically, slick squelching lewdly where he still rolled his hips against Eren’s, unable to thrust properly as the tightness gripped him pleadingly. He shifted his hips subtly to relieve the direct pressure on the bundle of nerves nestled inside his mate in preparation to begin the motions all over again as soon as Eren’s body allowed him to move once more.

Eren collapsed into the nest with a sigh, laying flat underneath his Alpha with his hips still lifted to give Levi access. He was expecting his body to relax after the orgasm, waiting for the burning of need to drift away like it would when he wasn’t in heat. It only took a few shuddering breaths before Eren realized with a forlorn whimper that if anything, his orgasm made the heat burn hotter, searing his insides and punishing him for not being able to induce a knot. “Levi…” he cried, squirming under his Alpha’s weight as his hole continuously tried to clamp down on Levi’s length then let go. “It’s hot… Alpha it hurts…” he whimpered, tears starting to run down his cheeks, “Please…” 

“I know amado, just relax, I am not finished,” the Alpha breathed harshly against Eren’s back, readjusting his hold on the Omega and shifting his knees in the bedding for better leverage as he began moving again, rocking in short, sharp motions. Hitching breaths and throaty growls washed over Eren’s skin as Levi’s teeth and lips sought his nape, the hand on his Omega’s still throbbing member pumping swiftly, slick in his grip as his knot began swelling, catching teasingly inside Eren on every other draw of his hips.

Eren inhaled sharply as Levi began to move, pushing down with his elbows and knees to ground himself into the bed so it was easier for his Alpha to thrust. It felt so good, and he was so hot, Eren was reduced to singing out prayers, ancient hymns and verses from his ancestors in praise to Gaia. The Omega didn’t even know what the words meant, reciting from memory the rituals he performed in Shiganshina, but it helped him through the pain, and through the intensity of the pleasure, the words rhythmic as he chanted. Eren thought Levi would think him insane to be shouting out such gibberish, but he couldn’t help himself; he couldn’t stop.

Levi did not understand the muffled words spilling out of his mate’s mouth, but it didn’t matter. He began to croon, adding a deep, husky undertone to the melodic chanting from the Omega. His thrusts became more desperate, though he forcibly kept to his pace, shaking and sweating with the exertion it took to remain steady as he ground his forming knot inside his mate. He reveled in the clenching of Eren’s body as the Omega’s voice hitched and he stiffened, arching back into the pressure of the Alpha’s thickening knot. His thrusts became deeper, rougher as Eren’s body made it difficult for him to draw away at all. He let out a low, primal growl as he sank his teeth into the back of Eren’s neck and finally forced his knot fully inside the Omega, hot washes of his release pulsing inside his mate as he locked them together again, keeping the Omega pinned in a harsh embrace as he jerked against him for long seconds.

All the Omega could see was white as his Alpha spilled into him and stretched him impossibly wide. He could feel his body orgasm over and over again in time with the flinching of Levi’s cock. It was a sensation that he’d never felt before, orgasming so many times consecutively, it was painful, but it felt good, it felt _right_. He was gasping for air and shaking by the time it was over, his muscles still twitching as he came down from the high, his cock spent and oversensitive while his belly was wet and sticky from his own seedless ejaculate. When his lungs finally stopped burning, he switched between purring and whining, unable to tell if he was comfortable as his heat finally waned enough for him to relax.

It was then that he felt how raw his throat was from screaming and chanting, coughing between whimpers. “Levi… Thirsty…” he managed to say hoarsely, trapped underneath his Alpha’s bulk and unable to get up to search for water. His scent was starting to fill with frustration; he didn’t like how helpless he was, didn’t like how needy he became. Eren liked how strong he was regularly, and his heat made him feel more weak than he ever remembered feeling. 

Levi did not hesitate to fulfill the Omega’s unvoiced request. He shifted his weight off of the Omega with a soft growl as his knot was jostled inside Eren, one hand steadying him as his other reached down next to the nest where he had had the good sense to store some waterskins, fruits and other easily digestible foodstuffs for this particular circumstance. The water was the same sweetened infusion as they’d had at the feast, the liquid more nourishing with the added nutrients, a convenient way of replenishing his mate’s necessary sugars while hydrating him. He cradled Eren against him as he rolled them to their sides, careful not to tug too forcefully on his buried knot as he shifted them to a more suitable position before he brought the pouch to his mate’s lips, pillowing the Omega’s head with his other hand to assist him in drinking and be sure his mate wouldn’t choke.

He could sense the frustrated discord in the other male and crooned soothingly, thumbing gentle circles behind the Omega’s ear and nudging his shoulder and neck affectionately, trying to assure his mate though he wasn’t entirely sure what was causing Eren’s apparent upset.

Eren drank the water gratefully, draining the entire water skin before Levi pulled it away. He was silent for a few seconds, lip quivering as he turned away from Levi. “I don’t… I don’t like being in heat… It’s too much…” Eren said, before he started to sniffle, wishing that his heat would be over already. 

The Alpha’s brow furrowed in concern and threads of self-doubt, certain Eren said such because he was not performing his responsibilities properly. He’d thought he was doing alright, but it seemed his mate was somehow dissatisfied. He pulled away from Eren gently, setting the emptied skin aside before he looked down at the Omega, “I’m sorry corazón if I’ve… Do you want me to ask Hange for some medicine?”

Eren was quiet for a few tense moments but then he said with force, “No… It’s not your fault… If I would’ve been stronger before and not taken the medicine, I would have been more prepared to spend a heat with you…” He bit his lip hard as he tried to fight back the feelings of distress and frustration. The fault wasn’t with his mate at all. Levi had been perfect, giving the Omega exactly what he needed. “I don’t like being weak! I’m always weak! And I can’t even handle a heat with my mate when that’s literally my whole purpose! I’m an Omega, I’m built for this! This should be easy,” Eren shouted angrily, but the anger wasn’t with Levi; it was with himself. It wasn’t helping that his hormones were going crazy, forcing his emotions to fluctuate as well. It was hard to bite back his discomfort and just ride the heat out. This wasn’t what Eren expected at all. 

The Alpha hummed a quiet soothing sound in his throat, shaking his head a bit in response to Eren’s words as his scent thickly blanketed Eren’s in concerned comfort. “You are not weak Eren… An Omega’s season is meant to be a challenge. You may be unused to it, but it will not always be so and I will take care of you as I’m meant to. You do not have to be strong right now,” he said firmly. He could acknowledge Eren’s struggle, but he did not understand why the Omega seemed so ashamed of himself for the natural vulnerability that came with heats. He could not comprehend what Eren’s home clan could have been teaching Omegas for Eren to feel so inadequate during such a delicate time. 

“Omegas are supposed to be patient and demure… I’m neither of those things… I’ve started my heat, and you haven’t even gone into a rut yet…” said Eren, voicing his concerns, “I think there’s something wrong with me…” He couldn’t believe he was being so open with his Alpha and he sort of wished he was further along in his heat so that he couldn’t talk. Eren was his most coherent when he was knotted, and he should be using this time to sleep, but he couldn’t help himself. His words just kept flowing. 

Levi snorted, “ _Demure?_ _Patient?_ Is there such an Omega?” he said with a half smile. “There is nothing wrong with you corazón. You are perfect. I have better control than most Alphas and I do not want to risk hurting you if I let rut cloud my mind too much. This is only the first time and I don’t want to scare you,” He finished, cupping Eren’s cheek with one hand and leaning in over his shoulder to kiss him.

Eren finally looked over his shoulder at the Alpha in confusion. “You wouldn’t scare me…” he said, furrowing his brows at the Alpha before his flushed cheeks burned a little bit brighter. He faced forward when he said, “I like when you hold me down… When you take me hard… Staking your claim with every thrust… I like it even more when I’m in heat… Feels perfect… It feels… Right…” He bit his lip, knowing that his explanation probably wasn’t very good, his head still felt so foggy. It was also very embarrassing. “When you hold back…” Eren started, flinching his abdominal muscles to jostle Levi’s snug knot to make them both inhale and shudder, “It hurts… My instincts tell me you don’t want me… That I can’t give you a knot and make the pain go away… That I’m failing my Alpha… And my body punishes me for it…” 

The Alpha’s brows pinched together and the back of his neck bloomed with heat, caught between embarrassment and arousal. He had meant to protect his mate by restraining himself and he was disappointed in himself for having caused him hurt instead. Even so, his cock twitched with interest inside his mate, impatient for his knot to deflate so he could move again. “I’m sorry corazón. I hadn’t meant to… I didn’t know,” he apologized, pressing his mouth against Eren’s nape and giving him a firm squeeze, “I will not fight it again.”

Eren was surprised at Levi’s apology, a bright smile breaking out on his face as he snuggled backwards into the Alpha’s embrace. The Omega began to purr, content now that his frustration was addressed and solved since he knew Levi would not go back on his word. He could feel budding excitement for when Levi’s knot went down and his heat flared again. Somehow Eren knew it would be a lot better than it had been. 

 

amado- beloved  
xefe- chief  
guerreiros- warriors  
viaxeiro- wanderer  
ás- wings (aka the brands on his spine)  
raíña- queen  
corazón- heart  
feble- weakling  
garoto- boy  
cadela- whore  
Nephew- sobriño  
uncle- tío  
blood of my blood- sangue do meu sangue  
sweetie- docinho  
Fool- tolo/tola  
auntie- titia  
niece-sobriña


	14. Unrestrained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Enjoy~
> 
> We have some stunning fanart to share courtesy of x-Rivai-x! It's amazing!   
> [ Check it out!](https://x-rivai-x.deviantart.com/art/Tribal-Levi-724594153)

It was some hours into the night when Levi woke, though he didn’t recall falling asleep. His mind was hazy as he inhaled deeply, burying his nose in the soft curls of chestnut at Eren’s nape, not quite registering what had woken him. The Omega was hot in his hold, feverish and tense, skin slippery with sweet sweat and slick and he was making desperate little breathy sounds of need; it was all the Alpha could hear. He unconsciously rutted his swollen and aching manhood between his mate’s thighs, gripping him tightly and mouthing at the back of his neck aggressively, his scent thickening around them with possessiveness, heady with Alpha dominance and rut. His instinct to pin and claim and breed was vicious in the hold it took when the Alpha did not attempt to restrain it. 

“ _Omega,_ ” he murmured in a guttural and smoky low tone. He couldn’t remember Eren’s name or his own; they were Alpha and Omega, driven by ancient and primal need, a silent draw that was as old as man and older that bound them together. Mates. Bonded. As one. He felt the animal in him shifting, stretching out beneath his skin and growling its approval as the Omega squirmed and pushed back against him, but he waited, did not yet plunder what was his, listening intently for an answering call he somehow knew would come.

Eren had been awake for some time, squirming and rutting back against his Alpha, but unable to do anything more to wake his mate. He was lost in a pit of fire, whimpering and whining unintelligibly, hoping that Levi would sate his need soon. His heartbeat was already hammering in his chest, but when he felt the Alpha stir and grip him tighter it quickened its pace tenfold. The noises that fell from his Alpha were primal and aggressive, making him whine in response and open his legs wider, but it was when the Alpha spoke that really struck him deep in his core and forced the Omega to move. 

Rolling onto his belly then lifting his hips high in the air, Eren answered, “ _Alpha_ ” His voice was high and keening, his entire body submitting to his mate. 

Levi did not hesitate when the Omega’s response came, needy and inviting as he presented himself to the Alpha. He made a throaty sound somewhere between a demanding growl and a soothing croon as he shifted, nestling himself against Eren’s backside, one clawed hand firmly gripping Eren’s hip while the other guided his cock to the eager and dripping entrance as more slippery sweet slick slid down the back of Eren’s balls and along his inner thighs, driving Levi further into the torrent of rutting instinct. The throbbing head of his manhood pressed inside the Omega and his now freed hand moved to pin Eren to the bedding, palming along his spine to curl around the back of his neck. He bowed over him, following the path his fingers had taken with his mouth, panting and making dulcet, thrumming calls behind Eren’s ear as his hips slammed forward, burying himself to the hilt in a singular thrust.

Eren answered Levi’s calls with mewls that turned into squeals with every harsh thrust inside him. It felt good, it felt so good, even though Eren couldn’t move and there were claws digging into the back of his neck. Every pierce of pain was met with a rush of pleasure that was all encompassing. His world was an inferno of heat and pleasure and the Omega wanted to stay burning in his Alpha’s arms forever. The fire was coming to its crescendo though and Eren came hard, spilling into the nest multiple times, all without being touched. This was what he’d truly needed, for Levi to let go and get lost to instinct like he was. He needed his Alpha in a full rut to sate his desire. There was no other way. 

The Alpha was all feral, losing himself in the swarm of rutting instinct as his Omega’s body clenched around him, greedily milking his cock and desperately trying to coax a knot out of him. And Levi could not deny him. He bit into the back of Eren’s left shoulder as he rocked viciously inside his mate, the base of his cock swelling swiftly. It was perhaps a handful of forceful and uncoordinated thrusts before the Alpha was snarling breathily and exhaling throaty purring sounds announcing his pleasure and possession of the Omega under him, being bred by him as he slammed his knot inside him and filled Eren with his seed in thick hot waves. He held him down until it was finished, the fog of lust slowly retreating to be replaced with doting devotion. His touch turned gentle and he lapped at the mark his teeth had left in his mate’s soft-smooth flesh. He began grooming Eren tenderly as his knot remained snugly sheathed inside him and throbbing vaguely, kneading away the quake in his mate’s taut and strained muscles while his tongue bathed the Omega’s back, crooning all the while in husky tones for the honeyed sweet spice of Eren’s skin and gratitude for the welcoming warmth of his bonded’s body.

Eren began to purr and coo his happiness in response to Levi’s grooming, collapsing into the now sticky nest. But his reprieve was abysmally short, the flickering of his heat already building and lapping at his consciousness. His Alpha could feel the heat rising in his mate, so his knot deflated instantly. The Omega whined then wasted no time in maneuvering his way into Levi’s lap to force his Alpha’s still hard cock up his ass once again, slick and cum leaking out of his hole onto the Alpha’s length. Eren gazed into Levi’s feral eyes as he rocked his hips, riding Levi’s cock with his tongue hanging out and drooling like an animal. “Al- _pha_...” he mewled. 

The muscles in Levi’s arms flexed, lifting Eren, guiding him down as he thrust up to impale him again. A vicious pleasured snarl echoed in his throat as he buried himself repeatedly in the Omega, revelling in the way his mate arched and cried out atop him. His knot was already vaguely swollen, catching tauntingly at the slick entrance of his mate’s body and he grunted, growled and crooned his praise ferally, incapable of coherent speech. He was lost in the fog of rut, spurred on by the eager draw of Eren’s heat, the clenching grip of his body and the bite of his nails in the flesh of the Alpha’s painted chest. 

Eren was panting hard, squealing every time Levi entered him. His eyes were almost glowing as they stared deeply into Levi’s, cheeks rosy red with lips in the shape of an ‘o’. The Omega could feel his nails dig into his Alpha’s flesh and draw blood but he couldn’t let go, needing to hold onto Levi as tightly as possible. Instinctually, Eren knew that this coupling was important, that he was ripe and ready to be filled with seed to conceive. Alone, the thought of being bred was all Eren needed to peak again with a wail, his tiny Omega cock shooting semen between them as he looked to the sky only seeing white. His body clenched down on his Alpha, sucking in Levi’s cock and rippling around it in ecstasy while his whole body shook. 

The Alpha growled low and long, gravelly with primal intensity, abruptly flipping their positions to thrust harshly, swift and hard inside his mate a handful times more before he slammed his knot inside with a snarl. His teeth found purchase on Eren’s throat, pinning him as he filled him with gush after gush of heavy seed, painting his insides anew and locking himself in place, rumbling appreciative and warning growls and croons as pleasure rolled through him in heady waves. It was powerful, the instinct to breed the Omega forcing the Alpha to hold him still while he filled him repeatedly for several long seconds, though his teeth were tender on the Omega’s throat as he kept him pinned beneath his weight, unconsciously remaining vigilant in not causing his mate any serious harm. His clawed hands kneaded at full hips and thick thighs, no longer biting in their motions and soothingly gracious, making his pleasure in the Omega’s acceptance known.

Eren was purring, unmoving except for the fast rise and fall of his chest and the shudders of pleasure that swept through his body with every burst of cum from his Alpha’s cock and the subsequent pulse of his knot. Throughout Eren’s life, he’d always hated being pinned, whether it was when he was an infant, screaming until he was was released from the hell that was being swaddled, or when he was a child, wrestling with the much stronger Alpha children who seemed keen on holding the Omega down and covering him with their revolting scents. As a result, Eren had been dreading the day Levi would pin the Omega for real and not in jest. He’d been afraid he would panic and lash out at his mate, or even worse, become afraid of his Alpha. But all of his worries seemed to be for naught since his instincts were screaming out in ecstasy at being trapped beneath the Alpha, his entire body free of fear and anxiety. Instead, Eren found a new home; a place where he would always feel safe and happy. That place was tucked under the heavy muscular body of his Alpha and Eren never wanted to leave Levi’s arms again.

***

The next several days were spent in frenzied bouts of mating, feeding, grooming, and general bonding between the pair, very few coherent words passing between them as they succumbed to their instincts. Most of their communication was done through nonverbal sounds, chirps, growls, croons, and trills as well as body language. Levi doted on the Omega when he was not breeding him, carefully bathing him with his tongue and making certain he was well-hydrated and fed, kneading away soreness, rebuilding the nest with fresh furs and skins, and cuddling him while he slept.

It was some eleven days later that Levi woke up without the haze of rut cast over him, the lingering scents of their mating still heavy in the air of the dwelling, but no longer intoxicating as their bodies returned to normal. It was another scent that caught and held his attention as he woke that had him peering curiously at his still sleeping mate, proudly looking over the many marks that littered both of their skins. Eren was beautifully tousled and marked, curled and snoozing soundly in their nest and yet Levi could not fully appreciate the sight as that oddly velvety sweetened scent tugged at his instincts in a wholly new sensation.

He found himself sniffing at his mate, seeking out the source of the still vague scent, starting at his head, behind his ear and down his throat. He paused at his mate’s flat, firm belly where the aroma was strongest and before he could consider the odd urge, he was nuzzling against the flesh, rubbing his face over it affectionately, making soft half-purring crooning sounds as he scented the skin himself and in turn tried to cover his face in it, unable to resist the compulsion. There was something… And he was so proud and elated, excited for a reason he couldn’t quite place. 

Mostly asleep, Eren started to stir, wiggling around in the blankets to escape the ticklish sensation of something running over the skin from his neck down to his abdomen. His squirming did not seem to be a deterrent at all, so Eren tried to swat at whatever it was but instead only waved his limp arm above his head before it fell back down to his side. 

Levi snuffled against Eren’s skin, pinning the squirming male’s hips so that he could continue what he was doing, nosing along the fine hairs trailing from beneath the Omega’s navel. He began to mouth and lap at the soft skin. He was still making the odd little cooing purrs and rubbing himself against the other male fervently, unaware that he was disturbing his mate’s sleep and unable to stop the motions.

Eren squirmed some more before finally cracking open a sleepy eye to see that his mate was the source of the disturbance. The Omega made an unhappy growl of reprimand but it was ignored by the Alpha who continued to rub, kiss, and scent mark Eren’s belly in some sort of Alpha body worship ritual. Lifting his chest to rest back on his elbows, Eren sighed, watching Levi with his brow furrowed in confusion until the soft feeling of Levi’s lips on the delicate skin of his navel began to light sparks of fire in the Omega’s belly. He was wide awake now, green eyes dilated with desire and toes curling from the brief flickers of pleasure Levi induced with the love bites he was leaving across Eren’s skin. “Levi…” Eren whimpered, wiggling for an entirely different reason from when he’d first woken up. 

The Alpha perked up at the sound of his mate’s voice calling his name and he looked up at him, dilated eyes narrowing and redilating swiftly. He licked his lips, fingers still kneading at the Omega’s hips unconsciously and his nostrils flared, scenting the fresh threads of arousal mingling with the sweeter aroma on his mate’s skin. “Eren,” he replied, his own arousal rolling off of him in response, possessive and proud. He swallowed, trying to rein in the strange mix of instincts clambering beneath his skin. He blinked, the murkiness clearing from his eyes as he managed to regain some of his wits, and tried to both explain and apologize at once, “I woke you… I didn’t mean to, there’s something. I couldn’t stop.”

Eren’s face blushed red when he scented his Alpha’s arousal mixing with his own in the air around them. “How could you possibly be aroused again so soon after my heat?” he asked, sucking on his bottom lip then removed it, red and shiny from saliva. “Did I… Did I not satisfy your rut, Alpha?” he asked haltingly, his scent turning anxious at the thought that he had failed. Maybe Levi really did need two mates to satisfy his instincts. Levi said he wouldn’t take another mate, not that he wouldn’t take someone else to bed with him. The thought was like a punch to the gut, but he was much more in control of his emotions than before and during his heat. He would do whatever it took to sate his Alpha. 

Levi’s brow furrowed a moment and he crawled up Eren’s body to properly meet his gaze. He cupped the Omega’s jaw with one hand as he held himself aloft with the other, and leaned in over him. “No amado, that’s impossible. I don’t remember all of it, but I know it was right. I can’t help it when you smell so good like that,” he said huskily, pressing his mouth to the other side of Eren’s jaw, slowly trailing tender and adoring kisses along the soft skin, his hand sliding down along his throat and further, seeking out of his mate’s hand, pulling it up between them to press against the throbbing beat of the Alpha’s heart, holding it there, “And I feel in here that something… Like victory, do you understand?”

Green eyes searched deep into steel gray, looking for any hint that the Alpha was being untruthful. He found nothing though; not even a twinge of doubt. It soothed the Omega’s worries, allowing him to give Levi a small smile, relaxing in Levi’s hold when he realized how tense he was. “I do not understand,” Eren admitted, hand beginning to rub over Levi’s heart beat, “But I trust you Alpha… If you say it’s good then I will believe you…” Now that the anxiety bled out of his scent, it was filled with happiness instead, but much sweeter than it used to be before his heat. Eren wasn’t paying attention though, too occupied with receiving Levi’s affection and nuzzling back into his mate. 

The Alpha made a throaty sound, affectionately scenting Eren,rubbing his face and neck against the Omega as he relaxed in Levi’s hold. The anxiety dispersed, replaced with that alluring sweet scent that made Levi preen with pride and want to begin the odd motions of earlier anew. He continued making the sounds low in his chest, purring croons and pleased thrumming trills as his hands began to wander over his mate again, not particularly demanding, but wanting to convey his affection and contentment. He shifted his weight, conscious of how much he placed on the younger male, rubbing his hands up and down Eren’s sides and reveling in the warm pressure of the Omega’s hand on his chest. “It is good Corazón… Perfect… How do you feel? Is there pain?” he murmured huskily; though he didn’t scent any distress or hurt in the Omega’s scent, he wanted to be certain Eren remembered his heat as fondly as the Alpha did.

“My body is… sore,” Eren said, stretching his limbs out for them pop into place to show Levi that he wasn’t broken, “Especially my lower back… and thighs… and hips… and ass.” Eren smiled up at the Alpha with his head cocked to the side, trying to look cute to distract Levi from focusing on the damage he’d caused. Eren was proud of the ache deep inside him. The pain meant he was wanted, that his body had served its purpose and sated their instincts and their bond. Flashes of memories from his heat came back to Eren and he flushed an even deeper shade of magenta, looking away from his Alpha as more of that odd sweet smell poured off of Eren’s body. It was so thick that’s all Eren could smell in the room. 

“Mmn sore is usual, I will rub in some mint oil to help with that, but it is not too painful? I did not hurt you?” Levi replied, smoothing his hands over the many marks on Eren’s tanned skin, soothing away the aches with the warmth of them, ignoring his arousal in lieu of taking care of his mate. He mouthed at Eren’s collarbone, humming his approval of the sweeter, honey-cream flavour, feeling more protective and intent on providing the Omega as much comfort as Eren desired. 

“No… You gave me exactly what I needed… You took very good care of me Alpha,” Eren said with a purr, nuzzling into Levi while the Alpha hovered above him. The more Levi’s scent covered Eren’s skin to mix with his suddenly sweeter scent, the more frantic the Omega became, beginning to mouth at the sensitive skin behind Levi’s ear and pawing at Levi’s hips to pull the Alpha on top of him. “Levi…” Eren moaned, expression dazed as his scent became even stronger, looking up at Levi with doe eyes not unlike the way he’d looked during his heat. 

A dulcet, thrumming croon reverberated in Levi’s throat, soothing as he pressed Eren down into the bedding again, pinning him with his own body to keep him still and massaging at his heated skin comfortingly. “Shh Corazón, it is too soon like you said before. You need time to recover,” he said quietly, voice low and coaxing as he pet the Omega and scented him heavily, ignoring the throbbing between his thighs. He had to be gentle and careful with his mate now, this he knew without any doubt; Eren was in a delicate state And he pieced together what that state was.

“Levi!” Eren whined, his voice full of indignation, squirming underneath Levi’s body, but it soon appeared to be a fruitless effort; Levi was as unmoving as stone. With an unhappy sigh, Eren’s body went slack again, too exhausted to really put up a fight with his Alpha. “I feel strange…” Eren finally said, although he was still pouting that the Alpha had spurned his advances. “Do Omega’s always feel like this after a heat?” asked Eren, looking up at Levi like he held all the answers to every question the Omega could possibly ask. 

The Alpha looked back down at his mate adoringly, smoothing his palms up Eren’s sides and thumbing at his firm-soft belly, smiling fondly as he answered, “No, I don’t think so Corazón. Not all couplings are so lucky the first time. It must be the gods’ blessing.”

Cocking his head to the right, Eren repeated Levi’s words, “Lucky… Blessing?” Eren’s brows were furrowed in confusion, unable to understand what Levi was hinting at. When the Alpha did not explain further, only staring down at Eren with a warm affectionate smile, Eren asked, “What do you mean? I feel strange because we were lucky?” 

“Mmhm, yes. I don’t know for sure, but I think this mating was successful. You smell different and I feel it in here,” Levi said, taking Eren’s hand and pressing it to his chest between them again, his other spread over Eren’s belly, warm and protective, “Your goddess has seen fit to bless our union; you carry the next Xefe or Raíña of Viaxeiro now.”

Wide eyed, Eren blinked owlishly at Levi before he looked down at the hand pressed to his belly then back up at the Alpha again. “R-Really? You speak truth?” Eren stuttered, both hands immediately moving to press over Levi’s hand, shielding his stomach from the rest of the world. “How do you know?” Eren asked, his eyes filled to the brim with tears of happiness, “Should we go get Hange? There’s so much to prepare for… How many do you think caught? Does your family have a history of multiples?” The Omega was firing off questions in record speed, scrambling to his feet to get out of the nest to where he did not know. Probably Hange’s tent if he didn’t collapse into the furs and blankets almost immediately. Mating for a whole week was hard on the body and his heat only just abated. Eren had not recovered or replenished at all to be running around in the middle of the night. 

Levi caught his mate as soon as Eren collapsed after attempting to excitedly escape their bed and chuckled quietly as he tucked him back in. “Be patient Corazón. This is just for us right now. Just for me and for you. When you have recovered, we will go see Hange or I will bring her to see you. It is late and you need rest, food and drink to replenish what you’ve lost. Let me take care of you for the moment,” he implored gently, brushing tousled chestnut locks away from Eren’s face and cupping his cheek, looking at him as if he was the only thing that mattered, like he was a goddess himself. So he was because Levi would worship him for the rest of his life. “To answer your questions, I don’t really know how I know, but I just feel that it is true and the scent is strongest there, sweeter than before. I feel proud, triumphant. There is plenty of time to prepare and the clan will help with that as well. And yes, though I was born alone, tío and my nai were born of the same seed, so we may be blessed beyond what we can know now. Are you happy with this Corazón?”

“Of courses I am!” Eren blurted out, almost offended that Levi even had to ask. But the Alpha was quickly forgiven as Eren cuddled right up to him, purring as his hands continuously rubbed his own stomach. “I have been waiting for this my whole life! I get to have my own babies!” Eren explained, beaming so brightly he was glowing in the candle lit light of the tent. But then a thought came to him that immediately made him frown. “I guess I won’t be taught how to hunt or fight while I’m with child…” he said dejectedly. He had always wanted to have children, a large family to surround himself with, but he realized all that he would have to give up once he was a mother. 

Levi’s brows furrowed, watching his mate as the Omega deflated somewhat, always so quick to assume he would have to sacrifice something of himself, his desires, dreams, and wishes, but Levi was patient and he would keep reminding him until Eren understood that he did not have to give up anything. Levi would give him the whole world and more. “Why not? As long as you are safe and you do not overdo it, I don’t think it should be a problem Corazón. Being with child does not mean you must stay in bed. Mothers are stronger than you know. Besides how will you help me teach our children if you do not know yourself?” he questioned, his voice warm, supportive and assured, nuzzling behind Eren’s ear affectionately. Eren would learn all he wanted to know. He would not go to battle while with child, but he could learn to hunt, to fight, defend and protect himself and their children should he ever need to, should Levi not be there to protect them someday.

A smile lifted slowly on Eren’s face as Levi spoke his assurance. “That’s… That’s true,” Eren said sheepishly, rubbing his hands up and down his abdomen though it was way too early to feel a bump. “I hope you’re right… About conceiving our first child…” said Eren quietly, nuzzling his face into Levi’s, “Hopefully they will look like you, Alpha…” 

“As long as they are blessed with eyes like yours Corazón,” Levi replied, gaze alight with warmth and adoration as he returned the affectionate gestures. A throaty purr thrummed in his chest, his scent protective, content and proud mingling with the sweet pleasantness of his mate’s as they cuddle a few minutes longer. 

The Alpha pulled away again somewhat reluctantly, not wanting to break any contact with the Omega. “Would you like to bathe? There is a spring I’ve claimed not too far from here. It is a blessed place; the water is warm like the land’s blood,” he offered, more than eager to clean the dried sweat and other fluids from their skins and to show Eren the place he favoured most in his homeland.

Eren blinked at Levi then bit his lip and looked down to avoid the Alpha’s gaze. “Is there…. at least a river for me to bathe in, Alpha, while you clean up?” Eren asked, dreading Levi’s answer. Freshwater hot springs were not a common entity in the territory of the Shiganshina tribe, most filled with foul smelling and toxic minerals. Legends spoken by the elders of Shiganshina explained that long ago a greedy and vain Omega entered a spring and contaminated it with vanity and greed. Their goddess Gaia was angered by this Omega and decided to spoil the network of springs found throughout Shiganshina as punishment. Gaia only allowed one grand pool to remain pure, gifting it to the Shinsa of her most favoured clan to become a place of worship and blessing. A place where the Shinsa could seek guidance from Gaia herself. If anyone else tried to grace the pure and holy water, they would risk tainting the spring and once again inciting Gaia’s wrath. Anyone who dared would be sentenced to death. 

Levi frowned, confused by his mate’s response. Had he not been clear enough or was his offer being rejected? “You’d rather not bathe with me?” he clarified, hoping he’d misunderstood what Eren had meant.

“No!” Eren said, vehemently denying by shaking his head hard enough to ruffle his brown locks. He squirmed in discomfort for a moment before he finally lifted his eyes to the Alpha’s and elaborated, “Of course I would like to bathe with you… it’s just that… Omegas can’t go in hot springs… I would taint it and anger Gaia, turning the pure water into poison!” 

The frown on Levi’s face deepened, shapely brows pinching together with concerned agitation. “Who told you something like that? Your Shinsa? Why would the Gods do something like that to an Omega they’ve seen to bless? I’ve let Isabel and Farlan bathe there and the water has been unchanged. Come with me, you’ll see Corazón,” he said, voice deep and determined, shifting to get out of the nest in preparation to pick up his mate. 

Eren’s brows furrowed a moment while Levi’s words turned around in his head. “I’ve never… thought about it like that…” Eren admitted haltingly before he looked up at Levi with wariness. Soon enough he moved to the edge of their nest and lifted his arms in the air for his Alpha to be able to scoop him up and carry him. Eren knew that there was no way he’d be able to walk there himself since he was too weak and too sore. 

The Alpha seemed satisfied with his mate’s answer, humming his acknowledgement as he shouldered a small skin satchel with some light foods, a pouch of sweetwater for the Omega, and loose, soft doeskins for them to dress in after they bathed before he slipped his hands under him and lifted him up. He waited while Eren looped his arms around the back of his neck and lazily draped his legs around his waist before settling his palms beneath Eren’s tender backside to support him. Slipping out of their dwelling into the darkness that blanketed the forest, offering the Omega the side of his throat to soothe him as he moved along a familiar path, eyes glowing feline in the dimness of the early hours.

Eren whimpered as the pain in his lower back rose exponentially, rubbing his face into Levi’s neck for comfort as he gritted his teeth. The Omega decided that moving was a horrible idea and that he should have just been fine with being dirty until his body was a little more recovered. “Aren’t you sore?” Eren whined into Levi’s ear with unhappiness, nibbling a little too hard on the delicate skin behind Levi’s ear in reprimand. 

The Alpha grunted and nipped Eren’s shoulder in retaliation as he considered the Omega’s inquiry. There was a low, burning ache in his muscles, tell-tale evidence of his exertion over the last several days, but he still had stores of energy from years of training to hone his endurance and stamina. “Mm, I am, but it is nothing so strenuous as what you must feel amado. I did not go easy,” he murmured against the Omega’s skin, pressing his lips over where he’d bitten apologetically, picking his way with careful steps down a rolling slope thickly carpeted in tall ferns. Levi’s scent was both comforting and dangerous, predatory to warn away any unwanted aggressors, spreading through the foliage several feet around them. “The spring will soothe both our aches,” he assured quietly as he pressed through a knot of trees into a small, smooth-rocked clearing holding the steaming spring that smelled heavily of the Jasmine and earthy creepers that nestled in fondly around it.

Eren moved his way down Levi’s neck, pressing his teeth into Levi’s sensitive scent gland and sucking up the oily scent to soothe his aches and pains. It took a moment for him to cease his attack on Levi’s throat to notice that the Alpha had stopped. Looking up, Eren gasped quietly, eyes wide as he took in the sight of the hot spring, watching the steam float off the water then eyeing the flowers and ferns that lined the pools. “It’s… beautiful,” Eren whispered in awe, trying not to disturb the tranquility that surrounded the pair. 

Levi smiled at the Omega’s hushed exhalation, pressing his lips to Eren’s shoulder again, murmuring against the skin, “Not as beautiful as you, but it’s not bad.” He chuckled as he pulled away and bent to settle his mate on the smooth stone of the basin’s ledge, shedding the satchel as well. 

He slipped into the steaming water with hiss as it made contact with his skin up to his collarbones,stilled a moment before he moved towards his mate again. Reaching for the Omega, he explained, “It is deep here Corazón so I’ll keep hold of you until we reach the shallower side.”

Sitting with crossed legs, Eren leaned over the edge to look down at the steaming water with curiosity until Levi’s words made the Omega look up at the Alpha and frown. “Just because I can’t hunt or fight doesn’t mean I don’t know how to _swim_ ,” Eren scoffed, turning his head away from the Alpha as he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance, ignoring Levi’s outstretched arms. 

Levi chuckled and shook his head, watching Eren’s petulant response with amusement. Raising a challenging brow, he flicked water at the Omega playfully and replied, “I hadn’t meant to imply you couldn’t Corazón, but you are sore and tired, thought you might like to be pampered some more.”

Eren growled at Levi when he was flicked with water, resolving to ignore the Alpha. But it wasn’t long until the Omega began covertly turning his head to glance at Levi, waiting for him in the hot steamy water and he knew he was too weak to swim by himself so soon enough his resolve broke. Sliding forward, Eren dipped his feet into the hot water with a pleased sigh then held out his arms, waiting for his Alpha to retrieve him from the edge. 

The Alpha didn’t even hesitate to swoop in when Eren finally reached for him, having fully expected it. A pleased purr rumbled in his chest as he pulled the Omega into his arms, keeping his mate from sinking beneath the surface of the heated water. He looked up at Eren as he held him secure and smiled as he teased mildly, “See Corazón, the water is unchanged even with you in it. Perhaps your goddess just prefers Viaxero over your homeland, after all, we know better how to treat her precious treasures.” As he spoke, he trailed one hand up to brush his knuckles over Eren’s cheek fondly and held him firmly with the other as he waded slowly further into the pool.

Eren hummed in response as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, eyes fluttering closed as the heat of the water soaked into his aching body. “It’s kind of hard to adjust when you learn you were lied to your entire life…” Eren admitted quietly, rubbing his face into the damp skin of Levi’s neck. One hand dropped to his abdomen to rub it with gentle pressure. “I will not lie to my children… I will protect them and teach them honestly, no matter their dynamic…” Eren pledged to himself. Lifting his head to look into Levi’s eyes, he bit his lip for a moment then released it to ask, “Will you be disappointed if I do not produce an Alpha? What will happen if I can’t give you an heir to your tribe…” His voice was laced with anxiety, obviously a thought that had been weighing on him for some time. 

“Why would I ever be disappointed? As long as they are healthy heirs, whether Alpha or Omega, it will be cause for celebration. Future Raíña is just as powerful a title as Xefe. Didn’t you know my nai, my mother, reigned as Raíña before tío adopted me and took her place. Even if you only gift me with Omegas, they will be raised as strong and stronger then any Alpha,” the older male replied without a hint of hesitation. He turned in the water and sat back on a familiar ledge beneath its surface, settling his mate in his lap and already beginning to knead at his sore muscles again without prompting.

Eren’s eyes were blown wide and his jaw was slack in pure shock as the Omega searched for a lie in the depths of his Alpha’s eyes. “An Omega… can lead the entire clan? Without an Alpha?” Eren managed to choke out before his hand flew up to cover his mouth like he said something truly blasphemous. He looked around frantically to make sure no one was around to hear him, still covering his mouth. “That… That’s impossible…” he finally whispered to Levi, his scent full of anxiety. But Levi’s expression did not waver, looking at Eren with complete sincerity as he continued to rub the Omega’s plump thighs. Slowly, Eren’s hands dropped from covering his mouth, barely blinking as he held Levi’s gaze. “An Alpha from Viaxeiro would follow an Omega… _You_ would follow an Omega as your leader if it was so?” he asked, strength behind his words for he needed to know what his mate thought. 

“I would. I follow you, don’t I future Raíña? Did you think that tío rules by himself? Behind the strongest Alphas there are always stronger Omegas. Anyone could challenge for the titles, but that does not mean they will succeed in taking them, Omega or Alpha, Viaxeiro follow who is most worthy,” Levi said, cocking his head as he watched the expressions flickering over his mate’s face, fascinated by the emotions that crossed over the delicately strong features.

Eren was frozen for a moment, green eyes so bright it was like he was looking straight into Levi’s soul. Slowly, tears that sparkled like diamonds began to fall, leaving a trail of shining water down his cheeks while his mouth lifted into the brightest smile Eren may have ever made. But the Omega didn’t stay still for long, crashing forward to capture Levi’s mouth while he desperately squirmed closer for their bodies to be as connected as they could possibly be. “I love you,” Eren said between bruising kisses, breathless for he had forgotten how to breathe for want of devouring Levi’s mouth, “I love you more than anything…” 

It was like a dam broke in Eren’s heart and all of his emotions came flooding out. The Omega didn’t know how desperately he wanted to be seen as an equal, to be important and cared for and independant like any Alpha. It was why he had dreamed for so long that his dynamic would change, that Eren would have been born different so that he wouldn’t be treated the way he was growing up. But with Levi… with Levi he didn’t need to change at all. The Alpha accepted him as he was and loved him for it. Levi did not look down on Eren for being an Omega. He did not see Eren as anything other than what he was and for that Eren loved Levi more than life itself. He had finally found his place in the world, and that place was in the Alpha’s arms. 

“You are…” Eren gasped into Levi’s mouth, “You are… _wonderful_!”

Levi held Eren tightly, rubbed his palms up and down the Omega’s back as he returned his desperate kisses. “As I love you Eren,” he murmured back against Eren’s lips, “You are everything to me and you deserve the world. Your Goddess led you to me so that you could live as you dreamed. You will have your strength and your freedom Corazón. Perhaps she has more in mind for your destiny.” He kissed a path along the Omega’s jaw and worried the rim of his ear with his teeth in an affectionate and possessive gesture. There was so much for Eren to learn, so much he did not know and yet, Levi was proud to be the one to teach him, would never tire of the awe in his expressive eyes and the sunshine in the smiles that always seemed to follow.

Eren only answered with a whimper, desperately rubbing his face into Levi’s face, neck, and hair. His tears of happiness were still flowing freely down his face and his hands were gripping onto Levi wherever he could reach, holding on like he’d never let go. “Gaia heard my prayers… and she brought me to you…” Eren said finally, his frantic touches beginning to calm down as he hugged Levi tight, beginning to purr. But it was all cut short when he lifted his head to look at Levi in horror. “Mikasa… Armin… My mother…” he said, his eyes now filled with fear and agony, “They are… they are still trapped in Shiganshina…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amado- beloved  
> xefe- chief  
> guerreiros- warriors  
> viaxeiro- wanderer  
> ás- wings (aka the brands on his spine)  
> raíña- queen  
> corazón- heart  
> feble- weakling  
> garoto- boy  
> cadela- whore  
> Nephew- sobriño  
> uncle- tío  
> blood of my blood- sangue do meu sangue  
> sweetie- docinho  
> Fool- tolo/tola  
> auntie- titia  
> niece-sobriña  
> nai- mother


End file.
